


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 1

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Horde, MMORPG, Multi, Shindu Sin'dorei, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cenário: MMORPG World of Warcraft e as expansões Burning Crusade e Wrath of the Lich King da Blizzard North.  
> Classificação: 16 anos. (Violência excessiva, distorção de convenções morais, morte.)
> 
> N/A: Essa fic foi extremamente pensada e pesquisada antes de sair do papel. Acho que manter o clima do jogo seria não muito bom para o andamento, mas eu mantive algumas coisas para dar sentido à jornada da personagem principal, Sorena. Quando puderem, escutem a música "Lament of the Highborne" que a Rainha Sylvanas Windrunner canta depois da quest do colar esquecido dela em Undercity. Essa música é a base para a vida de Sorena, além de ser uma peça rara de musicalidade e adoração à figura trágica de Sylvanas. TODO PODER A HORDA!!
> 
> Maior parte da história se passa antes e durante a Saga da Fúria do Poço do Sol (Patch 2.4 The Fury of Sunwell) e talvez contenha algumas coisinhas do mangá lançado no Brasil (Trilogia do Sol).
> 
> (Originalmente postada em 16/02/2009 no site NYAH! Fanfiction)

**Distrito de Goldshire.**

 

Paz armada, terra sitiada, guerra vigiada. Enquanto pescava atrás de sua propriedade na cidade de Stormwind, Hrodi pensava em como conseguira ter o sucesso em sua vida marcada pela violência na Ordem dos Paladinos da Luz Sagrada. Todo ideal de paz e generosidade fora desperdiçado por batalhas vazias contra a Horda nos últimos séculos. Anos de treinamento desperdiçados em sangue, suor e lágrimas. Hrodi era homem nato e de coração honrado, mas sozinho ali atrás de sua propriedade, ele chorava amargamente pelas suas lembranças.

Como um garotinho tímido que era, ele chorava de seus ombros encolherem e sacudirem até ele perder as forças e se deixar engasgar pelo muco saído de seu nariz já amassado de tantas batalhas. A linha da vara de pescar puxou delicadamente, mas ele pouco percebeu. Ao seu lado, o seu primogênito Oxkhar de menos de 8 anos não entendia o motivo de o pai chorar tanto ao pescar. Talvez o pai estivesse ficando louco, ou talvez ele sentisse saudades da mamãe, pensava o menino em sua inocência.

– Papai, o anzol... – disse o menino puxando a manga da camiseta surrada do pai taverneiro, ex-paladino. O velho brutamonte limpou o nariz na camisa e deu um puxão brusco na linha, nada veio. Um corvo preto e de olhos vermelhos grasnou bem perto de uma árvore, o garoto ralhou com uma pedra. – Malditos corvos! – praguejou o menino e recebeu um puxão de orelha bem dado.

– Não blasfeme! – disse o velho taverneiro no dia ensolarado. O corvo grasnou novamente e chamou sua atenção. – Ora saia daqui, seu pássaro agourento! Não há carcaça ou comida para teu bico. Procure do outro lado da rua, o açougueiro se encontra lá!

– Nobre cavaleiro Hrodi sempre tão eloqüente! – exclamou uma velha amiga, famosa pelas suas habilidades com o arco e flecha e pela sua independência, Karin, a amazona. – Diga-me, sua taverna abrirá ou terei que levar minhas moças para outro antro para nos embebedar? – o ex-paladino sorriu, olhos vermelhos ainda pelas emoções de antes.

– Abrirei quando Gerrard voltar com o estoque. Não tenho comida nem para o gato...

– Tempos difíceis não? Hey você garotinho... – disse ela se sentando ao lado de Oxkhar e brincando de luta com ele. – Serás um grande guerreiro como o pai ou ficará como um pescador?

– Serei um Paladino da Ordem da Luz!! – bradou o menino com sua vara de pescar diminuta e sem linha. – Forte e poderoso como meu pai! Mais rápido que o raio! – e dirigiu um golpe na mulher, ela desviou e segurou o garoto pelas costelas, obrigando ele a rir nervosamente pelas cócegas. O ex-paladino riu da cena, gostava quando alguém divertia o seu único filho. A linha da vara puxou novamente, ele deu uma leve guinada para trás e não viu nada na água. O corvo grasnou bem perto de seu ouvido.

– Mas que raios é isso?! – exclamou a amazona em alerta, pegou seu estilingue em sua bolsa de couro na cintura e já preparava uma pedra.

– Deixe-o... Está à espera do meu peixe... Oportunista... – disse o taverneiro com a voz triste. Oxkhar correu para espantar o corvo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que o animal não se movera da pedra onde estava empoleirado. Seu olhar encontrou com o da amazona e depois com o pai ainda preocupado em saber por que a linha da vara de pescar puxava tanto.

– Estranho... – comentou Karin e levantou-se rapidamente, logo seu cenho franzido se tornou um misto de surpresa e desespero. – Hrodi, na água! Na água! – gritou ela já tirando a sua capa e suas botas de viagem. Oxkhar percebeu que o corvo olhava diretamente para um embrulho boiando na água, acima dele, uma cabeça decepada esverdeada em estado de decomposição lenta. A amazona se jogou no rio fundo e nadou até o pacote. Ao se deparar com a cabeça, tentou joga-la fora, mas parecia tão grudada ao embrulho!

– Oxkhar, vá em casa! Pegue toalhas secas e os remédios! – a garotinho não entendeu, mas obedeceu a ordem. A amazona saiu do rio graciosamente e depositou o embrulho com cuidado na grama, Hrodi tremia da cabeça aos pés. Abriu o pacote com rapidez e suspirou aliviado, o choro abafado de um recém-nascido ainda estava ali.

– Pela Donzela Águia... – murmurou Karin perplexa com o embrulho, a cabeça decepada rolou para ali perto e o corvo pousou acima dela, tentando afastar o pássaro, Karin percebeu que a boca estava costurada com linha forte e com grampos de ferro. – Que coisa mais nojenta...! – o choro da criança agora era de cortar o coração do mais duro guerreiro. Hrodi ninava o recém-nascido e tirava sua roupinha encharcada.

– Está com hipodermia... VAMOS OXKHAR!!! – gritou o pai para o filho saindo das portas dos fundos e vindo correndo com toalhas e caixinhas de remédios. Karin verificou a pulsação da criança e abriu seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos, os dois se olharam atônitos. Olhos tão verdes que ocupavam todo globo ocular.

– Pronto papai... – o menino mirou curioso o embrulho e depois se deteve na cabeça decepada.

– Pelos deuses... Quem seria capaz...? – dizia Hrodi tentando manter a criança aquecida. Subiram morrinho acima e entraram na Taverna do Sol, Oxkhar estava absorto naquele pedaço possivelmente humano ali bem perto de si, parecia ser um homem de idade aproximada ao seu pai, cabelos ralos e esbranquiçados. Chutou-o primeiro, fazendo o corvo reclamar e voar para pousar em outro lugar, depois com o canivete dado pelo seu avô materno (Um ferreiro muito conhecido nos arredores) cortou os pontos que cerravam a boca do morto. Um cheiro nauseabundo fez o garoto se contrair em ânsia e vomitar no chão. O corvo grasnou dessa vez e bem perto de seu ouvido, Oxkhar foi obrigado a se afastar e terminar de expelir no seu pé descalço. A boca do morto estava se movendo!

– BRUXARIA!!! BRUXARIA!!! – gritou o menino ainda tonto pela ânsia, correndo de volta para casa. O corvo pouco se importou e fincou as garras salientes na boca da cabeça decepada e em um impulso majestoso, abriu as asas negras e voou para bem longe carregando o pedaço decomposto.

 

Oxkhar ostentava seu medalhão da Ordem, 23 anos completos e uma condecoração por proteger as fronteiras de Stormwind. O seu orgulho maior era o martelo de guerra dourado que seu pai lhe dera ao entrar na Ordem. A Taverna do Sol estava cheia de clientes e hoje era dia de festa. Mais uma conquista para a milícia das Arqueiras da Expedição Aliança e para a Ordem dos Paladinos da Luz Sagrada, o acampamento de orcs que infestavam os campos do Sul estava extirpado definitivamente.

– Vencer os soldados foi moleza, mas quem ajudou aqui com os malditos fortões foi esse moleque! – disse um dos capitães da Ordem segurando o ombro de Oxkhar com vigor. – Uma rodada a mais para meus campeões! – e muitos urros de alegria soaram pela Taverna. No andar de cima, uma jovenzinha apressada colhia água fresca do toalete e embebia panos com ungüentos de odor aprazível. Um gemido febril vindo do quarto principal a alertou. Apertou o passo e chegou ao leito do velho pai doente.

– Caro pai... Quer que eu peça para...

– Não, não... Hoje é o dia de Oxkhar... Deixe-o comemorar... – pediu o pai com um aceno de mão. A menina iria protestar, mas foi silenciada por um corvo grasnando na janela.

– Xô! Xô! – ela tentou afastar o corvo da janela. O pai riu e tossiu ao mesmo tempo.

– Olhe só quem veio nos visitar... – a menina o olhou irritada.

– Não me venha com essa história, papai... – e aplicou o ungüento úmido na testa do velho.

– Foi ele que me avisou sobre você... E se esse teu pai não fosse tão gordo e preguiçoso, eu a teria pegado naquele rio...

– Devo agradecer a velha doida por me tirar do rio? – perguntou a garota com uma impaciência.

– A velha doida cuidou de você desde pequena...

– A velha doida me odeia e coloca as patrulhinhas dela pra me vigiar sempre quando vou à Floresta...

– Medidas de segurança...

– E pra que temos um Monastério de Paladinos aqui perto? – o pai riu e tossiu, ela o acolheu com mais um travesseiro de penas de galinha.

– Você é bem respondona para uma menina...

– O senhor que disse que eu deveria ser audaz...

– Mas trata os outros como se fossem nada... – a menina iria responder, mas a tosse do velho não deixou. – Você sabe... Essa tua petulância te denuncia... E não quero que você sofra com isso quando eu me for...

– Ora, cale essa boca, velho... – respondeu ela com os olhos marejados, odiava ter que admitir que seu velho estava muito doente.

– Preste bem atenção menina. Teu irmão não aprova teus modos, os aldeões pouco menos. Muito menos suportam tua espécie. Seja mais flexível, mais pacífica... – o gesto do pai a fez rir.

– Não, não irei me dobrar a esses espertos... – respondeu ela com um sorriso entre lágrimas.

– Não adianta muito falar... Você é muito de mim quando eu era novo. Impetuoso e fugaz. Como uma vela recém-acesa, queima brilhantemente por um tempo, mas depois se consome até as cinzas.

– Bem animador, caro pai.

– Leia algo para mim. – a garota élfica pegou um livro na estante empoeirada que seu pai mantinha apenas de decoração no quarto e folheou as páginas, parou na Ascensão da Cruzada contra o Rei Lich. Sentou-se ao lado do pai e leram o livro juntos, ele soletrando e ela corrigindo o que ele pronunciava errado.

 

– Se dê ao respeito, imunda da Horda! – e o tapa desferido em seu rosto a fez cair no chão na Taverna vazia e mal iluminada. Oxkhar sorria empunhando a espada de seu pai. – Levante e me encare, vamos! – e obedecendo devagar, Sorena encarou o meio-irmão. A espada encostou quente em sua garganta. – Você não merece pisar no mesmo chão que eu piso.

– Concordo. – disse ela apenas e com os olhos esverdeados faiscando no escuro da sala.

– Você nem merece dormir na cama em que eu durmo. – disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Isso é alguma ameaça?

– Paladinos da Ordem Sagrada não ameaçam!!! – gritou ele empurrando mais a espada para ela, Sorena se afastou com cautela e encontrou o que queria, um odre de vinho vazio. – Matei muitos de você durante esses anos. Matei tantos que meu título é Ox, o matador de elfos... – e se aproximando dela ainda com a espada virada para seu pescoço. – Obedeces a mim e somente a mim, entendeu?

– Prevendo a morte prematura de nosso caro pai? – ele desferiu um murro com o cabo da espada, mas a agilidade élfica foi maior, Sorena acertou o odre em cheio no lado direito do meio-irmão, ele urrou de dor, pois um dos estilhaços entrara em seu ouvido. Muito mais que isso, algo foi carregado com o ódio da menina elfa, de sua mão brotou uma fagulha arroxeada que impregnou no rosto do mais velho. Uma mancha negra agora cercava seu olho e tomava conta do olho direito. Ele gritava e se debatia no chão, até que a mancha tomou conta de seu rosto todo fazendo a carne desfalecer e surgir um crânio esverdeado e decomposto no lugar da cabeça do irmão.

– Encontre-me em Tirisfal Glades. – disse a boca lamurienta do crânio tão diferente do irmão.

Acordou sobressalta em sua cama no quartinho reservado ao lado da cozinha. Sangue escorria de seu nariz e manchara suas vestes de dormir. Levantou-se rapidamente e seus pés nem fizeram barulho no assoalho rangente, e viu seu irmão perto da lareira lendo um livro pequeno e recitando as preces de benções sagradas dos paladinos.

– O que houve Soren?

– N-nada... – e ela limpou o sangue com água da cozinha, pegou o mesmo odre de vinho que vira em seus sonhos e tomou um longo gole para se reanimar, o irmão recolhia a espada que agora lhe pertencia. Como uma repetição do sonho, ele virou-se para ela e falou:

– Se dê ao respeito... – tirando o odre da mão dela. – Maninha... Donzelas não devem tomar tanto vinho, faz muito mal sabia? – e o olhar no rosto do valoroso paladino era tão gentil e inocente que ela sentiu vergonha de si mesma. Abraçou o irmão fortemente e desabou a chorar. – O que foi maninha? Diga-me... Soren...? – ele pedia, mas ela não o largava.

– O que há de errado comigo? O que há de errado comigo? – ela repetia no meio do choro.


	2. Chapter 2

A patrulha daquela tarde estava de folga, ainda bem, pois já estava cansada de ser vigiada pela velha doida Karin, antes famosa pelas curvas e os charmes, agora envelhecida pelo tempo e pela senilidade. Como muitos acreditavam, Sorena Atwood era deveras provocadora, sabia como apertar as feridas dos outros e como deixar alguém a beira de um ataque de nervos. Suas artimanhas eram feitas mais para as arqueiras que Karin mandava patrulhar os arredores e de muitas vezes eram nada adequadas para uma menina.

– Não se afaste, cabeça de murloc. Não quero desperdiçar as minhas flechas te protegendo. – disse uma das arqueiras. Soren lançou um olhar intrigante para a moça e verificou atentamente cada detalhe da roupa que ela usava. Aproximou-se lentamente, segurando o olhar para a arqueira já intimidada pela presença dela. Sorena era alta para as meninas de sua idade, esguia e de olhar penetrante. Os traços élficos tão definidos chamavam atenção de todos, além do par de orelhas pendentes em cada lado da cabeça. Os cabelos eram ruivos de um vermelho intenso e usava-os presos em um arco atrás das orelhas.

– Couro de Timber Wolf...? – disse ela tocando o cinto de couro da patrulha.

– S-sim... – ela continuou a inspeção.

– É uma bela adaga de mithril... – alisando o cabo da arma na cintura da arqueira. – Aposto que confeccionada pelos anões... – A arqueira concordou. E depois indo com a ponta dos dedos para o corselete de couro, ela fez um breve comentário. – Pobre e usado, mas bem ágil... Sente-se confortável nele? – a arqueira não conseguia falar, estava muito perto dela. – Parece que ele serve como uma segunda pele, bem delineado ao seu corpo e pronto para trabalhar junto dele, magnífico... Dizem que armaduras envelhecem com o tempo, mas eu sinto que o couro faz algo maravilhoso com o corpo de uma guerreira bem preparada... – e indo para a junção encontrada nas costelas que abria o corselete, ela enlaçou os dedos nos cadarços de couro que prendiam a armadura leve ao corpo da arqueira. – Sinceramente eu preferia vê-la caçando em pele própria... Nua e livre dos encargos da vida... – desprendendo alguns pontos. – Mundana e tediosa de uma arqueira...

– Hey você, elfa! – a ordem fez a arqueira encolher e se afastar bruscamente arrumando seu corselete. – Deixe minhas arqueiras em paz!

– Como se eu fosse capaz de cometer algo terrível contra elas, senhora Karin... – disse Soren com uma reverência superficial, sorriu de lado para a arqueira trêmula e se afastou.

– E nada de ir para além da floresta! Seu pai não gosta quando... Oh pelos deuses...! – vendo que a garota corria para longe delas e ria gostosamente pela sua travessura. A arqueira ainda ofegante pela aproximação com segundas intenções da elfa percebeu que sua adaga sumira.

– Ela roubou minha adaga!

– Maldita filha de Nagahs! Flavie, Irien! – exclamou a velha Karin. – Vão atrás dela, agora!

 

Sua fuga improvisada era um meio de chegar a caverna ali nas entranhas da Floresta Elwynn. Uma compulsão a fazia seguir o caminho a frente e desviar de inimigos em potencial. Um bando esperto de lobos tentou ataca-la em emboscada, mas ela escapou com outra corrida silenciosa pela Floresta que cobria o Sol lá em cima. Empunhando a adaga na mão suada, ela seguia em frente, certa de que seu destino era dentro daquela pequena caverna mais além. Sua respiração estava estável, chamavam-na de "Sorena que corre como o vento" pela sua rapidez nas corridas que competia com as arqueiras e com o irmão, sempre ganhava, nunca ficava cansada. Mas seu coração batia tão forte em seu peito que pensou que iria estourar por dentro. Afastando os ramos de um arbusto denso, ela se esgueirou para dentro da caverna, em uma entrada metade de seu tamanho.

 

O pai tossia na frente da taverna, pano de limpar copos no ombro e retirando os cabelos escuros do rosto. O irmão chegava a cavalo com mais um amigo de missão, desmontou e negou impaciente.

– Nada? Mas que... – e coçou a barba em seu rosto, o filho fez o mesmo, mas na barba rala que cultivava.

– As arqueiras disseram que ela adentrou a Floresta.

– Aquele lugar é perigoso...

– E disseram que ela roubou uma adaga de Flavie... – o velho pai teve que rir. – Isso não é engraçado, é desprezível!

– E eu sempre soube que aquela menina era mais do que esperta... – e entrou na Taverna com um suspiro cansado.

 

A noite chegara e nada de Sorena aparecer. As sentinelas se mantiveram alertas e as arqueiras praguejavam pelo desvio de atenção de Flavie. Senhora Karin tomava vinho quente na Taverna e dosava os remédios de Hrodi, o filho alimentava a lareira com mais lenha.

– Pergunto-me de quem ela puxou esse gênio... – murmurou o pai.

– Talvez dos pais elfos... – Oxkhar pisou pesadamente e interrompeu a senhora amazona.

– Sorena Atwood é minha irmã, filha de Hrodi e Maeline.

– Oxkhar, por favor...

– Escute bem, senhora... Fostes o símbolo dessa vila, mas teu tempo acabou. Tuas arqueiras fraquejam diante de qualquer poder. Não me venha com essa besteira de que ela... – a porta dos fundos abriu, era a menina elfa.

– Eu fico ausente por algumas horas e olhe só como está essa taverna... – disse Sorena encharcada da cabeça aos pés e se secando com uma toalha perto da lareira, depois pegou o pano de limpar copos do pai e esfregou vigorosamente no balcão onde clientes tomavam suas cervejas e bebidas. Seus olhos tão verdes brilhavam com o reflexo do fogo da lareira, apesar de estar ofegante, sorria como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Como vai senhor Inder? Conseguiu o leitão para o aniversário de Thim? – o velho fazendeiro Inder era o principal distribuidor de cereais da Taverna.

– Oh sim! Esse ano terá um leitãozinho gordo... Talvez duas galinhas... Não posso fazer muita extravagância. Os tempos estão difíceis por aqui.

– Nada que não vá melhorar, acredite... – O pai estava pasmado, Oxkhar com as narinas dilatadas de fúria. Karin sorria em seu copo de vinho quente.

– Elfos do Sangue são elfos de qualquer jeito...

 

Sorena estava com uma aparência bem melhor e seus olhos brilhavam com um faiscar verde esmeralda no mínimo de luz. Oxkhar afiava um de seus machados nos fundos da propriedade, o pai a olhava pela janela da cozinha.

– Mas que irresponsabilidade Soren! Deixar-nos sem notícias? Fugir assim? Papai ainda está doente e você faz isso com ele? – e a cada questionamento, ele passava a pedra de limar no fio do machado. A irmã girou nos calcanhares e ajeitou os cabelos em um coque que lhe escapava na nuca. As orelhas pontudas se destacaram ainda mais.

– Estou de volta e é isso que importa... Ninguém reclama quando você some e aparece meses depois...

– Sou de uma Ordem de missionários, maninha... A Ordem Sagrada dos Paladinos da Luz nos manda para missões em todo continente...

– Blá blá blá... Você vive preso, maninho... Admita, você gosta. – o irmão a olhou intrigado.

– Do que falas? E que sorriso bobo é esse aí? – levantando de seu lugar, Oxkhar apontou um dedo para ela. – Se apaixonou não é? Sinto isso desde que você chegou aqui ontem à noite! Esse sorrisinho bobo e essa vontade renovada de provocar os outros!

– Lalala, não sei do que se trata...

– Se for um vagabundo qualquer, eu juro que arranco as tripas dele com esse machado!

– Não se preocupe, querido irmão... Nada para preocupá-lo quanto a minha castidade intacta... – e a risada maléfica que ela soltou logo após fez o irmão levantar uma sobrancelha. Da janela da cozinha, o pai mirou o quarto da filha. Debaixo da cama em um cesto de roupas para costurar estava o motivo da escapada da menina. A cabeça esverdeada de anos atrás estava ali embrulhada em pano escuro. Ele vira como aquele pedaço murmurava na língua Thalassiana, como era carregado de sofrimento e angústia, como era o mensageiro que trouxera sua filha. E o corvo. O negro corvo o vigiando na árvore lá fora. Sabia que o destino da garota era nefasto, assim como sua espécie, mas fizera de tudo para dar honra e compromisso na vida da menina órfã.

 

Pergunta estranha na hora da refeição.

– Papai, como era a mamãe? – Oxkhar quase engasgou com o peixe. Hrodi pigarreou e terminou de mastigar.

– Tinha os mais belos olhos de toda Azeroth...

– E como ela era? Era chata e rabugenta como o Ox ou meiga e graciosa como eu? – foi a vez do irmão responder.

– Não vejo meiguice em nenhum lugar...

– Você está com inveja, porque eu sou uma garota...

– Não tenho inveja de garotas!

– Crianças, por favor... – pediu o pai silenciando os dois. – Maeline era a mais linda entre as arqueiras de Karin. Curandeira e pacificadora. Meiga e inteligente, Sorena. Resoluta e teimosa, Oxkhar.

– E você a amava, certo?

– Sim...

– Faria qualquer coisa por ela, não?

– Sim...

– Porque é isso que a gente faz por alguém que se ama muito não?

– Sorena... – advertiu o irmão. – Se for um malandro que você se apaixonou, eu...

– Não é isso, Ox! – o pai a olhava preocupado.

– O seu coração descobriu o amor, minha filha?

– É, por aí... Quase, quero dizer... Não amor, mas devoção... – sorriu ela para o prato de comida. – Não como a devoção de meu caro irmão aqui... Não pretendo ser paladina, muito obrigada...

– O que me deixa aliviado... – confessou o pai voltando a sua refeição.

 

Sorena ressonava quieta em sua cama, tendo outro sonho com o que poderia ter sido seu passado obscuro. Uma tenda de cores vivas e alguns como ela. Apesar de ser uma tenda com aparência frágil, o chão era decorado com tapeçarias finas, uma cadeira de madeira escura com braços dourados e vazio, ao seu lado uma pessoa de magia abundante e muita sabedoria. Alta, radiante e imperiosa. Genuína em seus traços, a mais pura de sua espécie, a mais derrotada. Ajoelhada à sua frente, uma deles, olhos verdes tão intensos que pareciam emitir uma luz fraca, cabelos longos e ondulados, muito jovem ainda para segurar um arco e flecha tão pesado. Pedia desculpas pela demora, conselhos para sua falta.

– Leve-a longe da guerra. Nossas crianças não devem ver a face do terror... – acordou em alerta pelo simples sinal de vida em seu quarto, era o pai, cansado na porta a olhando.

– Algum problema, meu pai?

– Sua devoção...

– Ahn? – ele se ajoelhou perto da cama e pegou a mão dela.

– Sua devoção me assusta imensamente... Imaginar que a perderei para... para...

– Papai, o que falas?

– O crânio debaixo de teus pertences. Foi ele que te trouxe para mim e agora quer de volta... – a menina ficou em silêncio, seu orgulho dilacerado por não saber esconder um segredo sequer. Olhou para os lados e tentou se expressar.

– Eu preciso...

– Eu sei...

– Não irei deixá-lo, papai... Tudo será como sempre... Não irei a lugar algum...

– Perdoe-me pela minha ignorância, Sorena...

– Não faça isso, caro pai...

– Se eu pudesse! – os olhos do ex-paladino estavam vermelhos de cansaço e lágrimas. – Faria de tudo para te dar a vida que você merece ter! Sei que tu te sentes limitada pelos nossos olhos, os teus possuem muitos segredos e provações e nós nunca poderíamos entender...

– Calma, calma... E-eu não estou entendendo!

– Minha filha... – unindo as mãos dela e guiando para a cabeça dela. – Veja por si só... – Sorena tocou as próprias orelhas e sentiu a curvatura da ponta. – Olhos como de minha Maeline... Tão vivazes que assustavam o mais corajoso guerreiro... Eu não posso te dar a verdade, pois a desconheço. Mas posso te dar esperança...

– Papai... – e os dois se abraçaram.

– Não há nada de errado com você, minha filha... Só o nosso mundo que não entende quem você é...

 

**Carta de Oxkar Atwood para Jorad Mace.**

_"Os pesadelos perduraram por muitas noites. A mudança em Sorena afetou seu humor drasticamente. O atendimento na Taverna é a última coisa que passa em sua mente, seus interesses são outros como ir aos arredores da Floresta Elwynn, se perder por lá por horas seguidas e voltar como se fosse uma criança feliz e saltitante, desconfio que ela tenha aprendido como canalizar seu potencial mágico. Isso me preocupa, caro amigo. Se Sorena souber como os seus se comportam com magia, será sua perdição. Sua curiosidade passa dos limites até com as arqueiras. Ela lança perguntas sinistras, indaga discussões com a velha Karin, quer saber de tudo que cerca os mistérios da vida e da morte, principalmente essa última. Não gosto de seu jeito de levar as coisas sérias côo se fossem trivialidades e temo que talvez não seja só eu que esteja percebendo na impetuosidade de seus olhos esverdeados, às vezes tão flamejantes à luz do luar por um poder a mim desconhecido.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguma razão bizonha, decidi traduzir os nomes conforme o mangá lançado no Brasil.  
> Se estiver estranho, favor me dizer, aí eu volto com o nome original.

**Em algum lugar perto de Tirisfal Glades, quatro anos depois.**

 

O estrangeiro feiticeiro Abandonado havia derrotado uma das bestas cruéis que infestavam. O calor da batalha cansara o Feiticeiro Abandonado, ao seu lado uma menina elfa revirava a pilhas de corpos de servos maléficos da besta. O mestre Derris se sentia exausto pela empreitada, já estava decrépito demais para aventuras como aquela, mas por alguma razão que Sorena não entendia, ele perseverava na campanha. Insistia em manter seus poderes ao limite, cobria o espaço pestilento das cavernas com seus servos reanimados. Se fosse questionada tempos atrás se gostava de seguir um esqueleto como ele, Sorena diria que odiava, mas por outra razão que ela não entendia direito, Sorena agora apreciava cada momento passado ao lado do seu mestre.

                Derris era direto, frio e deveras sarcástico. Matava seus inimigos como quem matava uma mosca, reanimava os mais fortes e os tratava com indulgência. Percebia que tinha carinho com o golem de fogo que os protegia do frio e do perigo durante as investidas dentro das cavernas e ruínas de lugares antes históricos em Azeroth. Às vezes o Abandonado lembrava de sua juventude, comparava a força de vontade de Sorena a sua própria, e muitas vezes a deixava experimentar o prazer do poder do Ocultismo. Sorena ainda portava sua adaga roubada das arqueiras de Karin, mas pouco a usava. Quando se viu cercada de monstros de aparência indizível, ela empunhou uma foice danificada pelo tempo e decapitou um daqueles terríveis. A sensação fora tão prazerosa, que Sorena pensara que enlouquecera. Mais corpos enfileirados no chão escuro e sanguinolento da caverna e quando se deu conta, já estava frente a frente com o maldito que comandava o lugar. O primeiro golpe foi rude, atingiu o estômago do demônio e vísceras saltaram do corte, caindo em seus pés e empestando o lugar com mais podridão. O Mestre Derris estava bem ocupado conjurando seu golem e carbonizando qualquer animal imundo que se aproximasse. Foi a primeira grande matança de Sorena e ela se sentia extremamente orgulhosa.

                Com outro golpe precisamente calculado, ela atingiu o ombro do monstro, mas sofreu um ataque furtivo de pequenos demônios administrados por um xamã perverso. Sem conter o ódio da dor e o prazer da luta, Sorena libertou-se dos seus temores e de seus preceitos. O espírito tão cerrado dentro de seu peito tomou forma, um cadáver ali perto explodiu com tanta força que atingiu os inimigos por perto e assim seguiu-se sucessivamente.

                Derris estava em apuros, suas forças estavam minadas com o golem de fogo, os servos mortos-vivos não sobreviviam muito aos ataques, sem contar que a sua cabeça estava descolada de seu pescoço.

 – Larápios de uma figa! Verão o que é mexer com um Abandonado!! – gritava ele para os que o cercavam. Risos e gargalhadas no meio de sangue, fogo e magia, Derris via-se no limiar de todas as coisas, no momento entre matar ou morrer, entre manter o Equilíbrio que sua feitiçaria prezava e tanto lutara para manter, Sorena o auxiliava e deixava seu espírito mais livre para a magia Oculta.  – Use seu Roubo de Magia, menina! O grandão vai ficar tonto só com isso! – ao receber a ordem de seu mestre, Sorena concentrou bastante energia mística na mão e com movimentos rápidos, se esgueirou atrás do monstro e com um breve toque de sua mão na pele enrugada, enquanto o velho o mantinha preso a um feitiço enfraquecedor, o demônio se debatia e blasfemava em todas as direções. Sorena se aproximou do ser corpulento e ativou seu poder de drenar a energia vital. Para acabar com o tormento, um golpe rápido de foice separou a cabeça do monstro, que rolou e espirrou sangue no manto do velho Derris, o manchando para sempre.

 – Oh cripta maldita em que acordei um dia...

 – O que foi Mestre? – perguntou Sorena empolgada com o que havia conseguido do demônio.

 – A minha cabeça... O corpo não vai agüentar ela não... – Sorena se aproximou do Mestre e com um jeitinho carinhoso, desamarrou a linha que costurava o resto de pele decomposta do pescoço do corpo que o mestre havia pegado emprestado. Com mais cuidado ainda, ela deu um nó bem apertado e verificou se a cabeça do mestre estava para frente. – Por que acho que isso não é torcicolo?

 – Está tudo bem, só ficou um pouco... torto...

 – Belo dia em que acordei naquela cripta maldita... – resmungou ele ajeitando suas vestes e olhando bem para os espólios espalhados no chão. – Está esperando o quê?! Pegue o que for de interesse! – a elfa do sangue bateu continência e com um sorriso largo no rosto machucado saiu atrás de tesouros nos detritos. Ela encontrou uma runa em um baú nas tendas que vigiavam a entrada da caverna. A primeira Soulstone de Sorena foi para dar vida ao seu primeiro Voidwalker, demônio interplanar que obedecia quem o conjurasse. Com uma ajudinha de mestre Derris para poder dominar o servo, mas saiu vitoriosa na dominação.

 

                Açoitados pela chuva que não cessava na parte Oeste de Tirisfal Glades, foram obrigados a se abrigarem em uma fazenda abandonada em uma das estradas que iam para a grande Capital de Lordaeron, agora reduzida a ruínas e mortos-vivos. O Voidwalker fez uma limpa na fazenda e arredores, caçando qualquer ameaça que pudesse incomodá-los durante a noite. Mestre Derris não dormia ou comia, mas às vezes parecia se desligar do mundo e sentado ficava em silêncio por horas. Era nessas horas que Sorena se sentia a única elfa do sangue ali naquele lugar hostil e assombrado.

                O fantasma de uma menininha com cabelos claros e amarrados em uma trança longa deu um breve olá para ela. Ela não se assustou tanto quanto costumava, tentou parecer segura de si e deu um olá de volta. O ruído da respiração de seu Voidwalker atrapalhou o começo da conversação, a menininha desapareceu e só sobrou o imenso campo de milho que outrora existira. A noite se aproximava lentamente com as densas nuvens de chuva. Sorena bufou para o céu nublado e olhou para seu Mestre, inerte, sentado com as pernas cruzadas, a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado e a mandíbula costurada a um fio de cair. Ela pegou um dos biscoitos que roubara de um viajante e mastigou-o bem. Voltou a olhar o céu, suspirou. E uma vontade estranha de chorar veio em seu coração. Sentia falta de casa. Sentia muito por deixar todos para trás e seguir o que seus sonhos diziam: “Encontre-me em Tirisfal Glades”. Finalmente chegara e até agora não soubera o que o destino reservara para ela. Mestre Derris a ensinara sobre muitas coisas, mas quando ela mencionava essa tarefa, ele logo mudava de assunto.

                O Voidwalker encostou um de seus grilhões em seu ombro, ela não se assustou, pouco assustava a ela agora.

 – Tudo bem aí? – ela perguntou já sabendo que o ser não entenderia o que ela falaria. Ele respondeu com um ruído baixo e gorgolejante. – Você parece bem... – e olhando lá para fora. – Desculpe se não posso te deixar descansar. – mostrando a Soulstone que carregava em uma bolsinha na cintura. – Mestre Derris acha que não sei me cuidar sozinha nas redondezas... – e ela riu um pouco para si. – E não sei mesmo. E não gosto de ficar sozinha, você entende? – o Voidwalker a encarou com os olhos vazios. – Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou... Vocês são tão temperamentais! – se encostando na janela e observando as nuvens de chuva irem devagar no céu.

                Sem querer adormeceu. O Voidwalker estava ao seu lado, ela sabia, ele deixava uma impressão mágica por aonde ia. A tranqüilidade do sono a atingiu por completo e ela sonhava com sua infância em Goldshire, com dezenas de árvores enfeitadas com lâmpadas coloridas e tendas de feirantes por todo caminho para Stormwind. Nas encruzilhadas, abóboras enormes com velas embutidas dentro de seu miolo oco mostravam o caminho para os viajantes. Sempre desenhavam coisas nas abóboras e alguns mais generosos deixavam doces e brinquedos dentro delas. Sorena gostava de sair de noite com seu pai e Ox para pregar peças nos vizinhos e viajantes, e sempre conseguiam rir muito ao assustar alguém com a fantasia de troll montanhês que seu pai guardara. Ox era forte para sua idade e ela subia em seus ombros, assim os dois vestiam a enorme capa de couro fino cheia de remendos e buracos para os olhos esverdeados de Sorena. Apenas aquilo assustava os visitantes, os olhos de Sorena brilhavam na menor luz que os iluminava. Seu pai Hrodi pegava muitas maçãs no caldeirão das Arqueiras e ganhava toda competição de tiro-ao-alvo com facas. Ela estava ali mesmo, em uma das encruzilhadas, abrindo o tampo de uma abóbora e espiando para dentro se havia alguma surpresa, o grito agonizante de uma mulher a fez cair de costas no chão de pedras de Goldshire.

 – Hey! O que estão fazendo aqui?! – exclamou alguém sacudindo ela pelo braço. Sorena acordou em alerta e o Voidwalker respondeu com ataque súbito no esqueleto maltrapilho que entrara na casa sem ser notado. Seu Mestre já estava a postos, feitiço nas mãos e rosnando por ser acordado de sua “meditação”.

 – Maldição Nathanos!! Precisava nos assustar?!

 – Estou procurando você há dias!! – a gritaria fez o humor de Sorena piorar. Sair de um sonho bom e encontrar uma realidade bruta era o que mais odiava naquela nova vida de Feiticeira-mirim. – Aonde pensa que vai humana? – o Voidwalker que respondeu com um golpe rude na capa do Abandonado Nathanos Brightcaller.

 – Sorena, contenha-se. Conheço o sem-educação aqui...

 – Estarei lá embaixo... Estou com sede...

 – Você vai deixar essa humana sair assim?

 – Seu idiota desprezível! Ela é uma elfa do sangue, não vês?! – dando um safanão no corpo pútrido do Campeão de Undercity. – O que quer? – puxando seu corpo do chão e vigiando os passos de Sorena lá fora no campo. O Voidwalker estava em seu encalço.

 – A Dama Sombria exige seu relatório.

 – Só para isso que você armou esse escândalo?

 – Escute aqui, carcaça ambulante. Se minha posição superior te incomoda, explique isso a Nossa Rainha! – bradou Nathanos com a mão no punho de sua espada. – Não sou o Campeão por escolha popular! Fiz muito pela nossa cidade e pelo nosso povo.

 – Enrole logo essa sua língua, Nathanos, não quero saber se você tem méritos ou não para ter tal título.

 – Bem, isso vindo de você só pode significar uma coisa: Ciúmes e inveja.

 – Ooooh temos um vencedor no concurso de insanidade!

 – Você me inveja por eu ter ganhado mais reconhecimento. A Dama Sombria é sábia e sabe quem são os leais combatentes dos Abandonados. – Derris balançou o braço pouco se importando. – Ela não confia mais em você Mestre Derris. Não depois da acusação séria que fizeste contra Apotecário Putress... Um de nossos mais brilhantes estudiosos!

 – Como você mesmo disse: Devo explicações apenas para a própria Rainha. – e apontando uma adaga para o nariz do Abandonado. – A menina irá subir em alguns minutos. Não quero uma palavra sua sobre minha missão em Stormwind ou qualquer outra coisa vinda de Undercity. Se ela souber, tudo estará perdido!

 – Certo, certo! Seja lá o que essa sua mente corroída por traças esteja planejando... – e se afastando para descer as escadas, ele quase trombou com Sorena. – Estarei aqui embaixo Mestre Derris. Escoltá-los-ei a Undercity.

 – Para onde? – perguntou Sorena tomando um bom gole de água de seu cantil.

 – Da onde você tirou isso?

 – Havia um poço lá atrás. Fiz todo procedimento, sem neurose. – bebendo mais. – Para onde vamos? E quem é o mal-encarado decrépito?

 – Undercity. O enjoado é Nathanos Brightcaller. Voz de galã, mas é um belo almofadinha.

 – Whoa, eu sinto ciúmes no ar...

 – Ele é um desgraçado cheio de si. Merecia ter todos os órgãos arrancados pelas narinas.

 – Acho que ele não sentiria dor se isso acontecesse. Vocês sentem dor?!

 – Claro!

 – Oh sim, porque você demonstra tanto...

 – Sou um Feiticeiro, não posso me dar ao luxo de demonstrar dor. Dor é para os fracos de espírito.

 – Certo.

 – Certo o quê?

 – Anotando essa para revisar posteriormente.

 – Vamos logo, não quero ficar muito tempo ao lado do ignóbil lá embaixo. – indicando as escadas com a mão.

 

                Um vulto sombrio e veloz passou por eles e atingiu o maior no braço, a flecha se instalou no flanco do ombro e a clavícula.

 – Oh maldição! Odeio quando isso acontece! – exclamou ele com a voz tediosa. Outro gritou uma palavra de poder, mas sucumbiu ao choque provocado pela magia de drenar forças que a elfa do sangue Sorena Atwood conjurou.

 – Tudo bem, eu conserto depois...

 – Conserta o quê? Não há nada pra me consertar aqui! – até mesmo nos gritos o ser disforme e decomposto parecia entediado.

 – Olha só, outro ali! – e quando o cadáver mutilado de Derris virou-se para encarar o inimigo, teve a cabeça decepada.

 – Oh maldição... – disse quicando pelo morro e a elfa correndo atrás. A criatura convocada por Sorena estava ocupada, fritando os miolos do grupo de cadáveres animados pelo poder do rei Lich. O Campeão de Undercity Nathanos Brightcaller estava muito ocupado fatiando mais carcaças reanimadas pelo Flagelo mais a frente na estrada.

 – Onde você está? – gritou Sorena olhando ao redor.

 – Atrás de você... – disse o mestre Derris. – Cuidado aí, não pise em mim, oras... Toda vez é a mesma coisa... Não posso nem possuir o corpo de um desgraçado que isso acontece... Será que é outro tipo de sina em meu destino? Não poder jamais ocupar um corpo novamente? Viver como um...

 – Você fala demais, mestre Derris...

 – ... uma cabeça decepada lazarenta que não compartilha do aconchego mútuo de um corpo pronto para servir a razão... – a jovem Elfa do Sangue o olhou curiosa.

 – Você pode ficar com o meu corpo quando eu morrer!

 – Generoso de sua parte, cara aprendiz, mas não necessário. Eu não macularia o seu corpo perfeito com o Flagelo. Além do mais... – sendo colocado na bolsa de viagem dela e cuspindo um pouco do musgo e capim que havia entrado na boca decrépita remendada no rosto com pregas de metal. – Se souberem que ocupei o corpo da filha de Serenath e Sylvos, me matariam... Novamente... E outra vez... Bem, que seja...

 – Você fala tanto deles, mas não me parecem grande coisa...

 – Eu bateria nessa sua cabeça oca se tivesse um braço agora... – Soren riu com a repreensão do seu mestre de magia. – Seus pais eram exemplos na nossa comunidade. Defenderam a cidade dos Elfos da Ameaça Rubra.

 – A cidade daquele cara que deixou todos para morrer?

 – Não falo essa! Essa veio depois de Quel’Thalas.

 – Quel o quê? – o Abandonado fez um silvo de impaciência.

 – Digo a cidade antes do Flagelo chegar a essas Terras. Quando a Floresta Eversong cobria toda a extensão do Leste de Lordaeron, quando... Você nem está prestando atenção, não é?

 – Tou prestando atenção no carinha mal-encarado ali na frente. Ele sabe lutar.

 – Não chamam ele de Campeão de Undercity por nada...

 – Campeão? Tipo, ele ganhou alguma competição? – a cara de Derris dentro da sacola foi irritada.

 – Campeão da Dama Sombria. Apenas os melhores combatentes são escolhidos a dedo pela Dama Sombria para serem os Campeões.

 – Quem escolhe o quê?!

 – A Rainha dos Abandonados, a minha Rainha!!

 – Imagino o bem que ela faz aos seus… Dizem que ela é uma banshee azulado enfurnada nas catacumbas de Undercity...

 – É esverdeado e ela é linda de se admirar. – repreendeu Nathanos limpando a espada. – Você deveria respeitar os poderes da Dama Sombria. Não ensinou isso ao seu bichinho de estimação não Derris?

 – Bichinho de estimação?! – o Voidwalker gorgolejou algo rude em língua demoníaca. Sorena cruzou os braços e olhou para seu mestre. – Eu não sou seu bicho de estimação! – Derris pediu para ela ficar calada.

 – Eu tenho as minhas razões, assim como todos nós temos as nossas. E as nossas são importantes para a razão dela, entendeu?

 – Ahn, não...?

 – Crianças... Se você fosse mais velha entenderia...

 – Se eu fosse mais velha, eu não estaria aqui com você agora...

 – Não me responda! – o Voidwalker estava ao lado deles e resfolegava sangue, Sorena tocou nele com a palma da mão e proferiu palavras de poder. A forma decomposta e corcunda da criatura arroxeada elevou-se do chão e ganhou nova estatura, era agora um ser maleável coberto por uma penumbra roxa escura e irradiava uma luz azulada onde deveria ser seus pés, grilhões de prata estavam em seus punhos musculosos. Nathanos encarou o bicho com desdém e continuou o caminho pela estrada. Derris pediu atenção dentro da sacola com um pigarreio.

 – Mas fale-me de meus valorosos pais defensores dos bons e justos...

 – Longe disso, menina... Eles protegiam a sua espécie, isso basta. Malditos esfomeados... – ele comentou dando uma breve olhada para uma carcaça de um cavalo.

 – Está cogitando ocupar animais também?

 – Mais rápido, bem mais ágil...

 – Mais outra visão aterradora para meus pesadelos...

 – Você se faz de vítima! Seja menos pretensiosa e procure o cavaleiro.

 – Sim, mestre Derris... – foi a vez de ela ser tediosa na voz e se arrastar a procura de algum esqueleto ou corpo nas imediações. A sua criatura ficava alerta ao seu redor, bufando fumaça mágica e babando aquela secreção ácida que alimentava a aura azulada dos pés invisíveis. – E se não acharmos nenhum?

 – Deixe de ser pessimista. Preciso de um corpo, não quero ficar nessa sua sacola a viagem toda. A minha reputação em Undercity vai baixar caso me vejam desse jeito.

 – Como se sua reputação já não estivesse na cova, não é? – Nathanos comentou rapidamente, a menina riu da piadinha, a criatura gorgolejou um pouco em tom de riso e o mestre-cabeça tinha o cenho apodrecido com uma expressão de escárnio.

 – Tão infame Brightcaller...

 

 

                Tudo parecia novidade para ela, os pântanos borbulhantes, as árvores curvadas e apodrecidas, os bichos rastejantes e cogumelos que subiam dezenas de metros do chão e serviam de abrigo nas chuvas torrenciais daquele verão. O clima era abafado e hostil, a sua capa não protegia da friagem ou dos efeitos nocivos do terreno, quem era mais preparado para aquele lugar parecia ser sua criatura conjurada que a colocava sob sua proteção na aura azulada e não permitia que nenhum animal, fosse pequeno ou grande chegasse perto dela.

 – Maldita Horda e Aliança... Maldita hora em que fui me meter com aqueles bois super-desenvolvidos... Maldita seja a hora em que... – praguejava seu mestre ajeitando os ossos faltando que compunha seu corpo refeito. Parecia um amontoado de ossos de diferentes corpos com a cabeça ainda preservada, pegou um manto velho que encontrara no caminho e se cobriu com certo pudor. – Estou danado... A minha reputação com a Rainha... – repetia até virar um murmúrio incompreensível na língua Thalassiana. Sorena não se interessava muito pelos costumes dos elfos e muito menos gostava de ostentar que era uma. Em casa, Goldshire, se sentia poderosa e intimidadora ao revelar sua natureza élfica com os humanos tão insignificantes, mas ali no mundo do lado de fora era difícil se manter segura de si, ainda mais quando seu caminho para a cidade dos Abandonados era cheio de aventuras nada agradáveis. – Dê-me as quelíceras de aranha? – pediu o mestre encaixando o joelho no fêmur. Ela deu a parte da cabeça da aranha morta e espiou ele injetando o muco venenoso e isolante ainda presente em uma das glândulas. Quando terminou, passou um pouco do muco nas juntas e principalmente em volta do pescoço para pregar o corpo firme em sua cabeça. Com a glândula vazia, rasgou com as mãos esqueléticas e fixou em uma vértebra perto da região do coração (Que não existia mais.). Impaciente e ainda xingando seu infortúnio, o mestre seguia sua montagem. Ela respirava calmamente o ar noturno e forçava sua postura arrogante a não cair no choro por tantas saudades de casa.

 – Acha que vai ficar inteiro até chegarmos a Undercity? – perguntou Nathanos ajeitando seu elmo pela terceira vez.

 – Se depender dessa criaturinha ao meu lado, não.

 – Grata pela atenção, caro mestre Derris... – ela cruzou os braços e verificou se sua adaga estava ali.

 – Já não foi fácil passar por aqueles anões rabugentos, temos mais algumas milhas para percorrer. – o Campeão vigiava o perímetro e em algumas vezes rodeava o lugar onde estavam abrigados para vigília.

 – Eu não consigo mover nem mais um músculo. Quero dormir. – Derris a olhou com os olhos leitosos e sem vida. – Estou cansada, não quero mais andar por hoje.

 – Não podemos parar. – sentenciou Nathanos.

 – Caro Campeão, caso não tenha percebido, a menina ESTÁ viva. Ela tem que descansar para continuar a jornada.

 – Não é minha culpa se você resolveu levar um deles para casa.

 – Será que ninguém vê que eu ESTOU aqui mesmo, e vocês não deveriam estar se referindo a minha pessoa desse jeito tão casual?

 – Aonde aprendeu a falar assim? – perguntou Derris impressionado, ela deu de ombros.

 – Meu tutor de leitura era bem eloqüente. – e soltando um suspiro ansioso. – Sinto falta das aulas de leitura.

 – Acho que não é só isso que você sente falta...

 – Tá, estou com fome também...

 – Não...

 – Também tenho vontade de fazer aquilo que eu não posso fazer... – ela confessou baixinho.

 – Isso não vem ao caso...

 – Aonde quer chegar?

 – Saudades de casa, não é?

 – Deixa de ser simplório, mestre. E deixe-me dormir. – virou-se em seu casaco remendado e fechou os olhos, a criatura conjurada a protegia dos gases venenosos do imenso cogumelo.

 – Essas crianças são tão teimosas... – disse Derris cobrindo bem a cabeça de Sorena com o seu chapéu de viagem.

 – Por isso não costumamos levá-las para Undercity. – concluiu Nathanos.

 

 – O que é aquilo depois da trilha? – perguntou ela ofegante, acabara de sorver um troll do pântano e alguns animais menores. Estava sentindo a euforia que acometia qualquer Elfo do Sangue ao drenar a energia vital de algum ser vivo. Derris não via mal naquilo, era necessário para que a garota continuasse tanto tempo andando sem se cansar. Gostava até da disciplina da menina, que não roubava demais a energia vital, mas não poupava ter aquilo que tanto saciava sua sede de poder.

 – A grande Lordaeron... Em ruínas e entregue aos corvos... – disse Nathanos com rancor.

 – O que aconteceu?

 – O Flagelo atingiu em cheio essa cidade, depois que Quel’Thalas sucumbiu ao poder do Rei Lich, os mortos precisavam de comida mais macia, se é que você me entende... – Derris explicou estalando os ossos das costas ao se espreguiçar na trilha fora da estrada. – Homens são fracos de constituição. Não agüentaram muito os ataques, não suportaram ver seus mortos se juntarem aos inimigos. – E indicando a cara brava de Nathanos, os dois sorriram um para o outro. – E então Nathanos... Como você foi mastigado?

 – Isso não lhe interessa Mestre Derris.

 – O Campeão aí era humano. Filho de fazendeiro... – Sorena riu alto e cobriu a gargalhada com a mão.

 – Você fala como se vocês elfos imundos também não tivessem culpa disso... – replicou o Campeão.

 – Tivemos, mas isso é algo que nem eu ou você iremos mudar, não é? – o outro Abandonado ficou emburrado pelo resto do caminho, mastigando as palavras do mais velho com certo rancor. Sorena fazia o mesmo, mas em silêncio. Querendo ou não, ela tinha os mesmos ideais de seu pai adotivo, Hrodi. O ex-paladino contava suas aventuras para os filhos depois da pescaria ou durante o trabalho na Taverna do Sol, todas tinham algo em comum: Hrodi apenas queria o Bem para o seu povo. Sorena concordava com o pai, mas queria não só o bem, queria saber o porquê de tanta miséria e desgraça na história de seu povo. – Bem... Agora teremos que combinar algumas coisas, certo? Nada de respostas ferinas, nada de brincadeirinhas fora de hora...

 – Tudo bem... – disse ela chateada.

 – E pelo amor da Dama Sombria! NADA de comentar da onde você veio. Isso seria a sua morte aqui.

 – A idéia não me é tão horrorosa. – disse Nathanos com um sorrisinho malicioso, Sorena se afastou dele na mesma hora.

 – A Morte definitiva não é nada bonita, criança.

 – Oh! – ela exclamou ao ver uma carcaça imóvel se levantar bem a sua frente, atrás dela havia mais guerreiros que pudesse contar. Derris ajeitou a postura e pigarreou.

 – Que a vontade de nossa Dama Sombria esteja sempre em nossos ossos, amigos.

 – Não somos seus amigos, forasteiro... Como ousa invadir nosso território? – disse um dos líderes mortos-vivos.

 – Ora, ora... Sou eu! Nathanos Brightcaller! – Sorena notou que as carcaças se encolheram no lugar, temerosas por alguma coisa.

 – D-desculpe nossa rudeza, caro Campeão da Rainha... Nossas ordens...

 – Oh sim, oh sim... Sei bem delas... – e indicando Sorena com a criatura conjurada. – Se importam se esses dois inúteis irem para nosso lar? – Derris fechou a cara e pigarreou para ganhar atenção.

 – Sou Apotecário Derris, e levo minha fiel escrava até a presença de nossa querida Rainha. É de muito tempo que ela desejava uma aprendiz de feiticeiro com o Apotecário Real, eis aqui! – Sorena iria retrucar a mentira, mas preferiu ficar calada já que as carcaças não eram nada gentis com seus machados e espadas a postos.

 – Precisam de escolta? Estamos indo para Brill conter alguns malfeitores...

 – Hmmm, isso me é de bom grado... Mas me diga: Malfeitores? – perguntou Brightcaller com um brilho assassino no olhar.

 – Malditos Necromantes do sul. Como se não bastasse a Cruzada Escarlate e o Rei Lich, temos que nos defender de um bando de fanáticos necrófilos que querem dominar as mentes dos acólitos.

 – Isso é um disparate! – exclamou Derris assegurando em tomar o pulso de Sorena firmemente e trata-la rudemente como uma prisioneira. – Deixa-me enojado a atitude de tais humanos...

 – Aqueles elfos malditos também não ficam para trás... – disse um outro do destacamento, a marcha dos Abandonados seguia em direção Noroeste. – Meses atrás acordaram um feiticeiro, resultado: Metade de nossos recém-chegados foram triturados...

 – Por acaso seria o Culto dos Condenados agindo, caro soldado? – o esqueleto pareceu se sentir intimidado e confidenciou.

 – Não falamos deles, mas sinto isso... – e depois de uma pausa olhando para os companheiros igualmente intimidados e esqueléticos. – Não estou a par dos planos de nossa Rainha e qualquer um aqui morreria de novo por ela caso fosse-nos mandado... Mas mesmo assim... Não confio muito no julgamento dos Apotecários...

 – Eles nos usam como escudo para a Horda... – silvou um outro com um machado maior que ele. Derris sorriu com seus poucos dentes podres e olhou para a aprendiz visivelmente amedrontada pela menção do nome da Horda. O Campeão grunhiu algo contra a acusação e fechou a cara para a única viva ali no grupo. Derris a puxou para perto.

 – Viu como há esperança até no mais ínfimo guerreiro...? – disse. – Muitos procuram a salvação de nossa condição amaldiçoada, mas muitos querem exterminar a vida nessas terras... Pobres coitados...

 – Não há perigo em ir à cidade...? – perguntou ela alarmada com o silvo de uma espada rente as suas costas, era um soldado testando um golpe. Era Brightcaller se exibindo aos outros guerreiros.

 – Hey, “Campeão”, cuidado com minha donzela. Quero que ela chegue inteira a presença de nossa Rainha.

 – Salve a Dama Sombria... – disseram todos em coro. Sorena ficou subitamente tocada pela devoção dos soldados Abandonados. Mesmo sabendo pouco sobre a trama de uma sociedade secreta entre os Abandonados, eles confiavam na única que poderia destruí-los sem piedade.

 – Carne e ossos vivos!!! – ouviram um fantasma gritar, Sorena se protegeu com um feitiço atordoante, mas sentiu a pegajosa sensação de ser tocada pelo fantasma de uma mulher nova e cheia de chagas pelo rosto. Ela continuou a gritar até ser afastada pelos soldados.

 – Desculpe-nos a falta de tato... – muitos riram com a piada, Sorena não conseguiu, mirava para o fantasma translúcido da mulher em agonia pelo seu corpo.

 – Acostume-se menina... – disse Derris bem perto. – Quel’Thalas está cheio deles...


	4. Chapter 4

Em seu braço esquerdo, Sorena terminava de raspar um pouco da pele perto do pulso, tirando uma tira de pele pequena. Derris a observava pelo canto do olho, temeroso que essa mania estúpida chamasse atenção de algum habitante do vilarejo perto da entrada de Undercity.

– Por que faz isso? – perguntou ele, a jovem não mostrava dor pelo fio da adaga ferindo a pele e dando a sua carne cortada uma tonalidade vermelha.

– Não possuo calendário, muito menos sei aonde consultá-lo. Marco os dias em meu braço. – e terminando a estranha tatuagem, pousou a adaga e observou bem a não-vida no vilarejo. – O que esperamos?

– Permissão.

– Você não é do Apotecário?

– Sou um missionário enviado. Não posso retornar sem ter uma boa justificativa.

– E eu sou uma boa justificativa?

– Você é a minha salvação. – a jovem riu e cobriu o ferimento do braço com uma faixa. Derris debochou um pouco com um risinho abafado. – Tão cuidadosa, assim como o valoroso pai...

– Fui bem criada.

– Quantos dias fora de casa? – ela ficou intrigada pela pergunta, mas não teve medo de responder. Retirou seu manto e Derris ficou impressionado. O braço esquerdo dela estava coberto por finas tatuagens como aquela que ela acabara de fazer, algumas com runas élficas aprendidas durante a viagem exaustiva desde o Sudeste de Azeroth, outras com palavras de poder, todas com números ao lado.

– De acordo com o meu braço... 4 anos e 2 meses... Tenho mais que 21 anos...? – perguntou-se com estranheza. – Isso quer dizer que morrerei logo! – disse ela com um sorrisinho maléfico. Derris coçou a cabeça.

– Criança, perder a imortalidade não quer dizer que você irá morrer cedo...

– Oh não! E aquele Kaldorei na fronteira de Khaz-Modan? 3.500 anos?! Eu estou pedindo arduamente para chegar aos 35...

– A vida não é só isso, criança... – ela o olhou de cima abaixo.

– Oh sim, porque o meu sonho é morrer lutando e voltar como um de vocês... – disse sarcasticamente.

– Bem, se não houver opção...

– Nem pense nisso! – disse ela enojada e voltando ao seu ferimento.

– Algum problema com a minha estirpe?

– Apesar de simpatizar com os seus e seus ideais, não me agrada ter um fim igual. Não consigo conceber a idéia de voltar como meu objeto de trabalho para outros necromantes me estudarem.

– Diz isso, pois não sofreu na pele o que o Flagelo nos trouxe... – disse o mestre ainda desconfiado da opinião contrária da menina. A Sin’dorei riu alto.

– Como se eu não soubesse... – olhando para seu próprio pulso.

– Quatro anos são muita coisa, não é criança...? Carregando essa velha carcaça por aí, lutando contra esses malditos... O que você quer, Sorena Atwood? – ele perguntou diretamente para os olhos esverdeados dela.

– Conhecimento é poder, caro mestre. Quanto mais eu aprender com teu povo, mais serei capaz de fazer o que quero.

– Ambição válida para uma jovem tão pretensiosa... – respondeu ele. Um conselheiro chegou na sala em que esperavam na “prefeitura” de Brill.

– As estradas estão perigosas esses dias. Uma escolta ia levá-los a Capital. – disse o emissário. – Espero que descansem da longa viagem... – indicando os soldados com montarias esqueléticas e reanimadas. Sorena esfregou os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

– Não é possível...? É possível? – perguntou tocando em um dos cavalos reanimados reservados para ela.

– É para isso que serve os feiticeiros em Undercity... – e dando um suspiro alto, ele espiou os estábulos. – Está vendo aquele ali? – apontando um cavalo com chifres e que fumegava pelo focinho e patas em fogo constante. – Dreedsteed. São conjurados de uma dimensão extra-planar. Difíceis de domar, mas poderosos aliados. Existem apenas dois lá em Undercity. O terceiro será seu, compreendido? – Sorena concordou animada, subindo no esquelético cavalo reanimado. Ficou a observar o cavalo diferente enquanto a escolta seguia lentamente para a Capital dos Abandonados.

 

**Stormwind no mesmo instante, porto.**

– Protejam os refugiados!!

– Catapultas!! Agora!! – Oxkhar acabara de acertar uma cria de dragão negro no focinho. Seu escudo entortara tanto que ele não mais suportava carregá-lo no braço. De todas as provações em sua vida, aquela era a pior, pois nunca previra que isso iria acontecer.

– Mantenham o cerco!! Mantenham!! – muitos gritos vinham de todos os lados. E ele só conseguia se concentrar no choro tímido de um menininho machucado na praia. Um daqueles monstros blindados estava para chegar perto dele, mas Oxkhar foi mais rápido, sacou o seu martelo de guerra e com um golpe rápido esmagou a cabeça do aparentado dracônico. Sangue oleoso e malcheiroso espirrou em seu manto que usava por cima de sua armadura prateada da Ordem Sagrada. O menininho tentou correr para ele, mas outra cria de dragão o feriu mortalmente na cabeça. Oxkhar apenas assistiu a criança agonizar insuportavelmente de dor e morrer aos seus pés.

– Recuar!! Recuar!!

– Isso não está... certo... – um de seus colegas de Missão o empurrou para trás.

– Vamos Ox!! Essas coisas estão se multiplicando!!

 

Hrodi prendia bem o curativo de um bispo machucado na invasão. Ele olhava para os cantos e não achara seu filho.

– Graças a Luz...

– O que disse? – perguntou o bispo não entendendo o alívio de Hrodi.

– Oh, nada não monsenhor... Vá ao clérigo Danto. Ele irá cuidar melhor de sua cabeça do que eu... – o bispo o abençoou com uma oração e se afastou. Stormwind estava uma bagunça. As muralhas da cidade estavam para cair e o pior vinha de dentro do Palácio. Katrana Prestor, a tão fiel conselheira do Rei Varian Wrynn era a traidora, uma dragoa negra, filha mais nova do terror de Azeroth, Asaletal. Anos e anos de servidão e ninguém percebera que a ameaça vinha de dentro. O pobre menino Anduin fora raptado e o pai vociferava contra conselheiros e soldados.

– Pai? – uma voz familiar fez Hrodi se virar. Oxkhar acabara de chegar com mais refugiados das terras sitiadas por Onyxia. – Está tudo bem? – Hrodi concordou e indicou o Rei na sala mais a frente.

– Tudo na medida do possível... – e com um suspiro aliviado, ele beijou o seu símbolo da Ordem no pulso. – Graças a Luz que Sorena não está aqui...

– Pai... – Oxkhar tentou falar, mas o velho começou.

– Você já pensou em como seria se ela estivesse aqui?! – esganiçou Hrodi com lágrimas nos olhos. – Já não basta eu recear de você não voltar no final do dia, imagina ela com seu temperamento?!

– Sor era uma coisinha difícil de se manejar mesmo...

– Mas tinha poderes mágicos...

– Temos dezenas deles como ela lá fora e não adiantou muita coisa... – comentou o filho limpando seu rosto suado. – Tenho que ir, há mais refugiados vindos do Portão Sul. O Rei Varian pretende resgatar o príncipe imediatamente?

– Ele irá invadir o Covil de Onyxia. Levará os mais valorosos com ele.

– Eu irei! – Hrodi segurou a ombreira do filho.

– Eu não deixarei!

– Pai, esse é o chamado de nosso povo! Não irei permitir que esses monstros destruam tudo que tanto protegemos!

– Ox, escute seu velho pai. Fique. Stormwind precisará de você mais do que você pensa. – um dos conselheiros se aproximou e tocou o ombro de Hrodi.

– É hora. – Hrodi concordou e se afastou.

– E além do mais, meu filho. Você é Oxkhar, o Piedoso. Não Hrodi, o Matador de Dragões! – exclamou ele sorridente indo com o conselheiro.

– Seu velhote salafrário! Me enganou direitinho! – Oxkhar chutou o ar com certa irritação, mas teve que rir depois por toda situação. Ele realmente não serviria muito para matar dragões. Foi até os seus companheiros da Ordem Sagrada e todos estavam em silêncio, na pequena Capela dentro do Palácio. Oxkhar se ajoelhou assim como estavam seus companheiro e orou para que as defesas de Stormwind estivessem prontas para o que viesse. Levantando a cabeça para a abóboda no teto da capela, ele percebeu que uma rachadura fazia um raio de luz ser refletido em uma estátua ao fundo do cenário. O raio de Sol logo se dissipou e Ox se sentiu sozinho e desesperado. Lembrara de como sua irmã adotiva costumava cantar e dançar ridiculamente uma antiga canção infantil sobre um raio de sol. Caiu no choro em silêncio, esperando que algum milagre viesse do céu.

 

**Nas ruínas do Palácio de Lordaeron.**

– Desculpe pela acomodação, criança. – disse o mestre ajeitando a sua cabeça no novo corpo. Era o seu original guardado na sua cripta. Sorena espirrou pela umidade do lugar, mas se ajeitou perto de uma fonte d’água no meio do conjunto de criptas de um imenso mausoléu dos Abandonados.

– Tudo bem, melhor aqui do que lá fora com fantasmas de senhoras aflitas... – o mestre cutucava sua cripta e caixão. Jogou alguns objetos para ela, um manto pesado, algumas jóias e uma pistola de cano médio com uma baioneta acoplada abaixo do cano.

– O que é isso? – o mestre mostrou a arma obra-prima.

– Eu construí quando era jovem... – engatilhando a velha arma e mostrando como ela funcionava. – Foi minha primeira invenção como engenheiro...

– Engenheiro...? Você era engenheiro?

– De tudo um pouco nessa vida... – e abrindo a mão da aprendiz, depositou 3 balas pesadas de ferro na palma da mão de Sorena. – Munição dessa belezinha só pode ser feita por um alquimista competente. Se não tiver um por perto, improvise... – e se afastando da garota, empunhou a arma com maestria e acionou o gatilho em direção dela. Sorena gritou de susto e se abaixou, sem ter tempo de conjurar qualquer feitiço protetor. Derris riu e do cano da arma mediana saiu um ramalhete de flores fúnebres, arroxeadas e pálidas de cheiro marcante.

– Isso não foi engraçado!

– Só estou mostrando uma das utilidades de minha invenção... – e depois dando a arma para ela. – Não precisa de munição se você tem uma mente astuta. Para quê guardar aquelas pedras de poder nos seus feitiços? A sua sacola de viagem está cheia delas, inúteis. Coloque-as aqui... – mostrando o coldre vazio da arma. – E conjure seu feitiço. O efeito é bem mais canalizado do que esperar ele vir. Sem perigo de alguém impedir o efeito durante a conjuração.

– E qual é o porém disso?

– Sabia que essa minha aprendiz era muito esperta! – puxando a orelha dela de leve. – Após o uso, não tente usa-la novamente até o cano esfriar.

– Por que não...? – ela disse examinando a engenharia da arma.

– Você será lançada para trás como uma fruta podre...

– Qual é a vantagem de ter essa coisa então???

– Foi minha primeira invenção, certo? Estou te dando por consideração! Não reclame!

– Tá... tá... obrigada pela arma mortífera... – guardando em sua bolsa de viagem (que pesou ainda mais). Ela recolheu as jóias e notou que algumas eram preciosas, um anel em especial era acompanhado por uma fina cota de escamas pequenas vermelhas. Ela colocou o anel no dedo médio do braço esquerdo e ajeitou a cota no braço, o tilintar das escamas chamou sua atenção. – Escamas de dragão... – disse ela maravilhada com a íris multi-colorida que as escamas produziam na luz fraca das tochas da cripta.

– Ofertadas pelo Príncipe Kael’Thas Sunstrider após a Guerra dos Anciões. Bem antes de ele decidir pirar na batatinha e ir conversar com Nagas e feiticeiros mais pirados ainda que dão seus olhos por mais poder que conseguem agüentar... Cada uma que esses elfos me arranjam... – Sorena admirava as escamas enquanto seu mestre resmungava abertamente contra o pretenso Príncipe dos Elfos do Sangue e o Terrível Illidan dos Elfos da Noite. – Isso serve para muitas coisas... Ajuda em alguns feitiços também, e bem, no meu tempo fazia uma fogueira e tanto... – Sorena exclamou a palavra de poder para convocar chamas e a cota respondeu com um estampido leve e brilhante. Logo seu braço estava em chamas azuladas, ela riu do feitiço potencializado.

– Oh puxa! Oh puxa!!! – estava extasiada pela magia aflorar da escama para seu corpo.

– Ela canaliza magia de fontes naturais... Acho que sua incômoda tarefa de roubar dos outros está no fim.

– Mas como é possível...? – o mestre assoprou outra palavra de poder e as escamas apagaram. Ela se assustou. – Um presente de minha esquecida irmã mais velha, acho eu... Não tenho muita certeza de minhas lembranças... O que foi que está tão pálida que o normal? Engoliu uma barata?

– C-como o senhor fez isso?! Anular o meu feitiço...?

– Sou bem mais poderoso que você, Sorena. Posso anular até a sua vida...

– Isso é reconfortante... – disse ela decepcionada, colocando a cota na sacola. – Viu por que devo aumentar meu poder? Assim ninguém como você vai ousar anular meus feitiços quando estiver em uma luta...

– O manto não me serve mais. Vantagens de ser morto-vivo, não preciso mais de sentir frio... – ela sorriu em agradecimento e vestiu o manto, sentiu-se confortável e segura, alguns bolsos internos tinham alguns objetos nada usuais, ossos de pássaros, dentes de animais, moedas desconhecidas e um dedal espetado por uma agulha dourada. – Oh, olhe só... Achei que havia perdido...

– Mestre também é costureiro? – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto cansado.

– Era de minha esposa...

– O senhor teve esposa? – perguntou a garota interessada no dedal.

– Costureira de Quel’Thalas... Não escapou do desastre, uma lástima... – disse ele tediosamente e perdido no objeto. – Mas bem, fique com ele, você sabe fazer algo com isso não? Há um armazém nos arredores de Brill, arrume alguma linha e conserte suas roupas, elas estão precisando. – Sorena não resistiu e abraçou o mestre. O Abandonado ficou aturdido pelo gesto e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dela. – Tudo bem, demonstrações de carinho como essa também mancham a minha reputação...

– Você tem sido um bom amigo, mestre. Não tenho como recompensá-lo a não ser pela minha fidelidade e confiança. – o morto-vivo a encarou. – E sim, eu sinto falta de abraçar alguém de vez em quando... – disse ela tímida para o chão, o mestre riu pela atitude, era a primeira vez que Sorena se mostrava emotiva desde que saiu de Goldshire.

– Só não vá fazer besteira quando sair de minha tutela. Ainda tenho alguns feitiços para te ensinar quando você estiver pronta. – indo para seu caixão e deitando seus ossos renovados no tecido aveludado e negro. Antes de fechar a tampa do caixão de pedra, ele disse: - E se a curiosidade for maior, aquele corredor ali à direita leva à sala do trono... Eu teria cuidado com as sentinelas, estão bem precavidos ultimamente. – Sorena ficou sozinha com o baque da pedra do caixão. Não estava com sono, mas morria de fome por comida fresca. Verificou sua sacola e a ração estava mofando no fundo da mochila, bufou impaciente e deixou seus pertences escondidos na cripta do mestre, ajeitando sua cinta de couro ao manto pesado, ela tomou um longo gole da fonte de água límpida e se sentiu renovada. Voltou a circular o mausoléu, deliberando como iria aplacar a fome. Parou na frente da cripta do mestre e viu a placa mortuária, tocou-a tirando o excesso de poeira e teias de aranha.

–  _Aqui jaz Sylvos Windrunner_. – a jovem fitou a cripta de seu mestre. Mas por que ele estaria ocupando a cripta de outro alguém? E por que esse alguém tinha um nome familiar aos seus olhos? Bateu na pedra da cripta e tentou levanta-la, mas não tinha força suficiente. – Mestre Derris! Mestre, acorde! – mas o silêncio tomou o mausoléu. Indignada e revolvendo perguntas, ela saiu pelo corredor da esquerda, entrando em um complexo de canais de esgotos intermináveis e com cheiro levemente azedo. O lugar parecia um labirinto circular, e não havia ninguém para lhe informar sobre o caminho a seguir. Passou por alguns deles, mas não sentiu “vida” dentro deles. Objetos de decoração e tapeçarias enfeitavam algumas câmaras mortuárias, um outro corredor cheio de intricados labirintos a fez parar na hora. Se seguisse, se perderia, se voltasse ruminaria faminta pela noite com suas perguntas sem respostas. Sorena começou a ficar entediada e sentou-se em algumas escadas que levavam a um outro complexo. Bufou para cima e fechou a cara, como gostaria de comer o ensopado de galinha que a Taverna servia! Seu estômago reclamou, uma barata passou por ela, olhou bem para o inseto e pensou se serviria para preencher o vazio do estômago. – Na-não... – ela balançou a cabeça firmemente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco. Quando seu mestre acordasse, pediria para ajudá-lo a conjurar comida. Ou talvez transformar algo em comida boa e quente.

– O que fazes aqui sozinha, novata? – perguntou alguém descendo as escadas com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Era uma Elfa do Sangue particularmente diferente de todo o resto que vira circulando pela cidade subterrânea. Usava um manto escuro com detalhes em runas de alguma língua perdida, a capa que se estendia até o chão era dourada e sobressaia no colarinho como um protetor de nuca. Sorena achou a roupa um tanto exótica, até mesmo para alguém que nunca havia visto uma clériga na sua frente. – Perdeu-se na Grande Undercity?

 

– Não, estou apenas descansando.

– Oh sim, um belo lugar para se descansar. – algo muito pesado e brilhante esbarrou ao lado de Sorena quando a clériga passou por ela. – Pode me ajudar aqui? Conhecimento é pesado. Ainda mais quando está enfurnado dentro de livros pesados. – Sorena pegou alguns livros dos braços da clériga e caminhou atrás dela para que não se perdesse. Tropeçou algumas vezes nas fissuras do chão de Undercity, mas ao ganharem o caminho para um corredor circular e extenso, a clériga se virou com dificuldade. - Seria você a aprendiz de Derris? – Sorena não sabia o que responder, não poderia confiar muito no que eles haviam de falar. A clériga sorriu cinicamente. – Sou Imladris, e já pertenci ao seu povo na outra vida. Agora pertenço aos desígnios da Dama Sombria.

– Ahn? Outra vida? Você está morta... também? – a clériga sorriu novamente e suspirou orgulhosa.

– Oh tanto a aprender esses novatos... – Sorena sentiu seu coração querer sair pela boca por ver que realmente havia mais como ela daquele jeito. Se tudo indicava (E se fosse esperta suficiente), a clériga a sua frente era uma deles, uma dos Abandonados. Mas nem parecia! Parecia estar na flor da idade, com seus cabelos tão loiros que confundiam com a pele pálida. E as orelhas! Pela primeira vez que saiu de casa, Sorena se sentiu confortável com aquele par de orelhas pontudas apontadas para o teto. E de certa forma eram graciosos, eram marcas de alguma coisa que a aprendiz de feitiçaria ainda não sabia identificar. - Mas deixe-me ajudar. Procura algum lugar para descansar melhor? Acima dos Canais... – apontando para o complexo de esgotos e depois para uma escada mais a frente. – Há o Sr. Rasn que cuida de nossos “hóspedes”, se é que são hóspedes, a maioria vem do Sepulcro ou de Tarren Mills... A única coisa que eles necessitam mesmo é de um belo caixão e olhe lá... – tagarelava a clériga. - Lá, você poderá encontrar algumas coisinhas para se alimentar direito, mas não compre aquele suco de melão, faz um mal danado se você tomar com estômago vazio e os cogumelos! Não compre daquele salafrário do Jeremiah debaixo das pontes no Hall principal! Ele saberia embromar você direitinho novata...

– E-eu não estou com fome...

– Novata, eu posso escutar o seu estômago roncar lá do outro lado do Canal... – ela disse apontando para atrás dela. – Ali é o Apotecário Real, onde os nossos se encontram... – indicando ela com a cabeça. Ela não entendeu. – Derris é membro do Apotecário. Se você é a aprendiz dele, quer dizer que é bem-vinda ao nosso espaço de aprendizado. – ela agradeceu com uma reverencia confusa. – Mas eu creio que você queira saber onde é que esses túneis todos levam, não? – ela concordou. – Um deles vai para o Norte, onde a terra castigada está. Lá é perigoso para aventureiros inocentes, eu não me atreveria a sair sozinha por aí sem um cara bem grandão e forte para me proteger enquanto lanço meus pequenos feitiços. E bem, atrás do Apotecário é a Sala do Trono. Será um pouco difícil de achar, mas os guardas indicarão o caminho. – Andaram mais um pouco e subiram uma pequena escadaria que levava para um pequeno cubículo que servia de moradia para Imladris. Abaixo dele havia a sala de preparação dos Clérigos e aprendizes de Magia. Sorena percebeu na decoração amontoada do cubículo, cartazes e bandeiras cobriam as paredes do quarto, a pequena cama encostada na parede oposta estava amontoada de livros e alguns mantos parecidos com aquele que a clériga usava. Os tocos de vela se espalhavam igualmente pelo chão, em cima de uma escrivaninha comida por cupins e em um armário de quinquilharias e potes do lado direito de quem olhava vindo da porta. Imladris recolheu os livros dos braços de Sorena e os jogou em cima da cama, separando um em especial e levando consigo debaixo do braço. A pequena elfa percebeu o que era a coisa brilhante e pesada que balançava ao lado da clériga: uma maça de base feita com material arroxeado, mas de brilho intenso. Achou um absurdo ela carregar aquele peso, mas pelo jeito que Imladris andava, a maça poderia nem pesar tanto assim.

– M-meu Mestre pediu para eu não me afastar muito da cripta. – a clériga chiou algo em seus pulmões.

– Bem, não tenho muito que fazer agora. Não deixei o “caldeirão aceso” como eles falam por aqui, mas acho que posso te levar a Sala do Trono. Eu adoro andar por lá, fabuloso! – e de repente ao exclamar a última frase, a clériga se encolheu timidamente olhando para os lados.

– O que foi?

– Eles podem me ouvir...

– Quem?

– Meus mestres... Eles não gostam muito quando eu me empolgo... – e dando de ombros. – Também não gostam quando eu visito demais a Sala do Trono. Sinceramente acho que eles não gostam muito de qualquer coisa, então... – o estômago de Sorena roncou novamente. - Até chegarmos lá, mandarei alguém buscar uma bela provisão para você.

– N-não precisa, e-eu...!

– Acredite! O seu descanso será bem mais aproveitado na Sala do Trono. Eu já disse o quanto aquele lugar é lindo e fabuloso? Eu passaria meus dias definhando por lá, se é que você me entende... – curiosa como estava, Sorena ficou atrás da clériga, observando cada detalhe da construção subterrânea. Ela contava como aquele complexo de túneis fora feito em gerações anteriores pelo Rei Terenas de Lordaeron, como as Guerras atingiram a superfície e como a população se abrigou do Flagelo naquele lugar. – Mas nem tudo é protegido, criança... Alguém dentre os humanos traiu a confiança do Rei. Seu próprio filho, Arthas. Virou-se contra o pai e seu povo, tomando as rédeas do Flagelo para si e dizimando as terras tão prósperas de antes.

– O mesmo Arthas que invadiu Quel'Thalas? – a clériga sorriu novamente e fez o mesmo chiado.

– Oh, alguém que sabe da invasão a Silvermoon? Sim, sim, péssimas lembranças...

– Desculpe, eu não queria...

– Não se desculpe, novata. Todos nós devemos saber quem é o verdadeiro inimigo, não? - Com uma lufada de ar quente bafejando em suas costas, Sorena ouviu uma voz ressonante e distante em um determinado túnel. A clériga seguiu por aquele lugar. – Arthas foi o Grande Traidor dos humanos, mas o nosso era Dar'Khan. – estremecendo ao dizer o nome. – O desgraçado encontrou seu fim no bafo de um dragão, pelo que as notícias contaram. E olha que dragões não costumam fritar elfos por aí... Ele mereceu o que teve, sim, sim... – a elfa mais velha ia tagarelando até atingirem o final do túnel. Sorena ofegou ao vislumbrar a sala do Trono. Era tão enorme do que qualquer lugar que já esteve na vida, os vitrais na abóbada do teto eram coloridos e refletiam das tochas bruxuleavam nos cantos e dezenas de pessoas passavam por ali, consultando seus superiores, falando umas com as outras, e principalmente ouvindo as aias banshees da Dama Sombria cantarem uma canção lamuriosa em língua desconhecida. – Oh chegamos na hora certa. Ouvir as aias da Dama Sombria é um privilégio para poucos, novata. Fique, sente e escute. Aprenderá muito mais assim do que consultando pergaminhos em uma estante velha. Eu é que o diga... – a clériga afastou sua capa e sentou-se na escadaria, abrindo seu livro e consultando algumas páginas como se tudo ali ao redor fosse a coisa mais trivial do mundo. Sorena não sabia o que fazer. Nunca vira uma banshee na vida, nem aquelas coisas estranhas, remendadas, cheias de pedaços ali no canto do salão, nem vira orcs andando livremente (Apenas aqueles mortos e derrotados nas fronteiras de Goldshire), muito menos um ser absurdamente enorme e com asas abertas rosnando ordens para alguns que passavam por ali. Mesmo com a impressão de que a criatura desconhecida era maléfica e poderia fazê-la em pedacinhos só com um olhar, a elfa estava hipnotizada pela canção ao fundo. Suas pernas tremiam a cada passo tímido que dava em direção ao pequeno público perto do trono da Rainha Banshee, ajoelhou-se no tapete estendido no chão e ouviu atentamente. Com a garganta engasgada de emoções desconhecidas, ela fitou o trono tão sombrio e descascado da Rainha e voltou-se para as banshees. Por um momento achou que iria morrer por falta de ar ao ver que a figura da Dama Sombria estava à espreita na escuridão da Sala do Trono. Parada com um dos seus servidores observando cada intruso que passava por ali com seus olhos avermelhados opacos, obstruídos pelo pálido da morte, os cabelos prateados cobertos por um capuz preto, a roupa tão sombria quanto a dona. Por um momento os olhares se encontraram, o investigativo mortífero de Sylvanas e o curioso angustiado de Sorena. A mais nova mordeu os lábios para não deixar uma exclamação de dor sair de sua garganta, havia reconhecido a verdadeira Rainha. Era a mulher triste de seus sonhos de criança.

Após ouvir a canção, a clériga Imladris tocou seu ombro com delicadeza. Em uma de suas mãos estava uma trouxa de pano de cheiro forte. Sorena identificou o aroma de carne defumada na hora.

– Oferta do Apotecário. Somos solidários com aqueles que já foram vítimas do Massacre. Coma, novata, vai te fazer bem.

– M-mas eu...

– Não discuta. – Sorena obedeceu, mesmo se o pensamento mórbido da carne estar envenenada passasse em sua mente o tempo todo a cada mordida que dava. O naco estava delicioso, no ponto certo para se sentir todo o sabor, levemente salgada e com um toque de tempero caseiro, talvez orégano ou uma especiaria exótica, ela sabia reconhecer certas coisas, passara um bom tempo na cozinha da Taverna do Sol, observando o cozinheiro Yzilder fazer a comida com o seu pai Hrodi.

– O-obrigada... – ela agradeceu ao terminar de comer, seu estômago farto e seu corpo mais revigorado. – Qual massacre você fala? Não me lembro de ter lido isso nos anais de Stormwind...

– Eca! Você leu sobre isso em Stormwind? – e a clériga virou para um pequenino orc ali perto – Temos bases perto de Stormwind? – ele negou a informação. – Como você sabe sobre a gente? Da onde você veio?

– E-eu... eu...

– Você nasceu em Storwind? Mas nenhum Elfo do Sangue jamais viveu em Stormwind! – e pegando a cabeça de Sorena e fazendo um exame em suas pálpebras e língua e ouvidos, ela sentenciou. – Você não é um Alto-Elfo nem aqui nem em Booty Bay, então desembucha logo!

– Eu nasci em Goldshire... – a clériga fez uma cara de asco mais feia.

– Você vivia com humanos...?

– S-sim, mas...

– Você sabe quem é a tal da Jaina Proudmoore?

– N-não... Mas conheço Karin, a Arqueira...

– Você nasceu na cidade mais problemática de Azeroth depois de Darnassus.

– O que é Darnassus? – perguntou a mais nova timidamente, a clériga pulou no lugar.

– Pela Luz que me ilumina! Você não sabe onde é Darnassus? Ainda bem!

– Eu nunca saí de Goldshire... Só uma vez que fui a uma Caverna perto da Floresta Elwynn e... – o mesmo orc baixinho (que não era um orc, mas sim um goblin, mas Sorena mal sabia o que um goblin era.) exclamou algo quando chegou perto dela.

– Yiiircs! Outro deles? O que querem dessa vez?

– Nada que seja de sua conta, Halfni. A novata está de passagem, veio com Derris. – explicou Imladris.

– Derris e suas andanças. A Dama Sombria não tolera esses...

– Algum problema aqui, clériga Imladris? – perguntou a criatura enorme e com asas. Sorena se encolheu na parede só de imaginar que aquilo ali era realmente um demônio!

– Nada, Lorde Varimathras. Uma hóspede, apenas isso. – a clériga abanou as mãos em um gesto ansioso. Sorena tremia de medo, Imladris de expectativa.

– Hóspede? – dando uma olhada mortífera em Sorena. – Parece-me mais um ratinho saído de Silvermoon. O que ela faz aqui? Procurando aventuras, menina elfa? – a garganta de Sorena travou novamente e seu corpo engelerou. Era mesmo um demônio! Podia sentir isso em suas veias, pulsando como um vício irritante, o poder que ele exalava era maior que qualquer criatura que já tenha visto. – Responda! – ordenou Varimathras.

– Ela não é muito de falar, Milorde... – desculpou-se Imladris e com um gesto rápido cutucou Sorena nas costelas para que ela respondesse qualquer coisa... – Diga de onde você veio, aprendiz de Derris... – Sorena tentou abrir a boca, mas a Rainha Banshee desceu os degraus do elevado para seu trono e lançou um olhar de puro desprezo a todos ali. Todos se curvaram em reverência, menos Sorena, ainda paralisada pelo medo.

– Derris voltou com algum resultado? – perguntou ela em voz espectral. Só aquilo deixou os joelhos de Sorena bambos, se curvou inutilmente aos pés da Rainha. Pés que estavam descalços.

– Infelizmente não sabemos, milady. Ele repousou após a sua chegada. – respondeu Imladris de cabeça abaixada.

– Tolo inútil... – ela praguejou olhando para a mão suja de carne que Sorena não tivera tempo de ocultar. – E o que essa criança faz aqui?

– Era exatamente isso que eu perguntava, minha Dama. – disse Varimathras sutilmente. A clériga sorriu e respondeu polidamente.

– É ela é a aprendiz de Mestre Derris, talvez lhe indique a sorte de nosso Apotecário. – Sylvanas chiou impaciente e voltou ao seu trono, sentou-se sem pomposidade alguma e colocou um dos braços apoiado no encosto da cadeira, segurando o queixo com ligeiro tédio. Varimathras espetou as costelas de Sorena com uma de suas garras e a obrigou a ir até onde a Rainha estava.

– Todos para fora, AGORA!! – gritou Varimathras. Todos ali presentes se arrepiaram em temor ao General dos Exércitos dos Abandonados, Conselheiro Fiel da Dama Sombria. A clériga Imladris deu um breve aceno com a mão e saiu apressada com seu livro. Logo a Sala do Trono estava vazia, restando apenas a Rainha, Varimathras e Sorena, olhando apavorada para os lados e algum meio de escapar.

– Fale. – ordenou Sylvanas entediada em seu trono. Sorena estava confusa e sentindo a carne tão bem degustada girando em seu estômago. – Fale, menina, não tenho tempo para... – Varimathras iria falar algo para admoestar o silêncio de Sorena, mas Sylvanas lançou um olhar para ele. O General se afastou do elevado e saiu por um dos túneis. Sorena respirou aliviada, todo seu temor pareceu dissipar ao ver que aquela criatura não estava mais ali, mas ainda havia o medo pela Rainha dos Abandonados. Medo e curiosidade. – Você não sabe de nada que seu mestre fazia lá fora, não? – Sorena concordou. – Nem sabe por que está aqui?

– E-eu... – sua voz saiu esganiçada e trêmula. – Eu só queria saber mais sobre... – o silêncio que se seguiu fez Sorena mexer as mãos nervosamente. Coçou uma das mãos com tanta força que brotou arranhões nas costas da mão coçada.

– Diga como está Silvermoon...

– Silver o quê?

– Silvermoon! Sua cidade, sua tola! – Sorena sentiu que a carne dera pontadas dentro de si.

– E-eu não sei do que Vossa Majestade fala...

– Oras!! – vociferou Sylvanas se endireitando no trono comido por cupins e mofado nas almofadas. – Você veio de Silvermoon! Como ousa não me informar como está... – a Rainha silenciou quando ouviu o choro contido de Sorena.

– Eu não sei o que é isso... Eu não sei, eu juro que não sei... – a menina elfa ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e baixou a cabeça em servidão. – Eu não sei, minha Senhora, não sei... – repetia desesperadamente. Sylvanas compreendeu de imediato, a menina estava apavorada com tudo ali. E quem não estaria?

– Não há motivos para chorar. – e olhando para qualquer lugar menos para a incrível semelhança de Sorena com seu próprio rosto, Sylvanas voltou a se largar no trono. – Se não vens de Silvermoon, de onde vens?

– Goldshire...

– Goldshire de Stormwind?! – a Rainha sussurrou em resposta. – Estás mentindo, criança tola?

– E-eu jamais mentiria, minha Senhora! – devolveu Sorena ainda com lágrimas em seu rosto. – Hrodi é meu pai e minha mãe era Maeline, morreu quando me deu a luz. – mentiu Sorena para apaziguar suas memórias familiares.

– Como ousa dizer-me tal disparate?! – a Rainha se lançou contra ela, pegando seus ombros e a sacudindo energicamente. – Retire o que disse! Retire o que disse agora mesmo!

– Não! Não! – revidou Sorena tentando fugir daquela agressão sem motivo, uma das portas da Sala abriu, Derris subiu em passos apressados e empurrou Sorena de lado, enquanto com a outra mão segurava as vestes de Sylvanas.

– Sylvanas, está perdendo a razão! – sussurrou ele para a Rainha.

– Nosso passado nos condena mais que os sábios predisseram, seu tolo inútil! Olhe bem para ela! Não vês? Não reconheces?

– Não importa agora! Nada disso importa agora! – Sorena se recuperou do impacto da discussão e empurrou Derris na altura do peito, o jogando contra Sylvanas.

– Deixe-me em paz!! – ela gritou descendo as escadas e correndo o máximo que pode para a direção do Apotecário Real. Chorava muito quando alcançou a ponte vazia aquela hora, atravessou alguns túneis e chegou ao andar de cima do subterrâneo. Muitos olhavam para ela, muitos a vigiavam. – Diga-me o caminho para a superfície, por favor? – perguntou ela mais resolvida de seus passos. Um guarda descarnado indicou o elevador mecânico para a sala do trono de Lordaeron, ela nem agradeceu subiu em direção ao lugar apontado e tomou o rumo para fora daquele covil. Ao atingir a superfície, ficou estupefata. O antigo palácio estava bem pior que lá embaixo. As ruínas cobriam toda a parte. Acomodou-se debaixo de uma escadaria larga e seca. Enfurnou-se no manto ofertado pelo mestre Derris e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo convulso no choro silencioso não chamou atenção de ninguém ali, nem que soubessem, não havia ninguém nas ruínas para atormentá-la.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personagem Imladris foi gentilmente emprestada de minha querida Ammë Driel.  
> A Immie existe mesmo em WoW e já chegou no level 80, por isso ela sacaneia tanto com os no0bies ocasionais (Como o Oxkhar,coitadinho!).

No outro dia Sorena teve a surpresa de ter uma cestinha de alimentos depositada ao seu lado. Uma flor lilás enfeitava a alça da cestinha, pão tostado, queijo de cheiro fedorento, carne defumada e cogumelos de chapéus largos estavam ali dentro. Um odre comum continha vinho forte, foi o que ela constatou ao cheirar o bocal e experimentar uma gota despejada na mão. "Que bom!" pensou Sorena ao se fartar da comida sem pensar em nada para isso. "Não gostaria de uma dieta com ratos e vegetais estranhos encontrados a esmo!", ela sorriu, encontrando estranho conforto ao misturar água de uma poça formada pela água da chuva com o vinho. Terminou de comer e descansou o corpo novamente no chão. Fitou a florzinha lilás, tão frágil em sua constituição. Não tinha cheiro nenhum, sequer tinha sementes visíveis, Sorena pensou em algo para aquela florzinha.

Era um presente de boas-vindas de Imladris? Ela havia sido tão generosa e tranquila durante o tempo em que passaram juntas que Sorena resolveu pensar que era seu presente de aniversário, já que não sabia mais em que dia estavam. Não tinah coragem para descer lá embaixo novamente, mas gostaria de retribuir o presente. Da terra úmida perto de fonte de água desativada, Sorena cavou um pouco com um ossinho de pássaro que encontrara dentro do manto de seu mestre, fez um sulco não muito raso e plantou a florzinha. Com cuidado, jogou um pouco de água em cima do exemplar lilás e esperou algo acontecer. Nunca plantara uma flor na vida. Esperou e esperou. Nada aconteceu. Um ruído estranho vindo do mesmo lugar em que saíra do subterrâneo a alertou, escondeu-se atrás das escadarias e aprontou algum feitiço rápido de proteção.

– Perdi alguma coisa...? – perguntou o mestre recém-chegado. Cheirava a mofo. – Oh, o Sol. Faz tempo que não o vejo.

– Será que pode me deixar em paz?

– Os daqui não se importam com sua paz e serenidade... – ele disse espreguiçando e estalando vários ossos.

– Eu me importo! Acho que só me trouxe aqui para me enlouquecer!!

– A clériga Imladris não parece ter enlouquecido depois de viver todos esses anos aqui...

– Ela pensa que está morta!!

– Mas está...

– Não, não está!! O coração dela bate!!

– Posso fazer o meu bater também...

– E-ela respira e tem todo aquele ruído que todo corpo vivo faz!!

– Oh, finalmente a minha aprendiz está aprendendo as sutilezas da vida e da morte... Fale-me mais de suas impressões anatômicas...?

– Vai se danar!! Você mudou de assunto novamente!!

– Que delicada! O que fez aí? Plantou uma florzinha? – zombando do trabalho da aprendiz, indo até ela.

– Fique longe! Esse seu bafo de morto pode matá-la! – disse ela protegendo a florzinha da sombra de Derris.

– Como você é implicante! Mal acordei e já devo...

– Vá embora! Não quero mais ver você!

– Como se pudesse livrar de mim... Sou seu professor, menina tola! Sem a minha presença você não teria durado nem 2 horas fora da sua fazendinha caipira em Goldshire! E plantar florzinhas? Faça-me o favor! Você andou passeando por aí não? – a jovem não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas. – Myrtae Windrunner, me responda!! – ele vociferou, sua voz ecoou nas ruínas, mas a garota continuou impassível. Parecia que seu coração fora atingido por uma flecha congelada. Seu olhar se deteve ao chão poeirento. Já ouvira aquele nome em algum lugar...

– Por que me chama com esse nome? E por que estás enterrado na tumba de outra pessoa?! – questionou ela com raiva da presença do mestre. Queria ficar com coisas vivas agora, como aquela florzinha ali do seu lado.

– Mas que besteira é essa? Eu disse para não sair enquanto eu dormia!!

– Eu estava com fome, precisava comer! E foi o senhor mesmo que me aconselhou a sair e comprar linha para...

– Vamos parar com esta barulheira infernal aí? – reclamou um dos mortos alojados em uma sepultura oculta do lado de fora ali perto. Ficaram em silêncio por algum momento, Derris puxou a menina pelo braço, mas Sorena se desvencilhou.

– Continuamos esta conversa depois, menininha implicante! – ele voltou para a porta em que havia saído anteriormente.

– Vá se danar... – ela praguejou para as costas dele, acolhendo a florzinha. Deitou-se no chão e ficou com a cara na terra úmida, queria sentir a florzinha. Queria ser a terra que alimentava e sustentava a florzinha. Durante a noite chorou tanto que mal percebeu que seu coração estava afogado de tantas saudades de casa. – Pelo menos em Goldshire havia vida... – ela sussurrou para a sua companheira lilás. – Havia pessoas nas ruas e gente de toda parte... Não esse lugar estranho e vazio... – e se levantando rapidamente, questionou-se. – Mas quem é Sylvos Windrunner, afinal?! Maldito Derris que nunca me diz nada! – após circular a terra em volta da florzinha, pegou algumas pedrinhas de poder dentro de sua bolsa de viagem e enterrou-as dentro da trincheira minúscula. Imbuiu cada uma com um poder diferente para proteger a florzinha frágil de qualquer intrometido. – Quem ousar pisar em você terá uma bela surpresa, Serenath... – disse ela bem baixinho apenas para a planta escutar. – Eu já volto... - e correu para o complexo de túneis dali.

 

**Dustwallow Marsh – Kalimdor.**

Hrodi acordara de um sonho ruim. O shaman orc que o curara das feridas da batalha no Covil de Onyxia (Ou perto dali) estava silencioso como sempre. Outro companheiro seu de expedição estava ao seu lado, coberto por ataduras grossas em todo rosto e braços. Ele agonizava baixinho e às vezes balbuciava coisas desconexas. Tentou levantar-se do leito improvisado na tenda medicinal no centro do Vilarejo de Brackenwall.

– Fique quieto, humano. Feridas abrem com seu esforço. - disse o shaman terminando de amassar frutos em um pote de madeira escura.

– O-onde eu estou...? – perguntou Hrodi sentindo a cabeça girar.

– Vilarejo de Brackenwall. Está bem perto de onde se feriu em batalha. – e sussurrando algo para a pequena fogueira que aquecia a tenda, ele fez o pote escuro ser enfeitiçado com a pasta viscosa. – Covil de dragões não deve ser visitado assim. Não sabe o quanto Aquela-que-voava-livremente tramava dentro das cavernas de Dragonmurk... – indo para o companheiro delirante. Quando o shaman tirou as ataduras, Hrodi reconheceu o grito de agonia, era Ulman Alastor, o melhor escudeiro de Stormwind reduzido a carne queimada.

– Pela Luz!! Alastor!! – exclamou Hrodi protegendo o nariz para não sentir o mau cheiro. – Coloque as ataduras, ele irá morrer!! – o shaman orc nem se importou com os gritos e cobriu o rosto de Ulman com a pasta do pote em grossas camadas. Os gritos acalmaram, Hrodi se espantou com a quantidade de poder que vinha do orc. – Mas que diabos você é?

– Diabo, eu não sou. Krog é meu nome. Cuidar dos feridos é minha vida. Não importa se é humano, inimigo do nosso mundo, servidor do Inimigo de Todos.

– Você está falando de nosso Valoroso Rei Varian...?

– Valoroso Rei deixou este humano e você para trás depois de saírem no Covil Daquela-que-voava-livremente. – Hrodi balançou a cabeça e se sentou ereto no chão, colocando as mãos na cabeça, percebeu que suas mãos estavam enfaixadas. Fora deixado para trás. A última coisa que lembrava era de seu escudo tão poderoso em suas mãos virar uma placa leitosa de aço derretido e de empurrar a tão notória Jaina Proudmoore para longe do bafo flamejante de uma cria de Onyxia. – Feiticeira humana disse para cuidarmos de vocês dois. Nós prometemos que iríamos cuidar, ela prometeu mandar provisões. Ela prometeu e cumpriu. – indicando o lado de fora da tenda. Caixas de utensílios e provisões estavam empilhadas do lado de fora das tendas. Ogres de duas cabeças circulavam pelo vilarejo, recolhendo as coisas de dentro das caixas e levavam para lugares separados.

– Trocaram provisões por nós dois...? – Hrodi mal podia acreditar no que via e no que sua mente imaginava.

– Caminho para casa dos humanos é longe. Fiquem e se recuperem. Krog irá ajudá-los a se levantar. – o punho de Hrodi se cerrou em atitude de protesto. Ao sair da tenda esbarrou com um esguio habitante do vilarejo. Um homem com cerca de 30 anos e cabelos muito avermelhados. Hrodi iria xingar, mas as palavras não saíram, os olhos do homem eram esverdeados, tão luminosos quanto o de sua filha desaparecida, Sorena.

– Calminha aí carinha-de-Storm... – Hrodi recuperou a fala e soltou:

– Onde está o líder de vocês? – o elfo riu alto.

– Líder? O meu está em Silvermoon, obrigado por perguntar... Mas se quer saber qual é o chefe desse vilarejo, eu não me arriscaria a perguntar aos ogres.

– Por que não?

– Porque vocês de Stormwind são um bando de cabecinhas cheio de titica de Hawkstrider... Você acha realmente que sobrevivemos obedecendo cegamente aos “líderes” e “reis” e “princesas”? Por favor... – se afastando rapidamente, mas Hrodi o segurou pelo braço.

– O que quer dizer com isso?! – o elfo se soltou e bufou impaciente.

– Por isso vocês são deixados para trás, escutou? Quando um Rei seus perde a batalha, ele deixa os soldados imprestáveis para os abutres. Foi isso que aquele maldito matador de elfos faz o tempo todo. Já quando é um de nossos líderes, os soldados feridos são os primeiros a entrarem em nossas cidades com toda honra e glória.

– Estás ofendendo a Majestade de Varian Wrynn? Como ousa...?

– Esse é o problema de vocês! – apontando para o rosto de Hrodi. – Vocês vivem para as guerras infinitas, nós vivemos pelo nosso povo, nossa Horda. Não me interesso se são orcs esverdeados, ou ogres de duas cabeças. Todos somos a Horda e você, humano, não aceitaria isso nunca. – Hrodi avançou contra o elfo, mas logo foi repreendido por suas costas doloridas. O elfo riu mais alto e alguns ogres vigiavam a briga. – Isso é patético. Você não duraria um dia nas fileiras de combate, velhote...

– Vou te mostrar quem é velhote aqui seu...!! – quando Hrodi avançou novamente, o elfo se esquivou graciosamente e atingiu um golpe abaixo de seu ombro, fazendo o Paladino cair de joelhos no chão de tanta dor que sentiu.

– Você não é nada aqui, velhote... Acostume-se com a idéia... – e sussurrando bem perto do ouvido de Hrodi. – Seu rei pode ter matado Onyxia e suas crias, mas isso só serviu de pretexto para despertar a ira de Asaletal... – e se afastando dele, o elfo seguiu para uma outra tenda. Hrodi ainda de joelhos, encarava o chão cheio de dor e amargura. Fora deixado para trás em um momento crucial em sua cidade. Deixado no meio de selvagens da Horda. Selvagens que curavam os feridos. Selvagens que tinham o mesmo belo rosto de sua filha tão adorada.

 

Uma garotinha comia uma maçã ali por perto, coçava a orelha pontuda com vagarosidade e fazia uma carinha de apreciação pelo gesto. A boca cheia de papa de maçã e os pés descalços na lama de Dustwallow Marsh observava a comitiva de Stormwind voltar vitoriosa. A cabeça de Onyxia espetada em uma estaca enorme e bem presa a um carrinho puxado por paladinos maiores que um armário. Magos se enfileiravam ao canto, curando os feridos e planejando teleportes. O mais alto de todos era o Rei de Stormwind segurando seu filho ferido em batalha, uma das pernas quebradas e olhos marejados pela dor. Ele dizia palavras confortadoras para o garotinho em seu colo e marchava em direção ao Norte.

Quando a garotinha deu um passo na frente do líder Varian Wrynn, os paladinos restantes puxaram todas suas armas e escudos, prontos para outra batalha.

– Quem é você? O que quer?! – vociferou um dos paladinos na frente. A menininha o olhou de cima abaixo e apontou a maçã para o garotinho machucado no colo do Rei Varian. O menino Anduinn pegou a fruta e abocanhou automaticamente, mastigando com vontade. Seu pai quis griar ordens para aniquilar aquela garotinah vinda do nada, mas assim que seu filho desceu de seu colo e colocou os pés ao chão para andar novamente, ele precisou piscar diversas vezes para acreditar. Todos os ferimentos do seu filho haviam sido curados.

– És um anjo enviado pelos Deuses, menina...? – perguntou Variann ajoelhando-se perante ela e pegando Anduinn para si.

– Você matou a minha prima problemática. Meio que gostei disso... – disse a garotinha que tinha os cabelos em cor de cobre e olhos tão acinzentados que mal dava para separar o branco dos olhos com a íris clara.

– Onyxia, você quer dizer...? – a garota concordou pegando a maçã da mão de Anduinn. – Você é... É uma das crias de Asaletal?

– Não, mas vim de longe pra te pedir uma coisa muito importante...

– E o que seria? – a garotinha desapareceu do campo de visão de Variann e reapareceu atrás de uma arqueira particularmente estafada pela batalha anterior. Ela estava deitada em uma maca improvisada e tinha a cabeça enfaixada no lado esquerdo. Seu rosto marcado por unhadas profundas e uma coruja branca pousada em seu ombro.

– Eu preciso do arco que derruba dragões...

– Criança... – murmurou a arqueira ofegantemente. – Vai me tirar meu único e último orgulho? – a menininha dobrou os joelhos e se transformou em uma jovem adulta com as mesmas feições que a garotinha tinha. Muitos pararam de caminhar e apontaram armas ou conjuraram feitiços protetores.

– Acho que a senhora já deixou seu orgulho ir pras cucuias, sabe? Mas tipo, eu preciso meeeeesmo desse arco...

– Identifique-se criatura da Revoada... – ordenou Variann com a mão na espada, Anduinn tocou a mão do pai e o olhou seriamente.

– Eu vi o futuro, papai. – o Rei encarou o filho recuperado – E seria bom devolver o arco para quem é o verdadeiro dono...

– Esse arco é de minha família... – murmurou a arqueira na maca, tossindo um pouco de sangue. – Ele fica onde eu quiser... – a mocinha de cabelos acobreados fez uma careta nada amigável, mas debochada.

– Então quem vai pagar por isso é a sua família... – levantando a cabeça e se espreguiçando. – É... Eles já se ferraram. Bem feito, quem mandou? Eu avisei...

  
  


**Nos túneis de Undercity.**

 

Um puxão em seu braço a fez atacar instintivamente o agressor desconhecido. Era uma banshee translúcida na parede de um túnel que tentou descer para achar seu mestre.

– Desculpe se a assustei, Sorena... – disse ela com voz espectral.

– N-não foi nada... – e depois recobrando o autocontrole. – C-como sabe meu nome?

– A Dama Sombria quer vê-la agora mesmo... – indo em direção de Sorena e pegando seu braço com força. A jovem se soltou da mão poderosa da banshee. – Não quer ir, minha criança?

– Não sou criança... – resmungou ela para a banshee confusa. – Aponte-me o caminho e eu irei te seguir...

– Sim. – respondeu ela secamente e seguiram por um caminho alternativo nos túneis. Desceram algumas escadas e o ar ficava cada vez mais abafado e escasso. Após atravessarem um corredor estreito e cheio de teias de aranha, Sorena teve um acesso de tosse. A banshee não parou, apenas a olhou entediada. – Vamos, criança do Sangue... Ande logo antes que perca o ar dos pulmões. – Sorena apressou os passos e cada passo era como estar lutando pela sua vida inteira. O cansaço atingiu suas pernas, pesadas que mal conseguiam levantar os pés, logo a falta de oxigenação atingiu seu cérebro e ela foi desmaiando devagar, em uma tonteira vertiginosa que a empurrava mais e mais para o final do corredor. Seus olhos já estavam cerrados quando chegou a uma galeria fluvial bem arejada e úmida. A banshee desapareceu logo em seguida.

Sua cabeça bateu no chão aconchegada pelo seu braço. O queixo doía pela queda, mas se sentia imensamente feliz por poder respirar novamente. As águas da galeria jorravam rapidamente entre canos, depressões, fossos e pequenas quedas na pedra. O lugar todo parecia ter sido construído por engenheiros cuidadosos com a água. Cada canto alojava uma rede intricada de canos e pequenas cascatas de água límpida. Um dos fossos ao seu lado transbordava sedimentos vindos da água, pedras, areia e objetos incomuns. Levantou-se aturdida e percebeu-se nesse lugar.

O medo veio em seu coração ao pensar que estivesse perdida, que não acompanhara a banshee devidamente e que ficaria ali pela eternidade. Um roçar de tecido veio em sua saia longa, virou-se velozmente e preparou um feitiço, era um pequeno réptil. Estava morto, pelo que aparentava, mas se contorcia nervosamente no chão, garras arranhando o chão de pedra e bico revelando uma língua viscosa e doentia. Fora tragado pelos dutos e estava tão encharcado que mal sabia se eram gorgolejos de dor ou de afogamento.

– Mas o que...? – ela disse se aproximando da espécie dracônica com escamas muito brilhantes. O bicho se contorceu mais ainda e deu seu último suspiro. Sorena se lançou para cima dele, como se não conseguisse conter o impulso. – Não, não! Agüente firme, mocinho!! V-vou te curar, eu consigo! Agüente mais um pouco!! – ela pediu enfiando as mãos no manto de seu mestre e encontrando as mesmas bugigangas de sempre. Concentrou-se na memória, deveria lembrar-se daquele dia em que o mestre revivera aquele corpo para lutar com eles contra os mortos-vivos do vale Alterac. Não, não! Isso seria horrível! Transformar aquele animal tão majestoso ali a sua frente em um morto-vivo?! – A-alguém me ajuda!! – gritou ela para a galeria vazia, a água respondeu do mesmo jeito. Sorena pegou o animal cuidadosamente em seu manto, o aqueceu como pode e o arrastou até um lugar iluminado com uma tocha. - Lembrar das lições, lembrar das lições! Vai Sorena! Você consegue!

O ferimento do animal era letal, atingira em seu coração, logo abaixo da garganta. Uma flecha robusta talvez. O corpo dele ainda estava quente. Estancou o ferimento com as mãos e pensou no poder vindo daquela luva de escamas de dragão. Pensou nas palavras antigas possíveis para poder trazer alguém à vida, não havia nenhuma! O corpo do animal ficava cada vez frio, a morte se alojava dentro dele, Sorena sentia isso. Desde que era pequena sentia como a morte entrava na vida das pessoas e dos animais.

E o sentimento era repugnante e surpreendentemente irresistível de não se perceber.

Começou a chorar pela angústia de perder alguém que mal conhecera. Será que choraria também caso perdesse sua florzinha? Afastou o pensamento, não queria pensar em perder a sua florzinha, perder sua Serenath, uma lembrança de sua mãe que nunca conhecera, mas que aquele lugar morto havia trazido com tanta força. E por todos os deuses! Quem era Sylvos Windrunner?!

Assustou-se ao ver que a tocha atrás de si se movimentara de lugar, estava agora na mão de um vulto coberto por um capuz. A possível pessoa verificava o Dragon Hawk com interesse. Sorena se alertou.

– Saia de perto dele! Não deixarei você almoça-lo! – ela bradou os punhos fechados em direção ao vulto. Os olhos pálidos da Rainha Sylvanas encontraram os seus.

– Não precisa gritar. Estou te ouvindo muito bem. – respondeu ela brevemente. E com um carinho na carcaça do Dragon Hawk, trouxe-o de volta dos mortos, mas não como vida. Sorena se afastou enojada, lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos. – Não deveria ficar com tanto medo. É uma feiticeira não? Necromantes fazem coisas piores com os mortos...

– Mas o que você fez com ele?!

– Ele morreu, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar que o corpo dele contamine os dutos. – a cabeça de Sorena voltou a funcionar furiosamente. A banshee nos corredores, a cestinha de comida, a florzinha lilás, a reação de seu mestre.

– Por que me chamou aqui?

– Eu a chamei? – devolveu Sylvanas acariciando o bico quebrado do Dragon Hawk, ele agradeceu com um ruído vindo da garganta empalada.

– Uma de suas aias... banshees... – estranhou Sorena olhando ao redor. Sylvanas mirava o animal morto-vivo com um interesse mínimo.

– Oh sim... Lembrei-me agora.

– Então...?

– Mas este Dragon Hawk morreu e eu o revivi para seguir os meus propósitos... Por que fiz isso?

– E eu lá vou saber?! – resmungou Sorena respirando devagar, queria voltar a respirar normalmente. A Rainha dos Abandonados seguiu para dentro de um túnel, sempre segurando a tocha com firmeza, Sorena saiu atrás dela, seguida pelo animal morto-vivo roçando seu bico quebrado em suas pernas. – Eu quase morri lá atrás no corredor! Não havia ar suficiente! – exclamou ela ao ver a Rainha se afastando demais. – Eu vim porque a sua aia pediu, hey! Está me escutando?

– Quem é Sylvos Windrunner...? – respondeu a Rainha olhando para trás. Sorena percebeu-se em outro salão ricamente mobiliado, teto muito alto e com lustres cheios de velas vermelhas e amarelas, armaduras e peças de vestuário estavam presos à parede oposta, algumas estantes ficavam no meio do salão, como divisórias, uma tumba se salientava da pedra de uma parede ao fundo, com um caixão finamente trabalhado em madeira branca e polida.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou Sorena vislumbrada com o aposento. O Dragon Hawk gemeu alguma coisa e bicou seu dedo mindinho, o sangue que brotou do ferimento não-intencional chamou atenção da Rainha. O animal morto-vivo lambeu avidamente o sangue que escorreu para o chão.

– Diga-me primeiro sobre sua flor... Serenath é o nome dela? – Sorena concordou amedrontada, como ela sabia?

– Alguém deixou uma flor em uma cesta de pão... Tratei de cuidar bem dela... Plantei perto da fonte. – e com sua audácia renovada, completou. – Para que viva além desta morte que vejo em todos os cantos deste lugar imundo.

– Lugar imundo... – repetiu Sylvanas com desgosto. – Esse lugar imundo te aloja do perigo.

– Mas devora a minha vida! Pensa que eu não sei? Acho que vocês querem isso de mim, me deixar definhar aqui até eu... eu... – e perdeu a fala quando viu uma placa mortuária perto do caixão. Estava escrito em uma língua desconhecida, mas familiar para Sorena, e ao lado da mensagem sepulcral, havia um nome: "Sylvanas Windrunner.". – Você é Sylvanas Windrunner??? – apontando para a Rainha.

– Conhece meu nome...?

– Você causou a Queda de Quel'Thalas!! – exclamou Sorena com uma raiva crescente vindo em seu sangue. Seus olhos transpareceram o ódio. – Você deixou que eles entrassem!! E não fez nada!! – a Rainha apontou para o filhote de Dragon Hawk bicando a mão de Sorena novamente, a jovem bateu de leve no bico quebrado para fazê-lo parar.

– Vês este ser aí aos seus pés? Era eu aos pés do Inimigo. Bicando seus dedos para ter comida, ter vida. O mesmo que tirou minha vida e me trouxe de volta a esta existência monstruosa... Vês como ele é insistente? Ele está com fome, você dará ele de comer? Ou o deixará perecer novamente? – Sorena engoliu o orgulho e a raiva. – Olhe só para você... Ainda tem algo de humano nesse seu coração... – Sorena achou que aquilo fora uma ofensa, mas pensou outra vez. Havia ainda um pouco de humano em seu coração. Havia ainda Hrodi e Oxkhar e Goldshire em seu coração.

– Isso parece ser um problema?

– É, quando é minha sobrinha que aparece aqui em meu reino... – o baque da palavra "sobrinha" fez o estômago de Sorena se contrair violentamente. O pequeno Hawk bicou novamente a saia dela, Sorena o olhou com repreensão.

– Pare de me morder! – pediu ela e apontou para o corredor. – Cace um rato para você, têm muitos por aí! – Sylvanas riu misteriosamente, chamando atenção de Sorena para voltar ao assunto.

– Sylvos era meu irmão... O sangue nos conta tudo e eu não duvido do meu. Você é uma Windrunner. Tem até o jeito de andar de minha irmã mais velha Alleria...

– Me chamou aqui para contar a história da família? – desdenhou Sorena tentando não entrar em pânico. Com tanto elfo espalhado por Lordaeron, por que justamente ela deveria ser a sobrinha de Sylvanas Windrunner?! Conhecia o nome pelos livros da Ordem que seu irmão Oxkhar trazia para casa depois das missões e também daquela plaquinha abaixo da estátua de uma bela elfa arqueira na entrada de Stormwind.

– Chamei-a para fazer um convite. Se é que tenho autoridade o suficiente para convidá-la a qualquer coisa... – aquela provocação fez Sorena lembrar sua condição naquela cidade morta. A mulher a sua frente era Rainha daquele lugar e pelo que conhecia das lendas, a Dama Sombria era impiedosa com seus inimigos. – Quero-a perto de mim... Soube que seu treinamento com Derris está indo bem, mas há muito que quer aprender com os nossos habitantes. – Sorena concordou timidamente. – E que o ódio que fulgura em teu coração é a curiosidade pelo poder dos antigos. – Sorena foi obrigada a concordar novamente. – A curiosidade mata, sabia?

– Já me avisaram isso...

– Pelas leis de Undercity, você não poderá sair daqui até que eu dê o comando. E como não quero ser persuasiva ao ponto de te obrigar a ficar, espero que acolha o meu convite de bom grado.

– Ou...?

– Ou não conto aonde sua florzinha foi enterrada...


	6. Chapter 6

**Stormwind.**

Oxkhar recebera a notícia do Esquadrão que fora com o Rei Varian. Seu pai ficara em uma tribo amigável de druidas ao Leste de Barrens. Hrodi estava bem e descansando até poder voltar para casa. O paladino aceitou as notícias de bom grado, mas ao cruzar a rua para fora das muralhas da cidade seu coração reclamou pela falta de detalhes. A missão fora completada, o filho de Rei Varian voltara para casa são e salvo. Até a tão notória maga Jaina Proudmoore, regente de Theramore aparecera na cidade. Montando em seu cavalo, ele percorreu o caminho de volta para casa e se deparou com a placa da Taverna do Sol. Ela estava suja de fuligem e com teias de aranha. Oxkhar prendeu o seu cavalo ali mesmo na entrada e puxou uma mini escada que ficava sempre ao lado da janela a direita da porta da Taverna. Como seu manto sujo de sangue coagulado, ele içou seu corpo até alcançar a placa e limpar toda a sujeira dali. Desceu e observou o trabalho feito com as mãos na cintura.

– Oh senhor Oxkhar... Que bom que voltou. Notícias? – perguntou o cozinheiro Yzilder.

– Ele ficou para trás em um acampamento. Foi ferido em combate, mas está se recuperando. Logo voltará para casa.

– Isso é bom, muito bom senhor... – e olhando para onde o paladino olhava. – Qual é o cardápio para hoje, senhor? Alguma sugestão? – Oxkhar o olhou com estranheza, mas percebeu que a situação agora se invertia. Ele era responsável pela Taverna agora.

– E-eu... ahn... o que costumamos servir?

– Bem... Há batatas sobrando no porão e abóboras. Uma sopa cairia bem...

– E carne?

– Há javali no estoque.

– Faça a sopa. Acrescente o javali. – os dois entraram na Taverna já cheia na hora do almoço. – Guarde o vinho por hoje, Yzilder. Sirva cevada e cerveja para os clientes.

– Mas senhor...

– Não quero um bando de beberrões em minha Taverna, Yzilder. Nossa cidade está sofrendo pelas perdas recentes e quanto mais nosso povo estiver sóbrio, melhor para se preparar para o que vier.

– S-sim senhor...

 

**Portões Internos de Silvermoon, anos atrás.**

A figura oculta pela escuridão da noite olhava atentamente para o horizonte. O arco em sua mão estava mais que pronto, estava tremendo. Gritos de ordem vinham de todos os lados. Ela era a única que não se pronunciava. Os olhos atentos seguiam o rastro do inimigo vindo retumbante com sua horda amaldiçoada. Arthas Menethil caminhava livremente entre a terra dos elfos, a sua terra. O lugar que era seu lar desde sempre, o lar que protegia com unhas e dentes. Cada segundo que passava ela se lembrava de cada palavra dita pelos seus parentes antes de sair para a batalha de sua vida. Lirath era o único a se voluntariar.

– Eu posso te cobrir, mana! Sei como lançar feitiços melhor que ninguém!

– Você é louca, Sylvanas... – disse Alleria já arrumando suas coisas e saindo na noite escura para se perder do outro lado do Portal.

– Você vai voltar, certo? – essa era Vereesa com lágrimas nos olhos. Andrus não estava mais com eles desde que Kael’thas decidiu dar as costas ao seu povo. A mãe tossia no quarto acima. A estranha doença de Lordaeron chegara a sua porta.

Sylvos não voltara de sua expedição para achar a cura. Os mensageiros nas fronteiras disseram que ele fora emboscado por aqueles paladinos do Monastério Escarlate. Talvez Sylvos estivesse cativo e o resgate teria que ser negociado com calma, era assim que Sylvanas queria pensar. Mas ao ver que os mensageiros Farstriders trouxeram na última expedição a fez mudar de idéia quanto a tudo em sua vida. Agora o que mais importava era a defesa de Silvermoon. A sua Silvermoon.

Outra ordem veio por cima do muro da guarnição que protegia o Portão Principal de entrada em Quel’Thalas. Ninguém passaria por aquele portão. Ninguém. Empunhou seu arco e mirou bem no coração do Cavaleiro Negro. A primeira flecha seria nele.

– Ele ultrapassou a ponte quebrada!! – gritou Lor’themar, seu tenente. Com um aceno de sua cabeça ele entendeu a ordem. Era hora de atacar. – Arqueiros, ao sinal!! – milhares de flechas apontaram para a mesma direção. Uma rajada de flechas infestou o ar derrubando vários inimigos. Menos ele. Ele nunca era derrubado.

Sylvanas mirou certeiramente, a flecha atravessou o campo de energia que circundava o Cavaleiro Negro, mas não a sua armadura. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu medo. Medo do fracasso. Vidas estavam em suas mãos, as vidas de Silvermoon estavam em suas mãos e tudo que Sylvanas via era o corpo sem cabeça de seu irmão aos seus pés. Sua flecha certeira não atingira o Inimigo. Lor’themar circulava entre os cavaleiros vociferando ordens e palavras de coragem. Iriam morrer. Sylvanas sentia isso dentro de seu coração. Morreria e sabia que Sylvos estava realmente longe de seu alcance. Dentro de seu coração ela sabia que o irmão fora morto, ela conseguia ver o que Sylvos via às vezes, mas agora tudo era um borrão sangrento toda vez que tentava se conectar inutilmente ao irmão.

– Arqueiros!! – ela ordenou, todos aprontaram as armas. – Ao meu comando!! – e nova saraivada encheu o ar de silvos e gritos de dor. – Soldados!!

– Por Silvermoon!! – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo. Lor’themar empunhou sua lança e tomou sua posição.

– Ninguém passará por esse portão!! – ela gritou acima dos sons de batalha.

– Por Silvermoon!! – responderam os arqueiros-especiais subordinados à Sylvanas, usavam um brasão diferente em seus escudos e armaduras. Eram descendentes dos Altos-Elfos. Eram conhecidos como os Protetores dos Sin’dorei, os Farstriders.

– Colocaremos o Inimigo aos nossos pés e pisaremos em sua carcaça!!

– Por Silvermoon!! – eles devolveram empunhando suas armas de longo alcance. Um deles tinha uma arma de fogo com cano estreito. Este ficara nas sombras do Portão e trajava uma roupa camuflada.

– Ficaremos e lutaremos... – ela disse para si mesma, desejando arduamente que isso se tornasse verdade. – Como uma família devotada deveria fazer...

Quando a Vigia-General de Silvermoon caiu de joelhos aos pés do Cavaleiro Negro, Arthas Menethil, ela pediu uma morte limpa. O amaldiçoado recusou seu último pedido. Ao receber o golpe letal da espada de Arthas em seu peito, Sylvanas visualizou a morte de Sylvos do outro lado do Continente. Um paladino do Monastério Escarlate o golpeara no rosto, abrindo um rasgo da mandíbula até separar o queixo do rosto. O irmão-gêmeo nem sentira a violência do golpe e o sangue invadir os seus pulmões em uma velocidade incrível. Morrera asfixiado. Ela morrera da mesma forma.

Momentos depois Sylvanas gritava em dor por reaver o controle de seu corpo, mas não de sua mente.

Agora ela era uma banshee, a serva mais traiçoeira do Rei Lich e invadia o seu Lar, matava seus amigos e parentes. Abria as portas de Silvermoon e entregava a sua cidade amada para o Inimigo fazer o que quisesse.

 

**Ruínas do Palácio de Lordaeron.**

 

Como qualquer criança que não conhecia o mundo direito, Sorena Atwood se sentiu intimamente apta a aceitar qualquer condição de vida que fosse imposta. Se fosse para evitar ir longe demais às trilhas para não ter que topar com alguém não-desejado (Confundir um cadáver sem mente comandado ainda pelo Rei Lich e um Abandonado recém-acordado era tão trivial.), então reclusa na biblioteca dos missionários, Sorena fingiu o seu papel de cativa, mas se pensasse um pouco em sua condição, era uma cativa, senão próxima escrava para os olhos do alto escalão da cidadela incrustada na rocha e túneis. A visita à tumba da Rainha fora a única até então. O Dragon Hawk a seguia por todos os lugares e frequentemente comia os insetos e ratos que a oportunavam durante o sono na cripta. Derris não mais a olhava nos olhos, sequer dirigia palavra. E no fundo de seu coração acelerado, Sorena sabia o motivo do afastamento: Derris tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu verdadeiro pai, Sylvos Windrunner.

Acompanhava a vinda e ida dos aventureiros Abandonados e até de alguns como ela pelo salão principal, às vezes se atrevia mais e pedia permissão para as sentinelas levá-la ao Salão do Trono para ouvir as aias banshee contarem suas histórias. Às vezes encontrava a Rainha Sylvanas em profundo silêncio, mirando a luz do Sol lá fora como se fosse um espectro perturbador nos vitrais. Muitas vezes teve vontade de questioná-la de seus pensamentos, mas mantinha sua impetuosidade dentro de si, aprendera naquele lugar morto e estéril que palavras valiam muito para um povo que perdera praticamente tudo em uma guerra injustificada.

Em um dia especial, viu um dos seus pesquisando avidamente um tomo antigo na biblioteca, aproximou-se como se não quer nada além de observar e percebeu que o elfo relativamente um pouco mais velho tinha marcas bem visíveis de sua maldição. Cabelos tão dourados e que outrora deveriam estar alinhados com seu rosto, estavam calvos e esbranquiçados. Cicatrizes em volta de um olho pálido e sem íris, a mão trêmula segurava o tomo como se fosse um esforço colossal.

– O que quer? – disse o elfo rispidamente. – Nunca viu um maldito Elfo do Sangue na sua frente? – ela se afrontou um pouco e se afastou.

– Não desejo nada, senhor... Desculpe-me se atrapalhei seus estudos... – e se encaminhou para outra prateleira com pesar. Era nisso que se transformava quando consumia magia demais? Um mero fantasma sem largar a carne vívida? Arrepiou-se, tentou espantar o nojo de uma existência desse jeito, concentrou-se no seu próprio estudo. Ali deveria ter algo sobre seus pais, qualquer coisa. Aquela placa de metal na cripta não respondeu muita coisa, já que Derris se recusava a falar o motivo de estar enterrado no lugar de seu pai verdadeiro. Decidiu procurar por Sylvos, o pai. Ele deve ter sido importante na época antes do Flagelo infestar Quel'Thalas. Ou pelo menos eram o que as histórias contavam.

Passou a tarde toda em intensa pesquisa, desde tomos pesados a pergaminhos corroídos por traças ou ratos. Alimentou-se pouco de queijo curado e um pouco do naco de carne de javali que conseguira comprar na mão de um dos guardas lá fora. Sua vontade de ganhar um pouco de poder de um ser vivo a atormentou no meio da noite, enquanto dormia na cripta vazia ao lado da de Derris. Aflita por um pouco de vida, enfiou as mãos rapidamente na sua sacola e agarrou a cota de escamas e sussurrou algumas palavras de poder. Nada grandioso, efeitos pequenos e insignificantes para uma feiticeira como ela. Aquilo a acalmou um pouco, o seu coração descompassado se estabilizou e um sorriso bobo veio em seus lábios. Por um momento quente do emanar de magia, ela se sentiu bem perto de algo superior a ela. Como se a vida tivesse um sentido absoluto ao drenar um pouco da energia da cota de escamas. Encheu seu peito de ar mofado da cripta empoeirada e viu um inseto subir pela sua bota de viagem, com um simples roçar no bichinho, obteve um pouco mais do que a acalmava. Descansou a cabeça na pedra dura e deu o inseto para o Hawk Ox – decidira chamar o bichinho com o nome de seu irmão, pois queria ainda se lembrar dos parentes humanos – que mastigou o inseto com certa apreciação.

Mas em seu íntimo Sorena desejava por uma bela refeição quente e saborosa.

 

**Monastério Escarlate, anos atrás.**

 

Derris Atwood era o nome do Paladino. Sylvanas adorou torturá-lo até o último minuto e deixar seu irmão devorá-lo como o animal violento que era ainda dominado pelo poder do Rei Lich. O Monastério Escarlate estava banhado em sangue naquela noite. Ela sorria escondida em sua capa atrás de uma muralha. Os gritos de desespero ecoavam longe, aqueles que escapavam do ataque surpresa do Flagelo encontravam a morte do lado de fora da construção. Uma legião de Abandonados estava ali esperando cada um que tentava fugir. Os magos e mais fracos eram digeridos, os tão renomados paladinos eram imolados, marcados a ferro e depois mortos. E voltavam a vida para servir sua única Rainha. Quando o desgraçado Derris saiu porta afora, segurando sua espada banhada de sangue apodrecido, murmurando preces aos seus deuses inferiores, Sylvanas apareceu bem na sua frente.

– Lembra de mim, nobre paladino? – o homem parou estático na grama molhada, trêmulo pela visão da elfa morta-viva.

– V-você...!! – ele gritou desesperado, apontando para ela. – V-você é uma assombração!!

– Você não vai querer saber o que eu sou, Derris de Goldshire...

– S-saia da minha cabeça!! Saia da minha mente!! – Sylvanas sorriu por saber onde doía mais no paladino. O irmão mais novo que deixou em Goldshire. Adorava mexer com as lembranças dos mortais, embaralhar os sentidos, fazê-los pensar que suas ilusões eram verdades. A tortura física não era nada comparada a psicológica, Sylvanas Windrunner sabia como maltratar um coração e enfraquecer uma alma. Aquela alma ali na sua frente era especial. O paladino agora esfolava seu próprio rosto com as unhas, arrancava a armadura com agonia, urrava de dor e espumava saliva abundante pela boca. As órbitas de seus olhos giravam em loucura repentina e tufos de cabelos eram arrancados com selvageria de seu escalpo. Então ela viu. Sylvos se aproximava, como um animal ensandecido a procura de algo para devorar. Um breve gesto das mãos, e sua legião rechaçou o grupo de mortos-vivos do Flagelo em pedaços, menos seu irmão. Ela chegou bailando como sempre fazia ao se aproximar da vitória, arrastando o pobre paladino pelas vestes. Jogou-o aos pés do irmão e o encarou atentamente. O Flagelo tinha medo de Sylvanas, o poder do Rei Lich não entendia como sua serva mais leal se libertara.

Sylvos a encarou de volta, como se aquela faísca de lembrança acendesse em seu cérebro decomposto. Como se soubesse que a comida ofertada pela linda elfa a sua frente era mais que obrigação. Era um presente fraternal.

– Bom apetite... – disse apenas, dando as costas para os dois e saindo da construção. Os gritos de horror que ela ouviu foram como música em seus ouvidos. Como amava a vingança bem orquestrada. Sorriu novamente e pensou bem em seu próximo passo. Derris de Goldshire... - Interessante... – disse para si mesma.

 

**Trade Quarter – Undercity.**

 

– O que ele faz ali? – perguntou Sorena apontando para debaixo da ponte onde o vendedor solitário vivia com suas baratas dançarinas, Imladris a puxou pelo manto animadamente e virou o rosto da mais nova para um ponto perto de um dos comerciantes da cidade subterrânea.

– Esquece ele e venha cá... Conhece aquilo lá? – apontando para um Abandonado na companhia de uma exótica mulher de chifres, cascos de bode e rabo.

– Ela tem um rabo? Pessoas podem ter rabos aqui?

– É uma súcubos! Você não sabe o que é uma súcubos?

– Mestre Derris me falou delas, mas muito pouco... – Imladris suspirou aliviada e virou Sorena para a encarar.

– Me promete uma coisa, por nossa amizade?

– Ahn... Tá... Pode falar... – sem certeza se tinha realmente uma amizade duradoura com a elfa que conhecera há poucos dias.

– Você nunca, nunca, nunquinha irá conjurar uma coisa daquelas! – levantando os braços com dramacidade. Sorena a olhou bem e depois deu uma espiada, Imladris a fez olhar de novo para si com um puxão de orelha. – Promete?

– Eu nem sei como fazer uma fogueira, Immie... Como vou conjurar uma... ahn... sério mesmo que aquilo ali atrás é um rabo...?

– Pára de olhar! Ainda mais ali... para... atrás dela!!

– Por que não pode olhar? – Sorena estava com um olhar inocente para a clériga.

– Porque isso é perversão!! – exclamou Imladris sem se conter.

– O que é perversão? – silêncio das duas. – É quando alguém toma o corpo de outro? Não, não, isso é possessão... – resmungou a mais nova, Imladris a olhava atônita. – Mas por que eu conjuraria uma mulher com chifres?

– Porque os feiticeiros fazem isso! Conjuram demônios extraplanares para auxiliá-los em seus propósitos...?

– Aaaaah... Então meu Voidwalker...

– Veio de um lugar nos quintos dos Ínferos...

– Aonde? – a clériga desistiu de continuar e fez Sorena dar as costas para a cena da súcubos dando breves beijinhos em seu dono.

– Eu preciso te levar a um lugar, urgentemente! – arrastando a mais nova dali para os corredores circulares. Depois de andarem bastante (E Sorena perceber que o Abandonado com a súcubos estava bem atrás delas, indo para a mesma direção.) pararam na frente de uma construção fantasmagórica dentro da cidade. Parecia um templo nefasto, com andares irregulares acima e uma passagem para o porão.

– Preciso mesmo? – ela questionou dando uma espiada em uma parte do grande espaço atrás do templo, onde alguns aprendizes de feiticeiro praticavam. Um deles estava em um grande círculo de poder e lutava rudemente contra uma criatura terrivelmente feia e deformada. Havia espinhos saindo de suas costas e segurava um pesado machado de guerra.

– Mestre Kerwin, você está aí? – perguntou Imladris gritando para o alto. Um grunhido foi a resposta, mas o Abandonado Feiticeiro atropelou as duas com sua súcubos no encalço.

– Oh, cuidado aê... – o Abandonado não pediu desculpas.

– Meus assuntos são mais importantes! – Sorena acenou para o morto.

– Hey, mas a gente chamou primeiro. Espera sua vez! – um estalar de chicote fez as duas elfas pararem estáticas. A súcubos deu um olhar mortífero para ambas e mostrou os caninos pontiagudos.

– Irão criar problemas para meu mestre? – ameaçou gentilmente. O Abandonado já subia as escadas e ia ter sua conversa com Richard Kerwin, o Mestre em feitiçaria da cidade.

– Isso não é justo! – reclamou Sorena apontando para o Abandonado mal-educado. – A gente... – outro estalo fez ela se calar e fechar os olhos. – Isso irrita...!

– Sor, acaba com ela... Eu tou aqui caso precise de cura... – pediu Imladris sentando em um murinho da construção. A mais nova ficou acuada, olhando para os lados e gesticulando.

– Eu não vou bater em uma mulher de chifres! – a súcubos riu maliciosamente e fez uma pose sedutora.

– Ela não é uma mulher! É uma súcubos! – pontuou a clériga.

– Mas é mulher sim! Olha só pra ela!

– Pode ter certeza disso, garotinha... – estalando o chicote bem perto do nariz de Sorena, ela fechou os olhos com força. – O que foi? Tem medo de mim?

– Isso irriiiiiita!!

– O que irrita? – estalando de novo, mas dessa vez bem perto dos cabelos vermelhos da mais nova.

– Isso aí!! É pior que arranhar quadro verde!! E...!! E...!!

– Sorena, ela é só uma súcubos. Bate nela, depois nós batemos no folgado que tomou nosso lugar. – a mais nova iria protestar, mas recebeu um beliscão no traseiro.

– Heeeey!! Quem deu a liberdade?!

– Pode vir... Vamos ter uma festinha agora mesmo... – a súcubos adiou o ataque e atingiu Sorena bem no peito com seu chicote maximizado com energia demoníaca.

– Isso não vale! – reclamou Imladris se levantando e apontando para a criatura. – Foi trapaça!

– Oh pobrezinha elfa, nem pode se defender... – a clériga lançou uma magia de cura em Sorena e a ajudou levantar.

– Posso sair agora? Preciso de ar...

– Eu pensei que você soubesse o suficiente para desconjurar coisas como ela...

– Coisa?! Com quem você pensa que está falando sua elfinha manajunkie?! – a succubus foi para cima de Imladris, mas foi interceptada com uma conjuração de uma bolha protetora em sua volta. Nada a atingia, mas nada ela conseguia atacar.

– Eu gosto muito da minha vida, obrigada... – se afastando, mas tendo o tornozelo amarrado pela ponta do chicote da súcubos. Caiu ao chão com força. – Ai... isso... doeu... – levantando a mão por um momento e baixando em seguida.

– Bolhinha de poder não funcionou. Vou usar algo mais efetivo! – arregaçando as mangas e tirando sua maça brilhante da cintura. O Abandonado chegara no mesmo instante.

– Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

– Estou me divertindo com essas elfinhas... – ronronou a súcubos alisando a barba desgrenhada do dono.

– Mas vocês estão loucas?!

– Você passou na nossa frente! Mestre Kerwin só aceita UMA visita por dia!! – exclamou Imladris alterada.

– Meus assuntos são mais importantes que...

– Concordo. – disse uma voz atrás deles. Era Mestre Kerwin acompanhado por Derris. Imladris levantou Sorena e soltou um chiado agoniado por ver que a mais nova sangrava pelo nariz. Os dois feiticeiros desceram as escadas e observaram a cena.

– Minha cabeça tá doendo... – resmungou Sorena baixinho, cobrindo o rosto com a mão e se afastando para um canto. Imladris ficou a olhar com pena e revolta.

– Clériga Imladris... Poderia explicar...? – pediu Derris ruminando com sua mandíbula de metal.

– Estávamos aqui e queríamos falar com Mestre Kerwin, a Sor precisa saber mais sabe? Ler mais livros e tudo mais... Aí esse... cara aí apareceu e deixou a súcubos de vigia! Ele tomou o nosso lugar! Fui eu que chamei Mestre Kerwin, não ele!

– Isso é verdade, Ésquio? – Kerwin virou-se para o Abandonado, ele deu de ombros.

– Não sei do que ela está falando, Mestre.

– Derris...? – encarando o outro Abandonado.

– A menina é minha responsabilidade, não sua. Deixe que eu cuido disso.

– Bom mesmo. – disse Kerwin para ele e lançando um olhar para o Abandonado com sua súcubos, ele indicou o caminho para a Quadra Real. Saíram deixando os três ali.

– Então... – Sorena apontou para a súcubos que mandava um beijinho provocante e seguindo o mestre.

– Ela que começou!

– Eu me pergunto por quê...

– Sorena não tem a mínima idéia sobre feiticeiros! Eu a trouxe para que Mestre Kerwin a treinasse devidamente! Ela nem sabe o que é uma súcubos.

– Mulher com chifres e rabo. – disse Sorena estancando o sangue do nariz com a mão. – E que sabe bater na gente...

– Deixe-me ver isso... – disse o Mestre, segurando seu rosto com cuidado. – Hmmm... rompeu um vaso sanguíneo...

– Foi na queda... – explicou Imladris fazendo um punho fechado em direção ao Abandonado. – Aquele cara me paga!

– Por que não a ajudou?

– Por que eu não sou a feiticeira aqui? – devolveu Imladris com um olhar crédulo. Sorena a olhou irritada. – Oras! Eu CURO pessoas e ocasionalmente as chuto (Se forem gnomos, eu chuto!), é claro...

– Poderia ter evitado esse tipo de incidente.

– Ela deveria ter lutado! Ela é uma feiticeira! – Sorena cuspiu excesso de sangue no chão e se levantou.

– Eu preciso de ar... – saindo silenciosamente sob o olhar atento de Derris.

– Ela pode ser uma feiticeira, mas sobreviveu esses 4 anos sob minha proteção.

– Desculpa! Sorena, eu não quis...! – mas a menina já havia atravessado a ponte e se encaminhava lentamente para a Quadra dos Mercadores.

– Se eu souber de mais algum incidente do tipo envolvendo ela, você é um cadáver boiando bem ali... – apontando os esgotos que passavam por ali perto. O Mestre saiu devagar, indo atrás da discípula, Immie mandou língua para ele.

– Rabugento! – murmurou para si mesma. Uma mão descarnada tocou seu ombro.

– Obrigado por trazê-la aqui, Immie... – disse Mestre Kerwin. – Eu a treinarei com muito gosto... A Dama Sombria agradece pelo seu esforço...

– Oh sim! – exclamou a clériga com um sorriso amarelo, havia completado sua tarefa com o Conselho dos Feiticeiros do Culto das Sombras Esquecidas, mas estava chateada por ter feito Sorena se machucar.


	7. Chapter 7

O nariz de Sorena doía e estava enorme em seu rosto fino. Ela mal conseguia respirar direito e respirar pela boca era horrível de se fazer ali embaixo. Um pequeno chumaço de agua congelada conjurada por ela conseguiu dar conta do recado para apaziguar a dor. Ela estava sentada ao lado de uma barraquinha cheia de ervas medicinais e objetos de enfermagem na Quadra dos Magos do outro lado dos esgotos. Balançava as pernas pela ansiedade de terminar aquela consulta logo e ir fazer algo na biblioteca. Ontem lera sobre a Queda de Lordaeron e como os Clérigos de Silvermoon ajudaram os sobreviventes a voltarem para Silvermoon em segurança. Um nome ali pulara praticamente de uma página intitulada: “Os sacerdotes da Velha Cidade”, era a família Serenath da Ilha de Quel’Danas a detentora de toda uma tradição de clérigos desde a época em que os Sin’dorei se separaram dos Kaldorei. Queria saber mais sobre seus pais, sobre a cidade que ficava do outro lado do Continente, mas agora deveria ficar ali, parada e sentadinha pacientemente esperando a enfermeira chegar para colocar seu nariz no lugar. Não entendeu o porque de Imladris não poder fazer isso na mesma hora em que estavam lá discutindo com aquele ser repugnante, mas depois pensou melhor. Talvez Imladris não soubesse curar os vivos e sim os mortos... Até fazia sentido...

– Então, então... O que temos aqui...? – disse uma voz feminina rasgada pela garganta atrofiada e se aproximando pelo corredor principal. – Mais outro elfo machucado? Como vocês conseguem se machucar tanto? – a mulher morta-viva perguntava baixinho, em uma voz tranquila, mas que transparecia a falta de vida em seus pulmões.

– Senhora é a enfermeira? – perguntou Sorena obedecendo a mulher ao tirar o chumaço congelado do local machucado. A mulher não tinha olhos nas órbitas.

– Sou sim... Mary Edras é meu nome, menina elfa... – examinando o nariz quebrado com um aparelhinho esquisito. Um flash de luz foi direto nos olhos de Sorena e ela se afastou instintivamente pelo susto. – Calminha... Estou só verificando se houve alguma outra lesão maior... Saiu bastante sangue não? Um vaso sanguíneo pode ter causado isso, mas se o osso interno perfurar seu seio nasal, menina... Vai precisar fazer uma cirurgia urgente antes que perca o olfato...

– A senhora também faz cirurgias?! – perguntou Sorena desesperada. A mulher morta-viva com um vestidinho rosa bebê e uma mortalha amarelada em volta do pescoço esquelético colocou as mãos na cintura fina.

– Eu tenho cara de bruxo-doutor? – Sorena olhou para os lados em dúvida. – Acho que não... – indo para trás de sua barraquinha e esmagando algumas ervas dentro de um pote de ferro, para depois envolver a mistura em uma gosma esverdeada tirada da concha vazia de caracol. Com o pilão ela foi moldando uma pasta de cor amarelada e de cheiro levemente gostoso. Parecia cheiro de chá de hortelã. – Prontinho... – colocando a pasta em um outro chumaço e prendendo bem com barbante em volta. – Toda vez que for se deitar, coloque esse preparado no local... Ele é fofinho, não vai atrapalhar seu sono.

– Tou precisando de um soninho bom mesmo...

– Obrigada senhora Mary Edras... – disse alguém com a voz embargada de vergonha atrás de Sorena. Era Imladris amassando a barra de sua manga várias vezes. Sorriu timidamente para a elfa mais nova e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. – Era pra eu fazer isso, sabe? Mas tenho ordens de não... ahn... bem...

– A menina Imladris não pode fazer magias de cura dentro de Undercity...

– Por que não? – Sorena perguntou aplicando o travesseirinho feito por Mary Edras na parte do rosto que doía mais.

– É meio que... ahn... Quando eu faço magias de cura, eu... acabo machucando o pessoal aqui... – disse mais envergonhada ainda e ficando vermelha.

– Como assim...? – a Abandonada preparava agora um chumaço com folhas de chá medicinal. Uma chaleirinha ali fumegava com o mesmo cheiro da pasta em seu rosto.

– Magias de cura são altamente nocivas para os Abandonados... Mesmo quando não são direcionadas a um Abandonado, o efeito duradouro da Cura acaba se espalhando pelo local e atingindo qualquer um que está morto...

– Atinge como?! – Sorena estava perdida naquela conversa.

– Eles derretem... É horrível de ver... – Imladris explicou confusamente, não queria se lembrar da primeira vez que usou uma Cura Maior quando era pequena ainda e atingiu um guarda de Brill sem querer. O guarda virara um amontoado de ossos praguejante, se não fosse sua Mestra Aelthalyste, aquele guarda seria a primeira vítima de Imladris. – Mestra Aelthalyste pediu para eu apenas me concentrar nos afazeres burocráticos... Mas quando é lá fora e preciso me defender, posso fazer o que eu quiser...

– Menos curar Abandonados, querida... – Mary Edras disse oferecendo uma xícara de chá para Sorena e outra para Imladris (Esta havia plantado um bico enorme de tristeza por tocarem em um assunto delicado de sua educação no clericato). Guardou o chumaço de folhas medicinais no bolso externo do manto de Sorena e cruzou os braços assistindo as meninas tomarem chá. – Uma pena não acompanha-las meninas, mas... – Sorena quase engasgou com a fala, mas Imladris sorriu alegremente.

– Não se preocupe, senhora Edras... Seus cuidados conosco são valiosos... Não é Sorena?

– Arram... – a mais nova concordou animadamente, aquele chá estava delicioso.

– Não se esqueça de colocar o travesseirinho no rosto quando dormir, menina elfa...

– Arram... – Sorena concordou novamente, mas sua atenção foi presa em um símbolo marcado atrás da barraquinha. Mary Edras percebeu o olhar curioso da menina e sorriu ao perceber o que era.

– Lady Raven está em todos os lugares, meninas... – Sorena levantou as sobrancelhas. Fazia tempo que não ouvia sobre Aviana, a Deusa das Arqueiras de Azeroth. – Ela protege os desígnios da Dama Sombria, assim como minhas poções... – Imladris fez um sinal protetor no próprio queixo e beijou o símbolo dos Abandonados costurado em uma de suas mangas da túnica azul escura que usava.

– Que a vontade da Dama Sombria esteja conosco... – murmurou. Sorena a olhou confusa depois para Mary Edras.

– Lady Raven é uma deusa...? – perguntou sem ter medo, Mary Edras riu um pouco. – Nunca ninguém dizia sobre o que ela era lá em Goldshire... – o sorriso da enfermeira murchou e deu lugar a uma inquietude em suas mãos ao organizar vasilhas e ingredientes de poções.

– Vocês conhecem a Lady Raven lá naquele interior?

– As arqueiras de Karin costumavam falar de uma Lady Raven que as ajudava... Sempre achei que era uma arqueira mais poderosa, sabe?

– Você veio de Goldshire, menina elfa? – perguntou Mary Edras com certo rancor na voz.

– Sim... – Sorena percebeu na mudança de humor da Abandonada e depositou sua xícara na barraquinha, levantou-se e a reverenciou algumas vezes em agradecimento. – M-muito obrigada mesmo, senhora Edras... Prometo não voltar a incomodá-la com machucados... – a Abandonada abanou o ar na frente delas.

– Ora menina... Não precisa me agradecer, é meu dever como curandeira... – Imladris olhou as duas e percebeu que uma hostilidade ali fora criada depois da palavra “Goldshire”. Pigarreou com seu último gole no chá e pegou o braço de Sorena para si.

– Vamos desastrada... Não vou mais te deixar dormir nas ruínas. Lá é muito frio e tem lobos por toda parte...

– Não vou dormir num caixão... – espantou-se Sorena com a força que Imladris a puxava para fora do alcance da barraquinha. Mary Edras deu um aceno breve com a mão, mas não esboçou nenhuma emoção.

– Agradecida senhora Edras! Que a Dama Sombria vele por ti!

– Sempre, menina elfa! Sempre! – ela respondeu em tom calmo e deu a volta para ficar sentada atrás de sua barraquinha.

– O que houve ali...? – perguntou Sorena para Imladris quando atravessavam a ponte para o alojamento dos clérigos.

– Sei lá, e realmente não quero saber... – a clériga falou com uma careta nada animadora. – Toda vez que alguém fala da Aliança ou algo a ver com a Aliança perto dela, a senhora Edras fica... ahn...

– Como se quisesse morder a jugular de alguém...?

– Essa seria uma ótima expressão se não denotasse canibalismo latente... – ela abriu a porta de seu alojamento e foi direto para seu armário maior. Tirou cobertas grossas e um colchão de palha enrolado firmemente. Colocou ao chão perto de sua cama e Sorena a ajudou cobrir tudo com lençóis remendados e limpos.

– Então vou ser sua colega de quarto agora é?

– É... Vai se acostumando...

– Há regras de conduta...? Algo assim? – Imladris riu alto e apontou o indicador para uma placa de madeira atrás da porta do quarto. Era uma lista de afazeres que conservara desde criança. – Uau, você tem até placas de advertência... – Sorena se aproximou e foi ler o que estava escrito. – “Não acender velas sem vasos de barro por baixo” okay... “Deixe a porta do alojamento fechado”...

– Faz frio demais lá fora... – a clériga explicou apontando o pedaço enorme de tecido que cobria as frestas na porta de madeira do alojamento.

– “Vangloriar a figura do Warchief Thrall antes de dormir” ahn?! – Imladris puxou Sorena para longe do seu quadro de avisos.

– Isso é pra mim... Você é café-com-leite na Horda...

– Café-com-leite?! Desde quando eu sou isso?

– Sua opinião não vale até você provar que tem amor ao time...

– O quê?! – um barulhinho de toctoc foi ouvido na porta. Imladris abriu e o dragon hawk ressuscitado veio cambaleando em seu corpinho anormalmente inchado para se alojar debaixo da cama de Imladris, perto de Sorena.

– Olha só isso...! É seu?! – Sorena deu de ombros.

– Sei lá... Tua Rainha que reviveu ele... Desde então fica me perseguindo... – Imladris se curvou ao chão e pegou o dragon hawk com esforço nos braços.

– Como ele pesa! – o colocou em cima de sua mesa de estudos e sentou-se para observá-lo melhor. – A Dama Sombria o reviveu? Interessante...

– Ela trazer gente e bicho morto de volta a vida? Acho que ela faz isso por hobby... ou algo assim...

– A Dama Sombria não costuma reviver animais de estimação... E como foi que esse dragon hawk parou aqui?

– Achei ele nas tubulações perto dos túneis para o alojamento dela...

– Okay, regra implícita que não está no quadro: Nada de chamar a Dama Sombria por pronomes comuns.

– Quê?!

– Nada de “Ela, dela, nela” essas coisas... É “A Dama Sombria” e tudo mais majestoso, sim?

– É só um nome... – Sorena disse se ajoelhando em sua cama e ajeitando o travesseiro feito com um lençol enrolado em sua sacola de viagem. Imladris a encarava com desprezo.

– Repita isso novamente e te chuto pra fora do quarto...

– Tááá... – Sorena se ajeitou na cama debaixo e colocou o travesseirinho no lado do rosto que doía mais. – Bitolada...

– Vai dormir, Sorena...

– Tou indo...

– Vou ficar aqui com seu bichinho... Ele é adorável... Qual é o nome dele? – cutucando as asas e fazendo cócegas na barriga para que o dragon hawk levantasse as asas para que ela pudesse ver o buraco da flecha.

– Ox...

– Ox...? – Imladris parou de mexer no bicho e olhou curiosa para Sorena.

– De Oxkhar... É o nome do meu irmão mais velho... – fechando os olhos e sentindo seu nariz relaxar a dor com o odor agradável do sachê.

 

**Quadra dos Magos – Undercity.**

 

Manhã cedinho, era isso que o corpo de Sorena dizia. Tão acostumada a acordar antes de o sol nascer para colocar os animais para fora, aprontar a Taverna do Sol para o dia que viria e acordar o seu pai. Às vezes se surpreendia por Oxkhar adormecido no sofá de entrada, ainda com a armadura da Ordem, completamente sujo e maltrapilho. Era nessas horas em que Sorena odiava a Ordem por explorar tanto do irmão e não dar nada em retorno para quem acreditava na Fé deles. Drenavam Ox como ela fazia com seu Roubo de Magia, a única diferença é que seu irmão se recuperava da exaustão trabalhando na plantação da taverna.

– Bando de canalhas... – ela pensava nessas horas e lembrou bem do dia em que Imladris disse o quanto a Ordem era subversiva e má com o povo da Horda. Também se lembrou de ficar bem irritada na hora por esse comentário. Sorena não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a fidelidade da facção e como funcionava essa coisa toda de “orgulho à Horda”.

Já a clériga orgulhosa estava encolhida em seu livro tedioso, na cama acima, lençóis cobrindo a cabeça, mas deixando seus pés descobertos. Ela às vezes dava reflexos involuntários e murmurava algumas coisas. Sorena percebeu que na canela de Immie havia uma marca visível de uma cicatriz recente. A mais nova gostava de marcas corporais, não gostava da dor de provocá-las em si mesma, mas a necessidade era a razão de se mutilar no braço. Mestre Derris não via nada contra, mas sabia que se chegasse em Goldshire com aquele aspecto, seu pai Hrodi a deixaria de castigo até o fim de seus dias.

– Immie...? – ela chamou balançando a clériga um pouco, mas não obteve resposta. Decidiu então tirar o livro pesado de perto de Immie e a cobrir direito (Ali realmente fazia frio de madrugada, mas parece que Immie dera seu cobertor para ela), ainda sentada em sua cama no chão. Sorena bocejou longamente, mas não encontrou mais sono algum. Espiou por debaixo da cama da clériga e viu Ox, o dragon hawk em um estado de dormência estranho, com os olhinhos avermelhados abertos, mas a boca aberta como quem está hipnotizado. Preferiu não incomodar o “sono” do seu bichinho e levantou. Calçou suas botas de viagem e se cobriu com o manto de Mestre Derris, abriu a porta devagar e saiu em silêncio. Deparou-se com uma cidade imersa em silêncio e quietude.

O vento dos corredores era o único som que se ouvia ali, na margem oposta um Abandonado sentado ao chão, varinha de pescar em riste, mas imóvel no mesmo sono incomum. Os olhos sem vida estavam abertos, mirando o Nada, o corpo tão rígido quanto em verdadeira morte. E todos que encontrou pelo caminho estavam assim, estáticos no mundo. Apenas as Abominações que vigiavam a cidade estavam a pleno vapor, indo para lá e para cá como locomotivas de pedaços de carne resfolegando sua pressa.

Deixou uma moeda de bronze com o dono da “Taverna” improvisada na cidade e pegou uma fruta com o aspecto mais saudável possível. Ele também estava parado e sem reagir a nada ao redor. Inevitavelmente Sorena escolheu a direção de seu passeio, a Sala do Trono. Com a maçã já na metade e a curiosidade beirando a fome que sentia, parou na frente do imenso corredor para a Sala. As sentinelas estavam do mesmo modo, todos e um sono temporário, olhos vazios sem demonstrarem animosidade pelos visitantes. Entrou em passos cautelosos e percebeu que a abóboda do teto do imenso corredor era cravejada de crânios humanóides. Não tinha certeza se sentia medo ou vontade de rir. Uma das caveiras estava desdentada e parecia sorrir. Ao centro da Sala, notou que o imenso dreadlord general dos Abandonados (E que agora escapava o nome por temor de pronunciá-lo telepaticamente) não estava. Suspirou de alívio e subiu as escadinhas em direção ao Trono Real.

Espirrou pelo excesso de poeira e se encolheu dentro do manto, um rastro de sangue seguia para um alçapão perto do Trono. Ouviu grunhidos de dor e móveis sendo derrubados, algumas palavras inteligíveis.

– Eu falei para você não se adiantar nesse jogo! – murmurou alguém familiar. – Agora pare quieta, estou tentando te remendar!

– Malditos! – ofegou alguém. – Não conseguirão o que querem...

– Por isso Putress deve ficar alojado em Fowling e não nós... Undercity precisa de você, você sabe bem disso... – o alguém tossiu rudemente. – Ótimo, esse é o seu pulmão... Vamos tentar adivinhar qual dos dois é? – o alguém deu uma risada fraca.

– Esquerdo...?

– Só posso ter certeza se você me deixar te abrir novamente... – outra risada fraca seguida de uma tosse.

– Deixe-me como estou... – silêncio por muito tempo que fez Sorena se remexer no lugar. Alguém estava gravemente ferido e talvez precisasse de cuidados! Queria sair correndo e chamar Imladris, mas preferiu ficar escutando a conversa. – Sylvos... está doendo... – a voz era tão fraca que Sorena quis abrir o alçapão e ver logo o que a pessoa ferida precisava tanto. E Sylvos! Sylvos novamente! Então tudo estava se encaixando! Afoita pela descoberta e pelas possibilidades que viriam com isso, ela se segurou para não gritar algo para o pai verdadeiro. O esqueleto que havia a ensinado tudo que deveria aprender. Quatro anos ao lado dele e nenhuma palavra, apenas evasivas e lembranças fragmentadas. Agora sabia o porque dele tanto a proteger, de levá-la para Undercity.

– Eu sei... Por isso você deve ficar quietinha no lugar antes que eu... Viu?! – um grunhido de dor a tirou do lugar.

– Mestre Derris! Quer ajuda?! – ela perguntou esganiçadamente, a garganta seca pela emoção. A mão do Mestre abriu o alçapão e sua cabeça remendada saiu.

– Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Sorena Atwood?!

– Eu sempre remendei o senhor! Se tiver mais alguém que precise de meus serviços, eu o farei... – barulho de móveis arrastados e Derris foi puxado para dentro por uma mão esverdeada e coberta de sangue coagulado. – Hey, eu posso ajudar!! – ela exclamou tentando espiar para dentro.

– Isso não é da sua conta!! – a voz do alguém a assustou imensamente, como se uma adaga invisível atravessasse sua alma e atingisse exatamente o ponto que ela mais escondia de todos, seu crescente e secreto amor incondicional pela tia, a dona daquela cidade.

– Sylvanas, a menina sabe fazer essas coisas... – E chamando a aprendiz com a mão, Derris a deixou entrar. A Rainha de Undercity estava sentada em uma cadeira modesta, roupas maltrapilhas, suja de lama e sangue. O rasgo no rosto cobria parte de seu nariz e bochecha esquerda, parte de seu ombro esquerdo estava dilacerado e resíduo de pólvora estava por todo o dorso e pescoço. Um dos ossos da clavícula estava à mostra. Sorena não se intimidou com o aspecto mutilado da Rainha, mas ao encontrar os olhos avermelhados de Sylvanas, ela desviou seu olhar para qualquer coisa, menos na tia. – Acha que pode dar um jeito nisso?

– Eu conserto...

– Nem eu saberia fazer isso, minha Dama Sombria... – o cubículo estava escuro, iluminado precariamente por um castiçal de velas pretas. – E acredite, ela já fez coisa do arco da velha com linha e carretel.

– Nem me lembre do dia em que tive que colocar essa mandíbula de ferro feia em seu rosto, Mestre... – ela disse ligeiramente ruborizada e chegando bem perto do rosto da tia. Sylvanas a encarava tão altiva e desconfiada que a menina se sentia uma intrusa no espaço. – Vou precisar de mais luz... Podemos ir lá fora?

– De jeito nenhum! – vociferou Sylvanas. – Jamais sairei assim para meus súditos me verem desse jeito!

– Desde quando você é vaidosa, minha Rainha? – provocou Derris com um sorrisinho.

– Precisarei de mais luz, senão posso errar o ponto... – explicou Sorena indo para a única vela dali.

– E seu nariz ficar no queixo... – gracejou Derris de maneira amigável e gentil. A Rainha o olhava com desprezo. – Foi só uma brincadeirinha boba, oras...!

– Providencie iluminação suficiente para a menina, Mestre Derris... – Sylvanas ordenou. Sorena agora verificava o ombro dilacerado. O Abandonado abriu a porta do alçapão com cuidado e foi saindo.

– Traz essência anestésica? – ela pediu tirando um pedacinho de ferro derretido encravado na pele do ombro. Parecia uma ponta de flecha.

– Posso conseguir com Ezekiel...

– Se ele não estiver dormindo...

– O quê?! – questionou Sylvanas.

– Ué... Todos dormem aqui... Estão todos assim desde que acordei... – Derris já havia saído pelo alçapão e deixado as duas sozinhas. Sorena tentava entender no que começaria primeiro, se o ombro poderia ser reconstituído com mágica, ou naturalmente, mas duvidava muito que um morto-vivo conseguiria tal coisa. Voltou ao rosto mutilado, mas o olhar avermelhado a fuzilou novamente. Não queria que aquele olho descobrisse coisa alguma de suas conclusões.

– Não preciso de anestésico. – afirmou a Rainha com certo orgulho na voz.

– Mas eu preciso... – tocando a pele solta do rosto de Sylvanas e pegando algo dentro de um dos bolsos internos do manto. Pequenas cicatrizes marcavam o pescoço da Rainha, assim como algumas marcas do tempo e pouca decomposição. Sorena estranhava como os Abandonados cheiravam tão bem apesar de estarem mortos há anos. Sylvanas Windrunner, por exemplo, tinha um leve aroma de flores silvestres. E a terra e a ferro do sangue coagulado e a suor.

– Eu não sinto dor. – sentenciou a Rainha.

– E eu sou um murloc doutor-bruxo... – recolhendo a sua cota de dragão e a colocando na mão esquerda. Com essa mão, ela foi prendendo a pele solta na face da líder com um cuidado exagerado.

– Bruxo-doutor... – corrigiu a mais velha.

– Esse mesmo. – pegando linha e agulha, mas parou ao começar a operação.

– O que está esperando?

– Essência anestésica?

– Já disse que não sinto dor!!

– E eu já informei que sou um murloc bruxo-doutor...?

– Do jeito que é teimosa, tem cérebro de murloc... Um daqueles bem burros...

– Obrigada querida Dama Sombria... – ela debochou forçando o dedo polegar no remendo do rasgo, pressionando o começo do machucado. - Tenho uma Soul Shard só e vou ter que gastar com vossa Majestade...? – Sylvanas bufou e esperou a agulha atingir seu ombro.

– És tão fraca que não consegue pegar mais delas?

– Vamos dizer que não desperdiço meu tempo indo atrás de pedras... Elas são para casos de emergência...

– Eu sou um caso de emergência para você, pirralha? – Sorena ajeitou o carretel e ativou a Soul Shard para se alojar no objeto.

– Troca de favores.

– Com licença? – a voz da líder foi ameaçadora.

– Você me diz quem eu sou e eu remendo o seu braço e seu rosto.

– Isso é uma chantagem?

– Troca de favores. – e indicando o pedaço de pele solto. – Você não vai querer aparecer assim na frente de seus súditos... E eu quero saber quem eu sou pra você.

– Você é uma ratinha vinda de Silvermoon... – disse a Rainha se ajeitando na cadeira.

– E você é fraca.

– Do que você me chamou?

– Não quer admitir que precisa de uma feiticeira-júnior para fazer pontos em sua carcaça.

– Você se ofereceu!

– Quem eu sou, por favor? – espetando a agulha no ombro e extraindo um pequeno fragmento de pólvora intacto.

– Não irei ceder as suas...

– Você é tão boa assim pra não querer desviar de flechas explosivas? Você é esquisita!

– Eu não preciso de você!! – dando um empurrão na menina, mas subitamente perdendo o equilíbrio. Sorena a segurou a tempo e se espantou pela leveza do corpo de Sylvanas. – Não preciso de ninguém...! Não preciso...

– Se você estivesse viva, eu chamaria alguém aqui que realmente precisa de você... É a Immie e ela não pára de falar em você! Tanto que eu cansei de só ouvir de você e não do que você era, de quem você era... – a colocando na cadeira e encostando a cabeça da líder cuidadosamente. – Você está me ouvindo?

– Eu não preciso de você... – balbuciou Sylvanas com o queixo tremendo. Sorena abriu o alçapão e se deparou com seu Mestre Derris caído no chão, o frasco de essência analgésica quebrado. Qualquer um ali perto, inclusive as Abominações estavam imóveis. Deixou Sylvanas sentada na cadeira com o cuidado que ela não caísse desmaiada. A Rainha dos Abandonados murmurava sobre Quel’Thalas e arqueiros.

– Immie!!! – gritou Sorena saindo correndo pelo corredor circular e encontrando a Quadra dos Guerreiros. – Immie!!! – gritou novamente, mas não obteve resposta. Não poderia ir até a Quadra dos Magos, nos alojamentos e chamar Imladris, a Rainha estava ali atrás desacordada. Acuada e completamente sozinha, Sorena começou a imaginar que tudo aquilo era culpa sua. Que forçar demais com a Rainha fizera isso e conseqüentemente com a cidade. Seu Mestre poderia estar realmente morto! Immie poderia ter morrido! Com o peso do mundo nas costas ela voltou ao cubículo e arrastou o corpo de Sylvanas para um local bem iluminado e prosseguiu em seu trabalho, lágrimas nos olhos turvos e mãos tremendo. Gastou metade de uma hora tentando não errar o ponto e deixar o rosto simétrico. Com um último esforço, foi obrigada a correr pela parte da cidade para achar algo vivo para poder drenar a energia vital. Descobriu a fábrica de Abominações ali abaixo da Sala do Trono, onde os Apotecários faziam reféns humanos e os testava como cobaias. Um senhor de olhos fundos e trêmulo foi seu alvo. Os prisioneiros a xingaram de todos os nomes possíveis que existiam, rogaram pragas, cuspiram em sua roupa e mãos, mas era necessário. Era necessário?

A cidade estava tão silenciosa que parecia cada vez menor a sua volta. Correr o mais rápido possível era o que poderia fazer naquela hora. Tentou não pensar na fábrica de Abominações, nos lamentos dos reféns, nas palavras rudes, no estado degradante dos prisioneiros, no cadáver de uma criança na mesa de um dos Apotecários, em um livro aberto com a página “Nova Praga” ainda não preenchido. Era necessário?

– Você irá queimar pela culpa e servidão ao Inimigo!! – gritava uma moça de sua idade, refém em uma das jaulas. Tropeçou em um goblin alheio ao mundo silencioso e voltou a Sala do Trono. Verificou como a líder estava e deu uma olhadela para seu Mestre, ainda imóvel e desacordado. Era necessário matar alguém para manter uma idéia viva? Era isso que Imladris queria tanto? Era isso que qualquer um ali seria disposto a fazer? Ela acabara de fazer aquilo que jamais acharia que faria, e foi tão rápido e súbito que sua mente só pensava na vida do velho senhor agora, prestes a imbuir a Soul Shard em sua cota de escamas e reativar os músculos mortos da Rainha. Um corvo negro a olhava de canto, pousado no lustre central da Sala do Trono. Tarefa completada. Sorena sorriu bobamente pelo seu esforço maluco, por matar um velho refém das criações absurdas do Apotecário. Nada mais fazia sentido naquele lugar, nem o chão que agora ondulava abaixo de seus pés e a escuridão que a chamava vagarosamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruínas do Palácio de Lordaeron.**

 

– Acorde, dorminhoca... – cutucou o dedo esquelético de Derris em seu ombro protegido pelo manto pesado. – Vamos... Hoje vai ser sua iniciação...

– Iniciação do quê? – perguntou ela se levantando dolorida, o sono fora perturbado por uma mariposa teimosa em sua lamparina. Drenou a mariposa e extraiu um pouco do muco ventoso para remendar os rasgos em suas roupas velhas.

– Você acha que é uma feiticeira boa não? – e com um sorrisinho sarcástico, esticou seu corpo novo. Era uma carcaça mais conservada com tom amarelado, de porte físico não tão decrépito. Em vida, talvez, o seu mestre Derris fora um feiticeiro com boa altura e massa corpórea. – Só vai ser mesmo quando começar a estudar os seus poderes direito...

– Preciso comer... – resmungou ela revirando a sacola e encaixando a cota de escamas dentro da manga do manto pesado. Sentiu o vigor correr pelos seus braços e depois pelo corpo. Ainda sonolenta, ajeitou os cabelos caídos no rosto. O mestre estendeu algo como um osso fino e lixado. Ela entendeu o presente e prendeu os cabelos firmemente atrás da nuca.

– Vou te levar a um lugar prestável aqui... Você está ficando uma caveira ambulante desse jeito... – os dois caminharam devagar da Quadra dos Magos para a Quadra dos Mercadores, indo em direção ao elevador. A clériga Imladris se juntou a eles dentro do cubículo que subiu aos solavancos para a parte externa da cidade. As duas trocaram olhares de gentileza como se dissessem “bom dia” uma para a outra, Sorena percebeu que Imladris carregava um livro de capa preta em suas mãos e ruminava uma canção desconhecida sem mover os lábios. A elfa do sangue mais velha olhou para seu mesttre alil na frente perto da porta e percebeu que ele também carregava um livro (Mas de cor diferente) nas mãos cadavéricas. Sem poder se conter, ela despejou.

– Voces tão pra aprontar alguma coisa comigo né? – no sotaque carregado de sua terra de criação.

– Aprontar? Quê isso? – perguntou Imladris em dúvida pela palavra que jamais ouvira. Derris balançou a mão negando.

– Ela quis dizer que vamos chacoalhar o esqueleto dela... – a clériga entendeu prontamente, mas Sorena não. Na verdade ela se encolheu em si mesma ao pensar que as palavras haviam sido literais. Não queria seu esqueleto exposto ou sacudido por ninguém!

– Escuta, eu não quero ser...

– Tudo bem Sorena... Vamos treinar hoje... – explicou a clériga com os ombros balançando em euforia. – Vamos a Deathknell fazer algumas missões bobas, mas extremamente importantes... – listando com os dedos da mão esquerda. – Depois vamos fazer poção com o Mestre Maximilian lá em tarren Mills e oh oh sim! Vamos pegar um morcego voador para isso, você tem problemas com alturas? – Sorena arregalou os olhos em terror. Morcego voador e altura. Do que eles estavam falando?

– Cara clériga, não deixe a criança apreensiva... – alertou Derris saindo quando o elevador chegou ao corredor transversal a Sala da Tumba de Terenas, o antigo e último Rei de Lordaeron. Já Imladris agarrou o braço de Sorena com vontade e a arrastou pelo caminho em passos apressados e quase dançados.

– Vai ser tão legal! Você vai gostar novata!

– Você já fez isso?

– Várias e várias vezes! – e depois cobriu a boca para sufocar um riso de sua piada. – Desculpa... Mas é que tinha um feiticeiro como você aqui há pouco tempo... – Derris apressou o passo lá na frente das meninas e estalando a mandíbula de ferro para chamar uma carroça em péssimo estado, mas comandada por um cavalo esquelético de cor ligeiramente vermelha. – Ele falava meio engraçado sabe? Não tanto quanto você, mas era engraçado de ouvir e então... – o pátio externo do palácio de Terenas ficou para trás e as ruínas de Lordaeron pareciam gigantes aos olhos de Sorena Atwood. Todas as lendas que a Ordem da Luz contava sobre a grande batalha contra o Flagelo ali naquele lugar pareciam ser meras historinhas de dormir. Era algo que Oxkhar gostaria de ver se pudesse, mas infelizmente não saberia mais o destino de seu irmão e pai após tantos anos longe de casa. Subiram na carroça, enquanto Derris ficou no cavalo esquelético o controlando sem amarras, mas apenas com magia. – Ele sempre falava isso de jeito extravagante: “Várias e vááárias vezes!” – gesticulando para o alto com a mão direita - Eu ria muito com ele. Tinha histórias ótimas do Norte. Molko era seu nome, muito bonito por sinal... – a carroça começou a andar e o solavanco fez a mais nova trombar com a mais velha. – Foge não, novata... Tem muita coisa pra você fazer e aprender... – as duas riram, cada uma de seu jeito.

– Aqui é sempre assim...? – perguntou Sorena olhando para o alto, grossas nuvens cinzentas e carregadas estavam acima delas, o ar era uma mistura de odor de mofo e decomposição vegetal, mais o pesado clima úmido dali.

– Tá pra chover, mas não chove? – a clériga sorriu largamente e suspirou contente – É, é sempre assim desde que me lembro... – arfano um pouco do ar úmido e frio de Tirisfal Glades. – É um clima ótimo, ao meu ver...

– Mas é quieto assim também? – logo a quietude foi interrompida por um grunhido vindo de alguns arbustos ali. Um cão raivoso e espumante atacou a carroça sem pestanejar, a reação de Derris foi de enxotar o bicho com um movimento rápido de seu pulso na direção do bicho. O cão deformado pela Praga foi atingido em cheio por um feitiço desconhecido e caiu duro ao chão com um ganido breve. Sorena fechou os olhos para não presenciar a cena, já Imladris abriu a boca para reclamar:

– Não precisava ser tão rude com o pobre coitado!

– Antes a carcaça dele que minha perna perdida... – Sorena arrepiou-se e concordou com a cabeça.

– É preferível assim mesmo...

– Boa aluna... – respondeu o feiticeiro cutucando um colar estranho que usava em volta do pescoço. Simbolos feitos de osso e madeira, penas minúsculas de pássaros e moedinhas tão desgastdas que não dava mais para saber se tinham valor ou não.

– Esse é o problema com o pessoal do Apotecário... – a clériga falou baixo, mas depois elevou a voz para ser ouvida – Acham que podem fazer o que bem entendem com o fluxo natural das coisas...

– O fluxo natural das coisas já era menina... – respondeu o Abandonado. – O único fluxo que estou seguindo é para Deathknell... – a clériga balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e marcou algo em seu caderninho de capa preta. Sorena se esgueirou para ver o que ela havia escrito, mas a mais velha fechou as páginas antes de dar uma olhada.

– Espero que não se importe com cemitérios... – Sorena negou veemente, já estivera em tantos durante aqueles 4 anos nômades. – Os novatos vêm de lá, saem do Sepulcro e correm direto pra nossa vila. Mas como há alguns probleminhas na hora de acordar, nossos sacerdotes cuidam para que eles não se machuquem ou machuquem outros quando se levantam...

– Machucar...? – Sorena não queria saber a resposta, mas se era para ficar na companhia de cadáveres pro resto de sua vida, teria que fazer perguntas como aquela.

– Auto-mutilação... – respondeu a clériga coçando o queixo distraidamente. – Nós temos um jeito peculiar de voltarmos à vida. Trazer um pouco da violência causadora de nossa morte pode acarretar um sério problema por aqui... O poder que nos liberta é forte demais para alguns... – e sussurrando no ouvido de Sorena – Na verdade alguns ficam meio birutas quando descobrem que estão mortos e tudo mais... É uma realidade diferente...

– Estou vendo... – tremelicando rapidamente, Imladris segurou a mão da garota sem pensar e deu um breve aperto e um sorriso amigo.

– Fica calma... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver... Tenho a certeza que você será uma ótima feiticeira e entenderá como as coisas funcionam por aqui...

– Maldito seja Derris!! – alguém gritou do outro lado de uma cerca improvisada com arame farpado e estacas quebradas.

– Vai se danar MacMalleys! – replicou seu Mestre desviando de um grosso pedaço de cogumelo voando em sua direção. A coisa caiu perto das meninas atrás na carroça, Imladris o pegou, cheirou levemente e esperou o fazendeiro morto chegar perto da carroça com um sorrisinho sem dentes.

– Cadê o meu cavalo?

– O seu cavalo?

– Sim, aquele que você pegou emprestado há 4 anos atrás e não devolveu...

– Oh aquele cavalo... – Derris apontou para Sorena aterrorizada com a falta de órbitas no rosto da magricela filha Rosemary do fazendeiro MacMalleys. A garota deveria ter sua idade. – Ela que sumiu com ele... – Imladris cumprimentou a garota com um aceno vigoroso, ela o retribuiu com o costumeiro bordão dos Abandonados:

– Que a Dama Sombria vele por ti, clériga Imladris!

– Oh Rose... – Imladris jogou gentilmente o pedaço de cogumelo gigante para a mocinha morta que pegou sem dificuldade. – Que a força da Rainha esteja sempre conosco! – Derris bufou e deixou o cavalo andar calmamente para poder acompanhar o reclamante fazendeiro.

– Sabe quanto me custa para criar um cavalo daqueles?

– Sei sim... – o velho mestre falava entediado.

– É a minha família que está pagando pelo preço, Derris... Trate de pagar o meu cavalo ou terei que...

– Fará o quê, MacMalleys? – a rispidez na voz do mestre alertou Sorena. Não era uma hora boa para intervir, mas saltou da carroça e cutucou o fazendeiro brevemente.

– Custava quanto o cavalo...? –perguntou tão baixo que o crânio de MacMalleys teve que estalar na espinha para poder chegar perto dela falando.

– 50 moedas de ouro, mais os atrasados... 4 anos são muito, sabe? A inflação no mercado e aqueles malditos goblins que superpopularam as casas de ação... Como odeio aqueles vermezinhos...

– Menina, não temos tempo para isso... Você tem que treinar com Maximilian na capela... – interrompeu Derris puxando Sorena pelo manto manchado, a Abandonada Rosemary a puxou do agarro do mestre.

– Na verdade, querido pai... Há uma coisa que a feiticeira pode nos ajudar... – o fazendeiro olhou sem olhos para a filha que olhou para Derris que estava encarando a estrada com uma cara amarga. Imladris pulou da carroça e levantou os braços.

– Seja o que for, nós estamos dentro! – disse animada encorajando Sorena a fazer o mesmo.

– Por mim tudo bem...

– Errr bem... Acho que essas meninas podem ajudar sim... – a filha morta chamou as duas com a mão ressecada e foram em direção dos estábulos atrás da cerca improvisada. Derris ainda estava no comando da carroça e estalou a mandíbula novamente.

– Quando acabarem, tratem de ir a capela! – Sorena concordou, mas foi arrastada para longe do alcance do mestre por uma Imladris animada em ajudar seus compatriotas. O fazendeiro foi em direção da construção arruinada pelo tempo e a falta de manutenção, as garotas passaram para um campo infértil cheio de ervas daninhas e fungos na colheita que apodrecia ali. O estábulo estava perto, mas a Abandonada Rosemary pedia que elas fossem silenciosas.

– Clérigo Lancaster disse que ela está enferma por causa das mordidas dos Hobbers... – murmurou a garota cadáver para as duas quando empurrou a portinhola do estábulo. Não havia iluminação suficiente lá dentro, mas o arfar pesado de um ser vivo vinha de um dos espaços reservados para as vacas de outrora. Sorena sentiu uma tontura anuviar seus olhos e virou-se para sair dali, Imladris a agarrou a tempo.

– O que foi?

– Muita... muita gente ali... – balbuciou Sorena colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.

– Muita gente como? Só tem uma vaquinha machucada oras... – explicou a dona do fazendeiro. Imladris forçou as vistas e espiou para dentro, um berro estridente foi ouvido e as três pularam no lugar. Não era o berro de uma simples vaquinha.

– Oh pelas barbas de um murloc...! – Imladris arregaçou as mangas e puxou as vestes para cima para poder pular pela portinhola. – Não é uma vaquinha, Rose... – o seu pulo foi amortecido por feno mais do que seco e outro berro foi ouvido, Sorena cobriu os ouvidos com tanta força que sua testa estava com uma veia tencionada. A filha do fazendeiro estava apavorada.

– Pra mim ela fosse só uma vaquinha machucada pelos Hobbers, aqueles saqueadores de uma figa...!

– Tantas mortes, por queeeeee?! POR QUEEEEEEEEE?! – o grito da criatura nos estábulos foi aumentando até todas ali fecharem os olhos pela dor nos ouvidos.

– É um tauren, Rose... – Imladris ajeitou-se como pode dentro do edifício e foi até a criatura enferma.

– Tauren?! O que um tauren faria aqui? – perguntou Rose duvidosa, Sorena agora aplacava a dor de cabeça batendo o punho levemente na têmpora. Parecia que havia um turbilhão de coisas em volta do cubículo onde o tauren estava, como milhares de vozes altas falando ao mesmo tempo e pedindo pela mesma coisa: Vingança.

– Hey você... – Imladris chegou de mansinho, procurando não atordoar o hóspede doente. – E-eu posso ajudar? – perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta negativa. Um filete de sangue corria para fora do cubículo onde o tauren se encontrava deitado, segurando o lado esquerdo do corpo enorme e o rosto todo arranhado.

– Não, não... A morte está perto... Ela está muito perto... Deixe-me...

– Como é que um tauren foi parar aqui? – perguntou Rose confusa com a situação, seu pai chegou com uma espingarda enferrujada de cano de boca larga.

– Eu disse que se essa coisa voltasse a berrar como o inferno, eu atiraria! – Rose tentou parar o pai, mas foi Sorena que tomou a arma da mão do fazendeiro e o obrigou a dar alguns passos para trás com a força desconhecida vinda da recém-chegada.

– A morte... Ela está me espreitando... Desde sempre, desde sempre... – balbuciava o tauren. Imladris pegou um lampião velho ali perto e o acendeu magicamente, fazendo o cubículo se iluminar moderadamente.

– Oh pela Luz, ela está muito ferida...! – a clériga se apressou ao se ajoelhar e tirar sua capa de viagem para cobrir o corpo febril da tauren.

– Como sabe que ele é ela? – perguntou Rose curiosa, já o fazendeiro MacMalleys se digladiava com Sorena pela posse da arma.

– Solte essa arma, sua idiota! Vou estourar seus miolos sua elfa do sangue imunda!

– Papai, por favor! – implorou Rose antes que algo acontecesse de pior.

– A morte, ela está aqui...!! Deixe-me ir, DEIXE-ME IIIIIR!!

– Eu posso curá-la, cara xamã da Horda... Eu posso fazer isso... – Imladris preparou o poder em suas mãos e olhou para trás. – Por favor, senhor MacMalleys, você e sua fiha, fiquem longe do estábulo?

– Vou é acabar com o sofrimento dessa aberração de chifres!

– Papai, páre! Páre!

– Se eu fazer a magia de Cura Total aqui, vou machuca-los bem mais que posso imaginar! Por favor saiam? – pedia a clériga preocupada com ambas as partes. Ninguém previu quando Sorena, com uma das mãos no cano da espingarda engatilhada, sacou uma pistola de tamanho considerável de debaixo de seu manto e apontou na cabeça do fazendeiro.

– Se vocês criaturas infectadas tiveram amor a vida quando vivos... – murmurou em uma voz grave e cheia de hostilidade, Imladris sentiu um arrepio na nuca e energia imposta ali naquele estábulo, mas o choro da tauren a fez perder a concentração em o quê ou quem estava ali também com eles. – Saiam já daqui...

– Fique tranquila, fique calma... – pedia limpando o rosto ensanguentado da tauren e tentando fazê-la virar para verificar o sangramento excessivo. – Eu preciso fazer isso agora ou vai ser tarde demais!

– Fora... daqui... – disse alguém através de Sorena, a arma mecânica engatada em um modo mágico e dois Abandonados encarando o seu agressor desconhecido. Rose puxou o pai com força e os dois correram para a casa abandonada do outro lado da propriedade. Um clarão de luz foi visto por todos que passavam pela estrada, inclusive a carroça de Derris foi inclinada para trás por causa disso. O cavalo esquelético não suportou muito e desfaleceu abaixo dos pés do Abandonado feiticeiro. Todos ali sentiram uma sensação amarga no paladar e um arrepio característico de quando alguém fazia magia arcana da Luz.

– É, nem deixo elas 5 minutos sozinha e olha só o que dá... – pegando suas coisas na carroça quebrada e voltando mancando para a fazenda de MacMalleys. Passou pelo fazendeiro e jogou o osso da nuca do cavalo esquelético que sobrara em sua mão. – pronto, aí seu pagamento pelo cavalo de 4 anos atrás, agora saia da minah frente sim?

– T-tá...? – respondeu o fazendeiro sem palavras e mal acreditando que havia uma criatura viva nos seus estábulos. Já a menina Rosemary tinha os olhos pálidos pela morte tão marejados, assim como um sorriso admirado no descarnado rosto.

– Clériga Imladris é tão... – ela suspirou segurando um crucifixo que fora deixado pro sua mãe antes de morrer e que agora etsava sempre em volta de sua cintura fina como um amuleto contra a Cruzada Escarlate.

 

Mestre Derris abanou as mãos para dissipar a poeira que subira com o uso de poder mágico que Imladris fizera. Era difícil ver a aprendiz de Aelthalyste curando algo vivo por aí e muito menos usando uma magia tão forte e arrebatadora como aquela. Pigarreou com desconforto pela sensação que perdurava e pegou a pistola caída no chão a sua frente. Sua aprendiz estava em um canto escuro, curvada contra a parede, expelindo tudo que comera no café da manhã em acessos doentios.

– Precisa de ajuda aí, novata? – perguntou ele, mas ela abanou a mão vigorosamente para a clériga no cubículo mal iluminado. Com o poder arcano em sua mão esquerda fez a lamparina arder em um fogo verde e intenso, assim iluminando todo o lugar. Imladris arquejava ao chão, respirando pesadamente e pegando fôlego tão vigorosamente que produzia sons de sofrimento. A tauren agora se encontrava de pé, mãos nervosas na capa de viagem colocada tão gentilmente em seu corpo doente e encarou o Abandonado com incerteza. Seu olhar amendoado foi para o colar de ninharias exóticas no pescoço de Mestre Derris, isso a fez sorrir benevolente e levantar a clériga devagar, cobrí-la de volta com sua própria capa e ajuda-la a respirar melhor a levando para o centro do estábulo. O Abandonado curvou um pouco a cabeça para ouvir melhor os sussurros esvoaçantes que ocupavam aquele lugar, vozes infinitas de ancestrais tão antigos que qualquer mortal duvidaria de sua existência. – Sorena... – a aprendiz não respondeu, estava tossindo seus fluidos para fora de seu nariz, incomodada e enojada ao mesmo tempo. – Vai lá pra fora sim? – ela saiu correndo e cambaleante para a propriedade dos MacMalleys e se jogou em uma tina de água turvada ali perto. Levou a agua ao rosto e cuspiu saliva amarga ao chão ao lado da tina, queria se livrar daquela sensação pegajosa que se apoderou de seu corpo quando estava lá dentro. Era como se toda a umidade do mundo houvesse impregnado em sua pele e o chão se tornasse uma parte sua, assim como o ar que respirava. Rosemary se aproximou lentamente, curiosa e apiedada pelo estado da recém-chegada.

– E-eu... Tome isso, amiga de Imladris... – disse ela se colocando ao lado de Sorena e oferecendo um balde d’água potável para ela pdoer sorver e se limpar. – Se precisar mais...? – Sorena acenou que não e satisfez sua sede com vontade. Recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas da filha do fazendeiro e teve seus cabelos presos bem atrás das orelhas pontudas por uma tiara vinda dos cabelos ralos e cinzentos da Abandonada. Um gesto simples de solidariedade que ela jamais recebera em sua vida em Goldshire.

 

A casa de MacMalleys virara uma aglomeração de pessoas entrando e saindo, todas curiosas para ver a imensa vaca sentada e falante na mesa do fazendeiro rabugento de Deathknell. Alguns já ouviram falar de taurens, outros estranhavam a visão da xamã Bertulina falando mansamente e quase melodiosamente, explicando sua aventura de Mulgore até ali em Tirisfal Glades.

– Gostaria de recuperar os meus companheiros de viagem, caro senhor... – direcionando a pergunta a MacMalleys, tão embasbacado pela criatura que quisera matar horas atrás saber falar, andar e até ser educada com os seus. – Eles não podem ficar lá, sendo devorados pela moléstia que atingiu vosso povo... – Imladris tomava uma caneca enorme de chá medicinal para restabelecer suas forças que os sacerdotes do Culto das Sombras Esquecidas haviam dosado para ela. Sorena estava perto da lareira acesa após anos sem uso para se aquecer do frio da noite. A cara da clériga para a colega de quarto era de “missão cumprida, mas derrotada”, já que as duas mal conseguiam se manter em pé após a Cura Total descarregada pela aprendiz da Luz. Derris estava no vilarejo, reportando a notícia de que havia mais 4 viajantes de Mulgore perdidos em Tirisfal Glades. Um grupo de busca já havia ido em direção de onde os viajantes foram atacados, e mais outro se preparava para ir a Undercity dar a notícia a Rainha.

– Pobres coitados... – sussurrou Imladris pegando um pouco de sua capa e cobrindo uma Sorena tremelicando e observando atentamente o fogo crepitando na lareira dos MacMalleys. – Deveríamos ir atrás deles, não acha? – Sorena negou veemente com os olhos grudados na brasa. A tauren continuava a narrativa de sua viagem longa nas Terras Ocidentais. – Deveríamos mesmo... As pessoas precisam da gente... A Horda precisa da gente...


	9. Chapter 9

Sob o olhar atento de muitos, Sorena devorou o javali assado que caçaram juntos nos arredores do posto de guarda antes da entrada de Undercity. A carne quase tostada pelo descuido da jovem era mastigada com voracidade, o mestre a observava entediado em suas reflexões, pegando um osso e outro e maquinando jeitos de mantê-los presos com feitiços menores.

– O que andou fazendo enquanto eu dormia?

– Andando por aí... – disse ela dando um breve gole em seu cantil d’água cristalina. – Visitei a Biblioteca também. Pesquisei um pouco.

– E sobre o quê pesquisou?

– Meus pais... – o mestre pigarreou sério e com uma emanação poderosa vindas de seus dedos, projetou um espectro saindo do amontoado de ossos, nervos se reconstituíram, arcada dentária e crânio se juntaram em harmonia e quando menos percebeu, um esqueleto animado de javali estava farejando a grama úmida ao redor deles. Sorena foi obrigada a tomar mais água para não engasgar. – C-como fez isso???

– Oh sim, tão aplicada em retirar energia dos outros, mas nada atenta aos sortilégios necromânticos... – disse o mestre arrumando os cabelos finos e apodrecidos no cocuruto parcialmente descarnado. – Detenção, reanimação, manipulação. Simples. É assim que funciona essa coisa aqui...

– Você vai me ensinar isso?

– Não... Aprenderás sozinha. – ela resmungou algo para si e logo foi silenciada por um Hawk Ox muito animado em catar ossos e joga-los para cima. – Aonde arranjou esse bicho asqueroso?

– Alguém pediu pra eu cuidar dele... Só por um tempo...

– Imagino quem deve ter sido esse alguém... – foi a vez de Derris resmungar. – Você anda me escondendo muita coisa, Sorena Atwood...

– Resolveu me chamar pelo nome certo agora é?

– Por que diz isso?

– Na nossa última briga, você me chamou de Myrtae Windrunner... – outro pigarreio sério, Hawk Ox tropeçou grosseiramente em suas perninhas de galinha dracônica e caiu no chão com um estalo no pescoço, Sorena levantou velozmente e foi até o bichinho de estimação. – Ox, Ox, responde!! – pediu ela desesperadamente.

– Ele só quebrou o pescoço, por minha paciência...

– Não me assuste assim! – disse ela para o pássaro estalando o pescoço para o lugar. – Tenha mais cuidado e não fique que nem barata tonta por aí...

– Parece uma mãe zelosa desse jeito...

– Melhor assim do que não ter mãe... – respondeu ela rancorosa. – Ou família... Ou pai e tia e... e irmãos... – continuou diagnosticando o bico quebrado de Ox. – Terei que fazer um remendo nesse bico afiado... E te dar de comer...

– Isso foi uma provocação...?

– Do quê? Você nem sabe sobre a sua própria família... Esqueceu, não é? – Derris baixou a cabeça e chamou a atenção do Hawk para si.

– Depois de um tempo dormindo, esquecemos de lembrar certas coisas que nos atormentam...

– Eu ficaria mais feliz se soubesse mais de minha família... E se pudesse ver a minha novamente... – resmungou ela pegando Hawk Ox pelas asas e tirando as parasitas que infestavam suas penas.

– Sua família está morta, menina. Acostume-se com isso.

– Pois eu acho que não. – Hawk Ox comia os bichinhos retirados por Sorena, bicava o chão e às vezes ia direto a mão da jovem. – Não me morda Ox! – ele se contraiu nas suas penas, Derris olhou bem para sua discípula. Os olhos de Sorena estavam em um espectro alaranjado.

– Os Windrunner eram os regentes de Quel'Thalas antes da Segunda Guerra... Theridion Windrunner era o ancião, viveu mais que todos os Elfos do Sangue possam contar. – anunciou o mestre com tédio na voz. Sorena continuou a fazer a limpeza nas penas de Ox. – Ele tinha uma família grande, numerosa. Difícil para os Elfos do Sangue ... Não costumam ter muitos filhos... Então os filhos cresceram e geraram novos filhos... Alleria veio primeiro, tão impulsiva quanto qualquer um. Andrus logo depois, escalava arvores como uma aranha em uma teia. Os dois eram ágeis com o arco e flecha, Andrus se intimidava com as moças, dizia que elas poderiam ler seus pensamentos... Pobre tolo... – Sorena tentava achar coerência para tudo que o mestre falava, era como se ele estivesse despejando memórias antigas para fora sem se importar se estavam certas ou não. - Então Sylvanas e Sylvos... Os gêmeos. Quase que a mãe os jogou fora no rio, gêmeos são tão raros quanto trolls ofertando florzinhas aos outros... Gêmeos... Sylvos nasceu primeiro, mas Sylvanas logo mostrou seu valor como a melhor arqueira dos Windrunner... Diziam que ela era a melhor arqueira de Azeroth... Corria como o vento, assim como o nome. Vereesa e Lirath... Vereesa gostava de livros... E de humanos, nunca entendi esse aspecto na vida dela... Já Lirath... – deu um suspiro tedioso. – Um pobre coitado que aprendia magia como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. – e com o gesto de fungar e cutucar o nariz descarnado com a dobra do dedo indicador continuou: - Você quer realmente revolver essas coisas de família? É tão desinteressante para mim...

– Porque vai ver que quer esconder alguma coisa!

– Não me provoque, criança! Se estou dizendo isso é para evitar estragos futuros...

– Quais estragos piores que já provocamos?

– O de você achar que vai salvar todo mundo.

– E eu não posso?

– Dos mortos, fale apenas que estão mortos, nada mais...

– Bem espirituoso isso... Mas não irá adiantar. Tenho minha devoção a zelar.

– Devoção?

– Oras! Acha que aquele corvo agourento que trouxe a sua cabeça no meu berço pelo rio era o quê?!

– Que corvo? Nunca vi tal corvo! – disse o mestre mais alarmado com esta notícia.

– Um corvo sempre me perseguia quando criança, mestre! Nunca viu? – Derris levantou-se rapidamente e andou em círculos por alguns momentos.

– Um corvo você disse...?! – alisando sua mandíbula solta e pregada com grampos de ferro e barbante forte. – E como ele era?

– Um pássaro negro cheio de penas...? – respondeu ela virando Ox de ponta cabeça para ver se ele ainda tinha algum órgão dentro. – Credo, Ox está começando a cheirar mal... – O mestre a pegou pelos ombros.

– Escute-me criança! Se aquele corvo vier ter com você, não o escute! Sequer chegue perto!

– Mas que raios...? – o Hawk Ox pareceu sufocar um riso por Sorena fazer a inspeção nele. – Mas você mudou de assunto! E minha família? E os Windrunner?

– Estão mortos. Acostume-se com isso...

– Mas você estava...

– Esqueça! – a voz do mestre foi tão ríspida que Sorena se encolheu perto de Ox e não se atreveu a perguntar mais.

 

**Quadra dos Magos.**

 

Imladris preenchia runas no final de pergaminhos já inscritos. Fazia isso mecanicamente e com destreza incrível. Sorena chegou na hora da mudança de livros de registro.

– Immie...? – perguntou Sorena colocando a cabeça para dentro do cubículo em que a clériga estava.

– Não estou. – respondeu apenas, virando a página e escrevendo com uma pena dourada finamente decorada.

– Tá bom... – Sorena se retirou com os ombros caídos. Estava com muita vontade de conversar com alguém. Ainda mais alguém que não fosse o velho senhor lá do Apotecário que insistia em apontar para ela e dizer coisas que ela não escutava direito.

– Volta aqui, novata! – exclamou a clériga aparecendo na porta. – Qual é o seu problema?

– Você disse que não estava, então não vou perturbar...

– Deixa de ser tonta! Volta aqui agora! – Sorena obedeceu receosa e entrou no cubículo. Sentou em um banquinho na frente da escrivaninha de Imladris e a observou em seu trabalho. – Desculpa por ontem. Por mim você sabia se defender sozinha.

– Não sei ainda. Não aqui. – respondeu Sorena secamente cutucando seu nariz não mais quebrado.

– Bem, parece que você vai precisar de uma clériga por perto. Essas coisas de batalhas e tudo mais... Você pode perder um olho nessa sabe?

– Oxkhar poderia me ajudar, já que ele é paladino... – comentou Sorena verificando se havia saído sangue do nariz em seu dedo.

– Estou falando de mim? – disse a clériga com uma sobrancelha levantada. Sorena arregalou os olhos.

– Oh desculpe! Eu não quis ofender mesmo! É que... você... você tem seu trabalho e... e suas obrigações e eu...

– Mestre Kerwin marcou uma premissa amanhã. Ele quer que você esteja pronta para os testes de convocação...

– Convocação?! – desesperou-se a mais nova. – E-eu não sei fazer isso!

– Como então tem o seu Voidwalker? – a cor da pele de Sorena mudou drasticamente. – Ele não é seu...?

– É sim... Mas foi Mestre Derris que o derrotou no... no duelo... – Imladris parou de escrever e a olhou. Sorena se sentia acuada como um coelhinho na frente de um lobo faminto.

– Então o seu Voidwalker...

– É meu tecnicamente porque Mestre Derris o ordenou a me obedecer...

– Faz sentido... – dando um suspiro e voltando ao seu trabalho. – Mas gostaria de vê-la fazendo algo por si própria...

– Estou tentando... – silêncio entre as duas. Sorena mexia a perna esquerda com nervosismo. Não queria interromper, mas sua língua foi mais rápida. - Sou sobrinha de Sylvanas Windrunner... – a pena na mão de Imladris riscou um longo traço e borrou a página do tomo.

– Você o quê?! – levantando de sua cadeira e já empunhando um livro pesado na mão. – Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas??

– Foi ela que me disse... – a clériga ruborizada ficou deliberando por um minuto a informação.

– Como assim disse?

– Ela me disse que eu era sobrinha dela...

– Isso você já falou!

– Olha eu não sei, okay? Pra mim ela sempre fosse a super-vilã de Azeroth... – o livro pesado baixou em seu cocoruto, Sorena se encolheu na dor e no galo que se formaria após o golpe. – Ai? Dói? Não faz mais?

– Então não fale besteiras como essa na minha presença! – a clériga devolveu se sentando em sua cadeira e respirando ofegante. – Se você é a sobrinha de nossa louvada Rainha... Isso quer dizer que você é filha de um dos Windrunner...

– É, foi o que eu deduzi... Quem era Sylvos Windrunner?

– Só um irmão qualquer aí... Talvez seja da Alleria. Dizem que ela teve filhos antes de entrar no Portal Negro...

– Quem?! – Sorena estranhou ao pensar que uma tal de Alleria fosse sua mãe.

– Ou Vereesa. Ela anda sumida desde que Dalaran sumiu do mapa... Hmmm... Terei que pesquisar. E que a Luz nos proteja que você não seja filha da Vereesa...

– Por que não? – a cara de Imladris foi de uma careta para um riso.

– Ela era conhecida pelas idéias nada liberais e por ser uma estudiosa de magia arcana.

– E...?

– Acorda, novata! Você é uma feiticeira! Se sua mãe for a Vereesa, a defensora da magia pura, limpa e nada necromântica, ela vai te exorcizar! – e depois pensando um pouco. – Se bem que... ela é a mais provável... Dizem que ela casou com um humano de Kirin-Tor.

– Humano?!

– É, mas você tem tudo de Elfo-do-sangue, as orelhas, os olhos, a vontade incontrolável de possuir poder de outras formas de vida...

– Você tem as mesmas coisas que eu! – o livro foi de leve no mesmo lugar do galo, Sorena se encolheu mais.

– Esqueceu que sou uma Abandonada? Acorda novata... – e pensando novamente. – Nossa que drama! Você é filha de Vereesa Windrunner...

– Não está confirmado ainda...

– Bem, pode ser de Andrus também.

– Quem?

– O mais novo não tinha idade para ser pai ainda...

– Quem é Andrus e quem era o mais novo? – Imladris parecia estar em outro mundo com seus pensamentos.

– Nossa, se você for filha da Vereesa, isso quer dizer que sua vida foi planejada por ela... Viver com aquele povo esquisito da Aliança e que a Luz nos proteja, viver entre humanos? Que nojo!

– Hey! Era bom! Sempre fui feliz com Ox e papai!

– Quem?

– Ox e meu pai!

– Você tinha um dragonhawk chamado Ox também?

– Oxkhar era o meu irmão! Já te falei ontem...

– Ah! Você colocou o nome do bichinho com o nome do seu irmão humano? – a expressão de Immie era de zombaria. Sorena concordou animada.

– Ele era paladino. – a clériga mudou para uma careta de asco.

– Oh...

– Algum problema com paladinos?

– Não, imagina... – indo para uma estante do cubículo e pegando outro livro. – Eles até servem para alguma coisa que presta. Levar porrada no nosso lugar... Carregar compras e livros pesados, terem o cérebro reduzido ao daquelas galinhas super-desenvolvidas de Silvermoon...

– Meu irmão é muito inteligente! Ele é paladino da Ordem da Luz!

– Oh a Ordem que extermina qualquer vestígio da Horda em Azeroth! Que meigo! – debochou a clériga, Sorena fechou a cara imediatamente. – Desculpa, mas eles são um bando de canalhas para mim.

– Meu irmão não é canalha!

– Por que paladinos cismam com clérigas? Eles se acham no direito de pensar que somos as companheiras perfeitas deles. “Por que você não usa Disciplina ao invés de Escuridão, Immie?”, “Por que segue Escuridão ao invés de Sagrado? Assim pode curar os enfermos, Immie”, “Faça isso Immie...” Eca!

– Do que você está falando...? – Sorena a olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, a clériga ficou subitamente tímida e sentou novamente na cadeira. Pigarreou para disfarçar a vergonha e voltou ao seu trabalho.

– Só porque você é uma Windrunner não quer dizer que não irei te chamar de novata, novata...

– Tudo bem...

– Quer caçar mariposas depois que meu trabalho aqui acabar? – acrescentou com um sorrisão infantil. Sorena riu e concordou com animação.

– Pode contar comigo!

 

**Sala do Trono – Undercity.**

 

Os emissários de Northrend se empilhavam em volta do Apotecário Putress, observando os pergaminhos com resultado da última experiência. Um frasco de sangue estava nas mãos da Rainha Banshee, que observava o líquido vermelho com certo interesse. Um meio sorriso veio assim que escutou a voz de um deles.

– Creio que nos precipitamos quanto ao último exemplo... – era Derris negando um pergaminho com a cabeça. – Isso seria terrivelmente desastroso para se continuar, minha Rainha... – Putress interferiu com um pigarro pomposo.

– Eu diria que tivemos um avanço em nossas pesquisas.

– Quanto tempo demora para se alastrar? – perguntou Varimathras percebendo no interesse mórbido da Rainha pelo frasco.

– Os resultados são... imprecisos no momento, Lorde Varimathras. – disse Putress com segurança. – Creio que a ingestão de alimentos contaminados ou a transmissão pelo ar estejam fora de cogitação.

– Ainda bem...! – opinou Derris riscando um relatório que carregava.

– Mas a administração do soro com tecido vivo é deveras interessante. Há uma reação em cadeia calculada após alguns cuidados.

– E as cobaias vivas? – o apotecário sorriu para sua Rainha.

– Ainda não as possuímos nessa escala que Vossa Majestade questiona. Mas se houver uma autorização de...

– Faça-o. – Derris a olhou com asco.

– Você está autorizando esse verme e testar esse organismo maléfico em seres vivos?

– Se nunca tentarmos, nunca saberemos como combater nossos inimigos. – protegeu-se Putress recolhendo a amostra de sangue.

– Isso nos torna mais desprezíveis que eles, caro Putress.

– Grato por lembrar, Mestre Derris. E pelo insulto. – Sylvanas olhava um e outro com o queixo erguido.

– Quem seria propenso a sobreviver mais a esse contágio? – perguntou ao Apotecário. Ele deu de ombros e balbuciou uma resposta.

– Alguém poderoso e que faça bem uso de magia. Sabemos de antemão que os afetados pelo Flagelo se deterioram de acordo com sua dominância em magia. Liches vivem mais que soldados, não? – pedindo para que o grupo de estudiosos do Culto das Sombras concordasse. – Alguém que esteja em controle de seu próprio corpo e seus limites é ideal para testar a versatilidade de...

– Uma praga hedionda que poderia dizimar milhares. – pontuou Derris apontando para Putress. – Eu repudio essa experiência e a idéia de realizá-la me deixa com nojo! Desde quando somos propagadores de moléstias?

– Desde que morremos. – concluiu Sylvanas sombriamente. – Conduza os experimentos, Putress. Duas amostras estão autorizadas. De ambas as partes. Escolha um Abandonado e um vivo perfeitamente saudável. – e virando para os estudiosos. – E que isso não saia dessa discussão! Se eu souber que alguém decidiu dar a língua nos dentes, prometo uma morte em puro sofrimento e tormento eterno.

– Pode deixar que garantirei isso, Milady... – completou Varimathras erguendo seu punho esquerdo. Os estudiosos concordaram ao mesmo tempo, menos Derris.

– Recuso-me a participar de tal ação.

– Derris, estás em nossa equipe. A decisão da maioria prevalece. – disse um dos estudiosos.

– A maioria quer se tornar o sádico mental para fazer a vida de alguém perfeitamente normal em completa miséria e dor? – muitos estudiosos ficaram quietos.

– Nós somos os Abandonados, Derris... – disse Sylvanas em seu ouvido. – Aceite ou enfrente as conseqüências. – O feiticeiro olhou a irmã-gêmea de cima abaixo e franziu a testa.

– Pois enfrento as conseqüências. Não quero ficar com isso na consciência.

– Talvez dê certo. Os testes preliminares são confiáveis... – disse Putress mostrando um dos relatórios.

– Você vai matar pessoas, Sylvanas! É isso que quer? Ser mais odiosa que o próprio Arthas?

– NÃO OUSE DIZER ESSE NOME MALDITO EM MINHA PRESENÇA!! – gritou a Rainha assustando todos ali na Sala do Trono.

– Mestre Derris, será que poderia ser retirar do recinto? – pediu Varimathras, mas o seu tom era de ordem. O Abandonado encarou ferozmente o dreadlord e desceu as escadas em passos pesados.

– Que esse segredo se mantenha aqui. – disse Putress.

– Autorizo o Apotecário Real a usar os experimentos de Nova Agamand e Tirisfal Glades em espécimes vivas e humanóides, assim como autorizo o teste em qualquer um de meus súditos. Quero relatórios semanais e notícias o tempo todo. Não quero perder nada sobre nossa empreitada contra o rei Lich. – os estudiosos reverenciaram Sylvanas quando ela levantou do trono.

– Alguma escolha em particular, minha Rainha?


	10. Chapter 10

**Esgotos perto do Royal Quarter.**

 

Imladris havia se pendurado de ponta cabeça em uma das pontes. Sorena se arriscava na beirada dos esgotos de água esverdeada e levemente malcheirosa. As duas estavam munidas de uma redinha de insetos e a clériga segurava uma orbe translúcida de cor clara e tentava chamar atenção da imensa mariposa que vivia debaixo da ponte.

– Calminha... Calminha... – sussurrou Imladris se aproximando a mariposa e mostrando o orbe. O inseto se sentiu atraído pelo feixe de luz hipnotizante e planou perto da clériga. – Isso menina...

– Vai Immie...! – pediu Sorena entediada por estar na mesma posição há minutos.

– Calma...! – murmurou a clériga tentando laçar a mariposa com sua rede de pesca singular. – Oh porcaria!! – a clériga perdeu a concentração, pois uma outra mariposa havia espalhado pó para se proteger da intrusa. – Oh porcaria!!

– Se você cair, eu te seguro?

– Mas é claro que sim!! – a clériga tentou içar seu corpo para cima, mas ficou pendurada novamente.

– E se cairmos nos esgotos aqui?

– Não iremos. – dando um bote imperfeito e recebendo mais pólen nocivo no rosto da mariposa em questão.

– Eu posso derrubá-la com uma Shadow-Bolt?

– Não?

– Por que não?

– Por que você pode me atingir acidentalmente?

– Minha mira é boa! – a mariposa saiu de seu lugar e voou por toda extensão da ponte. Sorena correu até Imladris e a ajudou sair do lugar.

– Vamos! Vamos! – exclamou uma.

– Tou indo! – exclamou a outra.

– Caçar mariposaaaas!! – Imladris saiu pela ponte balançando a cabeça para que seu rabo-de-cavalo se movesse livremente.

– Ebaaaaa!! – exclamou Sorena indo atrás dela como se fosse uma criança.

– Que barulho infernal é esse? – disse um Abandonado que ficava ali perto com uma vara de pescar.

– Estamos caçando mariposa, senhor Boyle... – explicou Immie com as bochechas ruborizadas pela corrida. O inseto voava para bem alto e Sorena tentava pegá-lo com a rede de pescaria que a clériga tinha guardada. Ela lançou a rede para cima e acertou na captura. A mariposa foi descendo lentamente até atingir o chão. Imladris e Sorena a rodearam por alguns instantes e depois olharam uma para a outra. A mais nova levantou a rede e deixou o inseto escapar.

– Quem pegar ela primeiro, ganha um doce de Brill!! – gritou Sorena já aprontando a rede e correndo atrás da mariposa gigante que fora para o outro lado da ponte.

– Vai pensando!!

 

**Mais tarde.**

 

O cubículo em que Imladris dormia era estreito e cheio de memorabilia e livros. Sorena encostou a cabeça no travesseiro fino em sua cama improvisada no chão e suspirou alto. Suas pernas estavam doloridas depois de correr tanto por todos os cantos de Undercity na caçada a mariposa. Imladris estava sentada na cama, coberta cobrindo as pernas, concentrada em um livro de capa grossa.

– Foi um dia e tanto... – comentou Sorena. A resposta da clériga foi um:

– Arrãm...

– Está lendo sobre o quê?

– Aplicações de ungüentos volume 3.

– Parece interessante...

– É uma porcaria, mas me faz dormir...

– Ah... – o bocejo de Sorena fez Imladris rir.

– Alguém aqui disse que ficaria a noite toda conversando comigo...?

– Eu agüento sim! Quer apostar?

– Não, eu já ganhei o doce de Brill na caçada...

– Você teve sorte, conhece o terreno em que pisa.

– Você está aqui há 2 meses e ainda não acostumou?

– Eu tenho medo deles... – a clériga baixou o livro nas pernas e a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Ora! Olha só pra eles! Dá para ver os intestinos de fora!  
\- Alguns de nós não se importam mais com a moda ocasional... O grotesco é belo, novata... – Sorena soltou um grunhido e se virou para encará-la.

– Você não é um deles...

– Sou sim.

– Não é não. Ainda está viva...

– Tenho a incrível capacidade de manter um estado latente de “vida” em meu corpo para enganar novatos bobocas como você...

– Você respira ar...

– Impressão sua...

– Sua bochecha fica vermelha quando você corre.

– Consigo irrigar os vasos sanguíneos de minha epiderme para tal efeito.

– Você come doce de Brill!! – a clériga pensou um bocado e não pode rebater. – Vai me dizer que você é canibal? – Immie se contorceu em uma careta horrenda.

– Éca! Nem pense nisso! Odeio o gosto de carne!

– Viu? Você é uma elfa como eu...

– Sou uma Abandonada e você não vai me convencer do contrário.

– Não queria te convencer de nada, só te mostrar a realidade...

– Por que sinto essa necessidade absurda de lançar esse livro grande e pesado em sua cabeça-oca?

– Porque você sabe que eu tenho razão, deve ser isso... – a clériga ameaçou jogar o livro contra a mais nova, Sorena se escondeu debaixo dos lençóis e riu bastante.

– Você sabe como deixar alguém irritado não?

– Minha especialização desde que nasci... – silêncio das duas. Sorena deitou de barriga para cima e ficou cutucando uma das orelhas.

– Você a curou? – A pergunta foi feita bem baixinho, quase em um sussurro.

– Eu lá tenho cara de clériga...? Eu não curo, eu remendo coisas mortas.

– Não chame a Dama Sombria disso!! – exclamou Immie dando outra livrada nela. – O que quero saber é se ela está bem!

– Acho que sim... deve estar...

– Você acha?!

– Eu lá tenho cara de clériga...? - Immie voltou à leitura com a cara emburrada. – Ela está morta, todos estamos e é assim que vai ser...

– Do que você está falando Sorena...?

– Eu quero a minha Soul Shard de volta... Tou sem mais nada agora, porcaria... – a clériga deu uma espiada para a cama feita no chão e Sorena se ajeitava com o travesseiro fofo. Discretamente, Imladris tocou seu pulso por algumas vezes para se certificar que estava morta mesmo.

– Já chegou a pensar sobre aquela história toda de ser filha de Vereesa Windrunner...? – ela puxou conversa para o chão, e foi recebida com um ressonar baixinho vindo da mais nova. Sorena caíra no sono instantaneamente sem avisar. Immie se esgueirou em sua cama e cobriu a mais nova com a própria coberta, pois sabia que ela sentiria mais frio do que ela ali em cima da cama. – Bons sonhos, querida implicante... – e voltou para seu livro desinteressante, mas não dormiu como previsto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendo a leitura dos RPG's já lançados para o WoW, na net tem umas traduções boas.  
> Os Farstriders eram Ranger (Vigias) que guardavam Quel'Thalas.   
> Adivinha quem era a capitã do time de elite?!
> 
> *balança pompons para a Dama Sombria*

**Na outra manhã.**

 

– Você fez um belo trabalho... – Imladris e Sorena tomavam o desjejum nas ruínas de Lordaeron, Mestre Kerwin e Derris aprontavam um círculo de convocação e a súcubos de Kerwin brincava animadamente com o dragon-hawk Ox.

– A pele dela é fria... – resmungou Sorena ainda cansada do último exercício.

– A minha também é...

– Immie... – Sorena lançou um olhar doente para ela. – Não vamos começar, vamos?

– A clériga Imladris pensa que é uma Abandonada... – anunciou Derris guardando seu giz especial. Kerwin aprontava o círculo de convocação com magia.

– Eu não penso. Eu sou!

– As pessoas vivem de ilusão o tempo todo, meninas... É assim que nossas projeções de futuro são feitas. Se não desejamos, não estamos vivos, não enganamos o corpo dizendo a ele que nossa única tarefa nesse mundo imundo é de nascer, reproduzir e morrer.

– Eu não acho isso... – interferiu Imladris com as bochechas rosadas, Sorena sabia que uma calorosa discussão começaria logo. – O fato de eu ser uma Abandonada bem conservada denota a força de vontade que eu...

– Besteira. – foi a vez de Kerwin. E depois pedindo para Sorena levantar das escadas, a colocou no circulo. Imladris iria protestar, mas a figura translúcida de uma banshee chegou.

– Milady Imladris... A Vossa Majestade a chama para uma audiência... – um sorriso maravilhado veio da clériga e ela saiu correndo para dentro das ruínas como um raio.

– Tanto esforço para nada... – comentou Kerwin.

– Irá mesmo para Ratchet, meu chapa?

– Farei isso antes que aquele maldito Putress me mande para Fowling. – reclamou Kerwin jogando uma espécie de pó de concha marinha na mão de Sorena e em seu corpo. – Preste bem atenção nesse símbolo aqui, sim?

– S-sim senhor... É um círculo de... transfiguração?

– Sim... E alguém andou lendo os livros que recomendei, ainda bem...

– Ela é estudiosa, Kerwin... – defendeu Derris sorrindo para a aprendiz.

– Quando o símbolo acender, quero que transfigure o pó em sua mão em qualquer coisa que você quiser.

– Qualquer coisa?

– Qualquer coisa. Ratchet precisa de mais warlocks... Meadra está perdendo terreno para os piratas. Tem um salafrário do Flagelo trabalhando por lá... Capitão de um navio que vai sempre pra Booty Bay. Se eu pegar esse cara em flagrante, posso conseguir a informação que quiser...

– É uma boa tática... – Derris respondeu, mas sempre de olho em Sorena, suando frio e joelhos trêmulos.

– Por que está tão nervosa? Já fizemos isso antes, lembra?

– S-sim...? – e suspirando alto. – Por que vocês dormem quando ela está muito ferida? – Kerwin a olhou com desconfiança.

– Como ela sabe disso?

– Quando voltamos da briga em Fowling, ela afirmou que todos dormiam...

– Isso é grave...

– Eu próprio dormi.

– Isso é muito grave...

– Sorena, a nossa rainha tem uma influência sobre nossa vontade... – explicou o seu Mestre.

– Quando nossa Rainha sofre alguma injúria, nós sentimos. Todos nós.

– Foi isso que...

– Termos mais dessas é como mandar um belo convite com flores para Stormwind nos atacar... – Kerwin se aproximou da menina. – Só você estava acordada?

– Não, havia algumas Abominações na vigia e... ahn... os prisioneiros no Apotecário...

– Você foi até eles?! – Derris se preocupou. E percebeu na hora que a aprendiz desviou o olhar para o chão. Ele sabia o que eu isso queria dizer. Ela havia feito algo que se envergonhava durante os minutos de dormência geral na cidade subterrânea. O círculo acendeu subitamente e um portal negro apareceu na frente dela. O pó em sua mão tomou a forma de alguma coisa, mas depois se dissipou em volta dela. O relincho de um cavalo negro a assustou.

– Você disse que era círculo de transfiguração!! – ela gritou acima do barulho de vento que o Vortex produzia. O focinho longo e fumacento do cavalo apareceu e depois suas longas patas flamejantes.

– Aprenda uma coisa nessa vida menina: Todo mundo mente. – disse Kerwin fora do círculo, mas lançando um feitiço no animal arisco. Ele relinchou alto e rudemente avançou contra Sorena. Derris riu alto e puxou a garota para longe, mas ainda dentro do círculo.

– Eu não falei que você sairia daqui com um desses? Dome-o!

– Como eu faço isso?!

– Lute! Sobreviva e coloque-o aos seus pés!

– Ele é muito bravo!! – Oxkhar levantou vôo e tentou ajudar bicando as orelhas do cavalo vindo de outra dimensão.

– QUEM OUSA ROUBAR DE MEU ESTÁBULO?! – gritou uma voz gutural. Um imenso ser atarracado e com um avental sujo de sangue apontou sua arma para a cabeça de Sorena, ela desviou do primeiro golpe. – MÍSERO VERME DO INFERNO!! IREI ENSINAR-LHE A NÃO PEGAR MAIS MEUS...! – Sorena se abaixou e recebeu um empurrão do animal na altura do peito, caiu ao chão ofegante e sem poder se afastar do facão do ser atarracado, parecia um imenso porco humanóide, resfolegando e com cheiro horrível. Rolou ao chão e puxou a crina do cavalo interdimensional. O coice atingiu Derris em cheio e ele foi lançado por escada abaixo até atingir o cemitério abaixo.

– Mestre!! – ela gritou em desespero vendo que estava sozinha. Kerwin observava a luta desigual.

– MORRA SUA...!! - o porco humanóide deu algum passos para trás, já que Imladris se colocara na frente de Sorena e uma aura de proteção a cobria.

– Mexe com alguém do seu tamanho...! – e com um golpe de sua maça arroxeada, afastou o homem para o vórtex. O cavalo percorria raivoso pelo círculo, como se estivesse condicionado a aquele lugar. – Vai logo! Domina-o!

– E como eu faço?!

– Eu sei lá?! – Imladris levantou as mãos rapidamente e mais da aura protetora repeliu o humanóide. – Vai logo! – Ox pulou das orelhas para o focinho fumegante do cavalo. Conseguiu irritá-lo mais. Sorena preparou seu melhor Roubo de Magia e tocou o peitoral musculoso e largo do quadrúpede. Uma explosão de eletricidade e calor fez as duas voarem para fora do círculo. Tudo se dissipou, o vórtex, o cavalo, o porco humanóide, o círculo de transmutação. As duas estavam lado a lado, deitadas ao chão, cabeças doendo e totalmente doloridas. Imladris sentia mais por ter usado muita magia no processo.

– Não funcionou...

– Você é fracote.

– Tudo que eu precisava escutar...

– Próxima vez a gente leva alguém pra levar porrada pela gente...

– Bela tentativa... – aplaudiu Kerwin. – Trabalho em grupo, coordenação e proteção. – Sorena levantou e sentiu sangue em seu paladar.

– Ai... – Mestre Derris voltava segurando a própria cabeça.

– Perdi alguma coisa?

– Elas quase conseguiram o Dreadstreed.

– Quase?! Era para... Mas o quê...? – e indo em direção a coluna de pedra do outro lado dos presentes, ele retirou uma ponta de flecha. Escondeu-o no bolso e pigarreou. – Bem... Na próxima vocês acertam...

– Próxima? Eu quase morri! – Imladris verificava o local de conjuração e sorria como uma criança.

– Eu já tou morta, então se houver próxima, eu tou dentro!

– O que você está fazendo aqui se tem uma audiência com a Dama Sombria?

– Esqueci de entregar a chave do quarto pra Sor? – colocando a peça de metal na mão da elfa. – Vocês são tão impacientes! Ela mal consegue lutar com um voidwalker e já querem um Dreadstreed?

– Você parece entender bem de feiticeiros, não clériga?

– Tenho que recorrer ao conhecimento de todas as competências, Mestre Kerwin.

– Servindo de cachorrinho pro Culto das Sombras. Parabéns, está fazendo um belo trabalho. – resmungou Derris.

– Sou a fiel aprendiz de Aelthalyste! Respondo aos comandos dela e as vontades da Dama Sombria!

– Immie, por favooor...? A gente sempre briga por causa disso...

– Como você os deixa falar isso da Dama Sombria? De Nossa Rainha? Da líder de nosso povo?

– Viu como a gente vive de ilusões, pirralha?

– Eu não vivo! – defendeu-se Sorena, Imladris foi para Mestre Derris.

– A Horda não é uma ilusão, caro Mestre Derris! Somos a facção mais unida e inter-racial que Azeroth tem notícia!

– Ilusões querida... Quando aqueles Taurens decidirem que somos um bando de cadáveres contaminando tudo por onde passamos, estamos fritos.

– E se os orcs acharem que estamos fazendo coisa errada aqui, também estamos ferrados – completou Derris. – E até vocês, Elfos do Sangue estarão contra nós caso saibam das atrocidades que Putress faz naquele Apotecário...

– O que o Apotecário faz? – Sorena se encolheu no lugar e limpou o sangue vindo de sua boca, mordera a língua bem forte.

– Eles pesquisam intensamente por uma cura para nossa situação!

– Imladris, você está viva... – disse Kerwin se entediando. – Aceite isso como um elogio, não como uma condenação a exclusão aqui em Undercity.

– Eu me recuso a ficar aqui escutando essa asneira. Sor...? – pegando o braço da menina ruiva e se afastando, mas a mais nova se prendeu no lugar.

– Eu tenho que ficar... Aprender a me defender, sabe? – a clériga apertou sua mão.

– Se precisar de uma clériga, sabe onde me encontrar... – e saiu sem mais palavras. Kerwin balançava a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Pobre menina...

– Você é mais hipócrita que a clériga, pirralha... Eu gosto disso... – comentou Derris limpando o rosto remendado e sentando no chão para redesenhar o circulo de transmutação. – Agora se sente aí e descanse... Vai demorar aqui...

– Por que o senhor diz que vivemos de ilusões?

– Como você chegou aqui, menina...?

– Deixarei vocês por um minuto. Pegarei aqueles pergaminhos que faltam, Derris...

– Oh sim! – o Mestre se empolgou. – Você vai gostar dos novos feitiços...! – e voltando a ficar sério. – Do que eu falava?

– Como eu cheguei aqui? Foi o senhor que me trouxe aqui...

– Mas você não viria se não desejasse isso, não? – Sorena concordou tímida, Derris tentou pescar alguma coisa atrás dela. – Esse velhinho está te incomodando muito não? Ele não saiu do seu lado o dia todo...

– E-eu...

– Você o drenou lá na jaula do Apotecário, eu sei.

– C-como sabe?!

– Quando fazemos isso, parte da essência da pessoa vem junto e impregna nesse mundo. Ele vai rodar por você por alguns meses, menina... – Sorena se curvou toda pra dentro. – Você não fez por mal. Ele teria destino pior no Apotecário. Ouviu velhote? Ficar naquela jaula seria bem pior! – ele gritou, mas o fantasma agourento não sumiu. – Deixe-o pra lá...

– Poderia ser o meu pai naquela jaula...

– Sorena...

– Não foi desejo que me trouxe aqui... Foi curiosidade boba... E acabei me arrependendo disso amargamente...

– Não está gostando?

– Eu tenho esse velhote na consciência agora, Mestre. E outros que passeiam por aqui e pedem ajuda. A minha cabeça parece que vai explodir cada vez que vejo um deles...

– Então teremos que dar um jeito nisso... Sorena, vou ser bem honesto com você. Você veio por ela, não?

– Ela quem?

– Por Sylvanas...

– Por que eu faria isso?

\- Aquele corvo...? Ele é o avatar de Sylvanas quando ela não pode estar em algum lugar pessoalmente. Se você me diz que ele passou a sua infância toda lá onde você morava...

– O senhor também estava comigo! Era uma cabeça decepada debaixo da minha cama!

– Eu sou diferente... Mas estou aqui para falar de você, sim?

– Auto-análise?

– Não, vai ser eu mesmo que vai falar... Estou com você há 4 anos e te vi crescer... Mas eu vi como você a olha, menina. Não é olhar de respeito por uma autoridade, sim de admiração por uma idéia que não existe mais...

– Como assim?! Do que o senhor está falando?! Se eu olho para a Dama Sombria é com horror! Ela está morta e não deveria estar!

– Que bom que você percebeu... Parar de achar que ela tem salvação, pois ela não tem.

– Como não?! Ela se livrou do poder mental do Rei Lich!!

– Poder esse que todo Abandonado está sob comando toda vez que acorda da morte... Quando quebramos a dominação há uma transferência de influência, mas não de poder. Querendo ou não, ainda estamos todos sujeitos a vontade do rei Lich...

– M-mas a Immie disse...!

– Imladris é uma pobre coitada que acha que a vida aqui está linda e maravilhosa. Pergunte se ela sente falta de ver a vida lá fora, se ela tem vontades próprias, se ela quer ver a grama crescer, o sol nascer...

– E-eu acho que ela diria que... que... que prefere...

– Ficar enfurnada naquele cubículo lá preenchendo folhas e folhas vazias para o Culto das Sombras Esquecidas... É isso que você quer, Sorena?

– Na-não...!

– O que você quer então?

– Encontrar meus pais!

– Bem, metade deles está aqui na sua frente.

– O senhor é mesmo... mesmo...?

– Seu pai? É posso ser, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. – a elfa pulou do lugar e agarrou o Abandonado em um abraço desajeitado. – Certo, eu sei o quanto você precisa de abraços, mas eu não sou o mais indicado para isso... – Sorena iria falar, mas ele continuou. – E não precisa me chamar de pai, eu morri, lembra? Me chame de Derris e tente não sair dessa regra...

– Por quê?

– Há pessoas aqui que não suportariam saber a notícia... Tanto de quem você é e de que eu continuo nesse mundo...

– M-mamãe...?

– Eu não diria ela...

– Ela está viva? Ela está aonde?

– Menina, eu não sei se sua mãe está viva. Nunca mais pisei em minha Terra Natal após minha primeira morte... E prezo muito que Serenath esteja morta, assim eu acho que ela tenha encontrado um descanso que eu nunca pude dá-la.

– Isso não é justo...

– É a vida. Acostume-se logo antes que alguém a tire de você...

– Se você é Sylvos Windrunner... Então...

– Sim, aquela mulher lá com o rosto remendado é sua tia mesmo. Pode ter certeza disso. Nascemos no mesmo dia e viemos do mesmo tormento.

– Por que ela...?

– Te trata desse jeito? Oras, coloque-se no lugar dela, menina! Monarca Suprema de um bando de cadáveres ambulantes que te obedeceriam até o túmulo novamente. Você acha que ela vai se importar com o que você pensa? Ela não tem tempo para nada familiar agora... Ela sequer me chama de irmão com medo de perder essa autoridade...

– E isso não magoa?

– Sim, claro. É como levar uma facada toda vez que ela me chama de Mestre Derris do que de irmão... Mas já estou morto mesmo... Facadas são suportáveis... – e cutucando o ombro da menina curvada. – Mas sei que facadas aí nesse seu coração curioso machucam mais do que qualquer coisa... – Sorena concordou e limpou uma lágrima. – Ela não é mais sua tia, Sorena... Quero que você tenha isso em mente, ela não pertence mais a sua família e nem eu.

– M-mas! E o que eu faço então?!

– Quer que eu faça um desenho ilustrativo? Não quero te dar falsas esperanças, pirralha... – cutucando o nariz da elfa. – Morreremos todos nós, algum dia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Rei Lich aqui, Sylvanas aqui. Algum aventureiro sortudo chega e o mata lá em Icecrown. Automaticamente ela morre. Nós morremos? Não sabia, mas o que você me disse de todos nós dormimos enquanto ela estava injuriada é preocupante... Nós não dormimos, menina. Não dormimos ou descansamos de nossa segunda vida.

– Vocês comem? – a cara de Derris foi de tédio. – Immie disse que não comiam!

– Cogumelos são bons, mas não recusamos a uma carne humana... – Sorena se afastou instintivamente. – Calma, carne de elfo é ruim, a gente passa mal depois... – disse ele rindo. – Calminha menina, não irei fazer nada do tipo. O canibalismo dos Abandonados acontece em um nível mais aprimorado que a ingestão literal. Sim, às vezes precisamos de comer a carne de algum humanóide, mas não precisamos necessariamente matar para comer. A decomposição nos alimenta.

– E quanto ao dormir...?

– Se todos dormiam enquanto você passeava por aqui é porque o poder do Rei Lich está diminuindo. Isso afeta Sylvanas exclusivamente.

– E isso é ruim?

– Depende de qual lado você está... O que você acha?

– Acho que isso é muito bom!! – o Mestre o olhou com curiosidade. – Oras, vocês estão mortos! Deveriam descansar em paz!! Não ficar perambulando como carcaças para que todos pensem que são do Flagelo e... okay, estou sendo absurda... – ela cobriu a cabeça com as mãos. – Só não acho certo vocês ainda estarem aqui!!

– Você está sendo perfeitamente aceitável... Feiticeiros é o que somos. Você é uma e seu dom é controlar a morte. Se não a controla é porque é fraca, ou porque não tem vontade de preservar a morte.

– Estou na profissão errada? Porcaria...

– Você está no lugar certo, menina... Mas diferente do que todos pensam, e que isso fique entre nós, feiticeiros são magos que buscam suas curiosidades no submundo, no sobrenatural e na vida além. Você usa seu dom para preservar a vida, não a morte que eles tanto procuram. Muitos de nós não concordamos com seu jeito de pensar, é utópico demais e deveras perigoso se levado a sério por um grupo de pessoas... Mas eu vejo você por quatro anos, Sorena e você quer a vida, não a morte. Até para quem não merece você quer vida.

– Estou confusa agora...

– Eu também fiquei quando me livrei de certas coisas... – indicando seus pulsos. – A influência de Sylvanas me deixou assim que te vi em Goldshire. E quero que tenhas vida e não sofras na morte. E muitos irão morrer, menina...

– O que quer dizer?

– Uma guerra está vindo... E desconfio que o traidor venha do nosso lado. Por isso preciso você longe daqui para poder não presenciar mais uma batalha perdida...

– M-mas o que eu faço até lá?

– Treine, se concentre na sua missão. Não dê ouvidos a Sylvanas, ela vai fazer o mesmo que quero com você, mas de um modo deturpado e sádico.

– Hey, o que ela faria de tão ruim assim?!

 

**Semanas depois.**

A Rainha Banshee a observava sentada em seu trono, um olhar penetrante que ultrapassava carne, ossos e emoções. Sorena ainda via o senhor ali perto, a incriminando de algo que ela agora achava desnecessário. Aquela cidade voltaria a acordar mesmo se essa mulher estivesse dormindo. Disfarçou o arrepio que dava ao lembrar-se de ter drenado o velho e voltou sua atenção para o enorme dreadlord que admoestava um Abandonado mensageiro.

– Sabes por que a tolero em meus domínios? – a líder dos Abandonados chamou sua atenção, mas Sorena não respondeu. – Ainda tenho apreço pelos que foram de minha espécie. Ainda sofro pela perda de nosso antigo Reino, ainda choro pela minha falha. – a voz da Rainha não expressava emoção alguma, Sorena levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– É por isso que quero ajudá-la...

– Ajudar-me? Haha! Nem mesmo o mais tolo esqueleto que já passou por mim, veio com esta oferta! Haha!

– Não ria! Estou tentando fazer o melhor aqui! Você pode estar morta e enterrada nesse lugar imundo, mas o sangue que corria em suas veias continua nas minhas. – as palavras de Sorena fizeram o cenho desinteressado da Rainha ir para uma fúria súbita.

– Como você ousa falar assim comigo?! – pegando uma adaga que guardava aos pés do trono e mirando em direção de Sorena. – Não sabe quem eu sou? Não sabe o que sou capaz?

– Vi bem o que fez... – indicando o Hawk Ox correndo livremente pela sala do trono, experimentando as penas novas que Sorena tingira para ele. Ele crocitava algumas vezes como um bicho feliz, e dava pulinhos para fazer suas asas balançarem. – E sei que pode fazer bem mais, é você que livra os corpos inanimados do Flagelo, é você que tem o poder de acabar com todos os sofrimentos. E quando você dorme, eles te seguem no mesmo sono, isso é perigoso.– Sylvanas ficou em silêncio dando olhadelas para o bichinho vibrante percorrendo sua sala. – Eu não sei quem eu sou, eu queria muito descobrir. Ninguém me dá respostas aqui nesse lugar por alguma razão e acho que essa razão é por vossa majestade barrar as informações. E já que ajudei com tudo ontem de manhã, eu... – suspirando longamente por finalmente o velho senhor desaparecer em uma parede, continuou. – E quem fez esta guerra? Por que somos tão prejudicados? Gostaria de fazer algo para vingar meus pais, para vingar a honra de nossos parentes! Eu preciso fazer algo!!

– Eles não são mais meus!

– São mais do que a senhora pensa! – silêncio na sala, apenas o roçar de garras pequenas no chão gélido, Ox tentava ciscar o chão. – São mais seus do que meus, e é isso que quero dizer agora! Darei a minha vida a senhora, pela sua causa, pela sua vingança contra o monstro que a retirou de sua família. Quero ser a mão armada de sua legião, quero entrar no covil do Inimigo e descobrir seus segredos...

– Para quê, criança tola? Para voltar como eu? Sem alma, sem identidade? Sem sorte?

– Conhecimento é poder, senhora. Quanto mais eu aprender com o Inimigo, mais serei capaz de fazê-lo se arrepender do dia em que nasceu nessas terras... – o rosto de Sylvanas se contraiu em uma careta de dor.

– Por que trazer más lembranças...?

– E que lembranças eu tenho? Nem sei quem seriam meus pais, onde estão enterrados, a quem pertenço! E se é para pertencer a alguém, eu escolho me curvar a sua servidão e pertencer à senhora, única que restou de minha extinta família. – Sylvanas caminhou um pouco pelo espaço mais alto onde ficava seu trono, as aias banshees a miravam com assombro, a Rainha não costumava receber visitas reservadas.

– Pensa que isso irá me reverenciar? Acha que caçar os meus antigos inimigos irá me trazer alguma esperança? Quem eu era é agora uma lembrança sem significado algum... Como sangue na água corrente...

– Mas se não me quisesse aqui, já teria me expulsado de sua presença!

– Então que seja! Retire-se de minha presença! – Sorena forçou os músculos com um olhar teimoso.

– Ficarei e a servirei! – Sylvanas sumiu do campo de visão de Sorena. A jovem ficou em prontidão, ouvidos bem abertos para qualquer reação. Ox girava caçando seu próprio rabo. – Como eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo! Hey! – sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu de joelhos no chão frio. Ox foi acudi-la com grasnados que ecoaram na sala. Sorena tentou manter-se acordada, parecia que fora atacada por uma crise de sono fortíssima. – Ficarei e... e... servirei... Como uma famí... mília deveria ser... ser... – e caiu com um baque surdo no chão.


End file.
